


Sapphire Judge (Undertale x BNHA Crossover)

by Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Profanity, Romance, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Shipping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato
Summary: Sans world gets reset and he finds himself transformed into a human girl in a world of heroes and crime. She, however, is all alone, her friends and brother all lost to the past, lost to the last world that she now only has in memory. With this new life, she vows to learn to become a hero, so she can save those who cannot save themselves. She wants to better herself because of all of her past failures. Maybe, in this world, she can make a difference, and not have it all rewound.What happens when the other versions of herself FINALLY find her again, after 4 years of being missing, and not resurfacing?'It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, villains like you, should be behind bars.'
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Undisclosed, Undisclosed - Relationship
Comments: 178
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/gifts).



// Story Warning: This story is NOT an original idea! This story is INSPIRED by, but will NOT be a carbon copy of this fanfiction right here >> Sans the hero [BNHA x FemaleHuman!Sans] [crossover] . This story, sadly, has not been updated in about 9 months. So, I am taking inspiration from it, and making my own spin-off based off of it. Once again, the original idea is not mine. If the creator is still around, feel free to go and give them kudos for their amazing work. My beginning chapter is going to be loosely based on their first chapter, but I am going to be mixing it up a lot. Further along in the story though, I promise that it will be vastly different, if it is not vastly different in this chapter already.//

\- - - - - - - - - -

For Sans, or 'Sandra' for a formal name, the robots were an easy task, despite her laziness and basic nonchalant attitude toward most of the stuff around her. It was not as if she did not care about what was going on, she just didn't really mind most of it. All of it was common, or felt like it had happened once-upon-a-reset. At least once before, no matter how it had been executed. 

She had been transported from her own universe, after the player had done something awry... and her friends, her family, were all left behind. Her soul still hurt. Her home, and everyone she knew was gone. EVERYTHING was gone. 

To her, it felt as if that life she had lived, all the lives she had lived, had turned into a failure. Her friends were not coming back, the kid was not coming back, nor was Chara. 

The only relief was that the PLAYER was not there. There were no PLAYERS. Everything was just... normal. Is this even what 'normal' would be? People running around with superpowers? Shockingly enough, she could still grab peoples 'Souls', it just manifested in a different way than souls in her original home had. 

Her being a girl was also something that was very, very new. However, she also was not going to complain. For a human-ish female, Sans didn't look half bad. She was of a short, but still fair height. Her skin was as pale as bleached ashes, and nails rested permanently painted a jet black color. Her hair was soft, and white, with a light blue blush visible in it, if one looked hard enough for it. Her overall build was fit, though she could argue that parts of her will still plump. This however, just made her figure look more 'full' than chubby. 

Her eyes whites were also a deep black, white iris's and a light gray pupil made up where her 'pinpricks' would have been. Sans had a small button-like nose, and almost-always tired expression scribbled all over her face. The light bags under her eyes were the main implication of this though.

She had now been in this world for 4 or so years. She missed everyone so much, and still constantly suffered from night terrors. The only thing she has on her anymore from her own world was Papyrus's scarf, Asgore's Staff, one of Toriel's favorite porcelain plates, a frozen-in-time spear of Undyne's, Alphys's Glasses, and several other peoples favorite objects. 

Having stuff that her friends had actually loved was the only real thing keeping her sane. The only thing she would ever SOMEWHAT thank the entity for that had done this to her. That had taken her away from her home, and the continual resets.

She had been taken from the bane of her existence, and the pain of her life. However, in the process, she had lost the reasons she lived, and the only ones who ever made her feel valid in her universe. Victory, or what it might have been called, has been so utterly bittersweet and cruel to her. It needn't matter which way she had turned. 

Either way, that did not change the life she chose. This new life of hers was somewhat a second chance. She could be as she was, and still do her best to save others. She could become a hero. She could protect new lives, and save those who do not have the ability to try over. For those who would perish forever, with no certainty of a second chance. A third, fourth... thousandth chance. 

Dammit... there she goes again.... trying to blend her own old reality into her new one. 

Trying to merge her lives together as if it were some odd kind of puzzle. 

She can't afford to think about that right now.. she has to ace this test. She needed to get into this school. She could not be a hero without going through this school. She would rather not be seen as a vigilante. That would only put a large target on her head. One that she could avoid having to go through at all. 

"It's a beautiful day outside... birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, tests like this... really fucking suck."

The opening exams of Yuuei High School were no easy task to complete. They were meant to be challenging, and thought-evoking. Hero-Monitored, Hero-Oriented. These exams were put in place to ensure that students that had gotten accepted by the school would be competent enough to even deal with such a task. 

After all, if one could not deal with a simple robot, how could one deal with ACTUAL villains? 

After the test was over, the results were shown for the amount of points that had come in. Sans had come within the first five places on the Leader Board for combat points and a few Rescue Points. 

Sans was unsure if she should thank, or be annoyed with the person that had caused her to have to do anything for Rescue Points to begin with. Another competitor in the exam, one with spiked hair, and deep red eyes, had been going crazy out there in the fighting field. Using his 'quirk' as they were called, to blow up robots.

Blowing up machinery is never a good idea, of course, but it was blatantly obvious that whoever this kid was, did not care. 

'Katsuki Bakugo', that was his name. Sans sighs to herself, before looking to the side. This 'Bakugo' kid was practically a messy mixture of Undyne's hyperactive-destructiveness, Mattaton's narcissism, and the PLAYERs malicious intent. 

Looking over in some other direction, Sans had found a source of all of the outward commotion that had caused disruption on this testing field. 

A boy she had seen on her way into the testing grounds lay sprawled out in on the middle of the ground. His arm was reddened and swollen, blisters forming over quite a bit of the limb. More than likely it was something that had to do with 'Quirk Drawbacks' or whatever everyone else was so content with calling it. 

Nevertheless, it looked painful. 

A small woman, just a bit over half the height of the students in height, walks over to him. Grayed hair forming a bun over her head, and medical equipment in tow. After making sure there were no other serious damages, the woman gives the green-haired lad a medical gummy. The wound was healing up in no time at all.

After some time at her lonely home, Sans had finally received a letter in the mail from the Yuuei. Which, all in all, was more of a relief than it was great news. If she would have failed the beginning exam, she would have been somewhat devastated. Even though there always would have been next year. 

Judging by the scores she had seen on the video clip, she had done some impressive work. The number one hero, All Might stands in the clip, dressed in a lemon yellow suit with a broad smile over his muscular face. It somewhat reminded her of her brother, who's smile was always bright and genuine. 

After the clip had ended, Sans felt her eyes well up with tears. Looking down to the scarf she had kept around her neck, she wipes at her eyes, before bringing her knees to her chest. "I miss you Paps... I really wish I could be as cool as you were...." 

Upon walking into class the next day, she took note of everyone she was going to be working with during this time here at this high school. 

The same blonde hothead from the day before was there. She could just feel them bashing heads together quite often. Most likely because she will end up doing something to piss him off. Another one of the more notable teens she noticed was the tall masked boy with an interesting hair style. For the most part, he seemed to be silent. 

Everyone she was in class with were odd, but it made the class seem more interesting, even if she were not to participate in anything that they did in generalized shenanigans. She smiled lazily before setting her head down on a desk not too far away from the door, though it was still in the back of the class. After all, though she could use her shortcuts, she could just take a short walk to the door to leave if needed. 

"Hey you, extra. Wake the hell up." A gruff voice sounded from behind Sans, annoyed and condescending. "How did you even get into this class anyways? You are practically a lump." More and more annoyed, what a pain. 

With a yawn, Sans woke up, her white eyes half transparent in the blackness that had made up the rest of her eye. He grinned cheekily to the angered teen, before laughing. "What's the matter there, pal? Got a BONE to pick with me?" her grin went from cheeky, to simply lop-sided. 

"Why you-!" The sandy-blonde haired teen grit his teeth before he went to pull his arm back. His anger flaring quickly. He grabbed the other girl by the collar of he shirt, the jacket tied around her waist lazily rather than kept over her shoulders. "Do you think this is some kind of fucking joke?"

Everyone in class was looking at them now. Sans just shrugged, still grinning as she closed her eyes. "I mean, if I didn't I wouldn't have said anything pal. ICE to meet you too, bud." 

"Why you-" 

Soon enough a caterpillar-looking man came slinking through the door. He said something, but Sans didn't quite hear it, despite not talking after her pun. The man crawls out of a yellow sleeping bag, his eyes also were tired and lazy. Bored. 

After a sigh, and a little bit firmer of a tone, he gains everyone's attention. "It took all of you 8 seconds to shut up and listen. You need to get yourselves under control. Now get up, we are going to the locker rooms to get changed. We have exams to take for your overall power levels and skill capabilities." 

Bakugo, in an annoyed fit, let go of the others shirt, and halfway shoved her back. After making his way to the door, he walks down the hallway, following the teacher. Sans, on the other hand, still sat there grinning before getting up, and carefully re-situating her scarf.

"Do you need some help?" The green haired boy walked over to the other, before extending out his hand in worry and confusion. "I am Izuku Midoriya. Sorry about Kacchan, he is very... uh... expressive." he mumbled. 

"I can tell." Sans took the others hand, before fully standing up again. "Besides, who am I to judge? Nice ta meet'cha kiddo. I am Sans. Sans the Skeleton." the normal greeting she had used with that child... she let it slip. 

"Kiddo?" Izuku seemed confused. He laughed a little nervously before looking away. "Never mind. Nice to meet you, Sans. Anyways, we better get going, the last person is almost out the door already." The green haired kid went to jog to the door, keeping up with the others in front of himself. 

Sans sat there for a moment, before sighing to herself and smiling a little bit. 

"Maybe my experience here won't be as bad as I thought." she caught herself thinking. "Just maybe."

(( TO BE CONTINUED.))


	2. Chapter Two: Basic Training

// Authors Note: Ah, yes, guess who is posting twice in one day? I am. I am here with the game plan for chapter number two. Hopefully, it will go as smooth as the first chapter had. Comments, opinions, and suggestions for ships are always going to be appreciated. I am not much of a flat out romance writer, but I wanna try my hand at a ship this time. Until next time, and have fun, peoples. //

If there was anything that Sans was not completely fond of, it was movement. There was always something about work, and generalized 'Activity' that she could not bring herself to appreciate. Maybe it was because she was simply lazy, or perhaps it was some deep resonating reason she had yet to even figure out within herself. 

Whichever way the pizza was sliced, it did not make this situation any more amusing than she had already seen it as. 

Yes, 'Amusing'. 

Was that what she really wanted to call it? 

She wanted to be a hero, to keep people safe, but she was still very, very lazy. There was no need to hide it, it was plainly obvious to most who saw her. A slouched posture, lazy attitude, and barely notable motive. In a pro-heroes eyes, she might come off as incompetent, because of appearing so nonchalant.

"Alright, first, we are going to be doing the ball-throwing test. I will be assessing your scores from Junior High, and calculating how much you improved between that time, and now." The dark haired man mentioned to his students loosely, before he adjusting a digital calculator in his hands. "Sandra, you may come up here first." 

Sans pulls her hands up behind her head, the back side of her hair was tied in a lose pony-tale on the base of her head; messy, of course, as long as it was all in one general area. "A'ight teach."

Walking up to the man, she grabbed the ball with her hand, before looking at it. She thought back to when her, her brother, and the kid had to deal with one of his traps set up for humans. Frisk balanced the ball so easily on their head, it seemed unnatural. She smiled at the bitter-sweet memory, before walking to the line provided by the course instructor. 

"Sandra Gaster, last record was 67.9 meters. You may proceed." Aizawa leans back, watching the white-haired girl with a calculative look of indecisive boredom. Something common for him to be seen with. Looking back at his other students, he took note on how tense they were, most likely due to the threat of being expelled if they got the lowest grade.

Good. If they are going to be in this school, they better be trying their hardest. If they were not to try their hardest on an assignment, there would be no proof of their dedication, and efforts to be here in the first place. 

The way he saw it was 'Try your hardest at ALL times, or don't try at all. Don't waste your own time, and and someone else's'

Watching the girl he had handed the ball too, he easily took note of her lazy demeanor and tired eyes. Her slumped posture and sleeping habits in the classroom and before the entrance exam a few short days ago. Sleeping standing up was quite a feat. Something that would not do anyone any good, sadly.

He sighed to himself with all of these thoughts in mind.

Aizawa had never liked punishing children, or making them feel bad. He was just blunt. If someone was not cut out for a task, he could almost always tell right away. This girl though, for as short of a time as he had, was hard to read. 

Her fighting footage, and skills were so simple, and she seemed to know a lot of what to do with it as a whole. She easily took down the robots she had come to face. She barely even had to move.

Most of the other students had to get up close and personal in order to not interfere with each other, or themselves. Midoriya, Bakugou, and Iida were all decent examples of that. Midoriya needed to make physical contact with his opponents. Bakugo had to be at a close enough range to not cause drastic damages with his explosions, and Iida, depending on what he used, also had to make physical contact with opponents. 

With an even more concentrated glance at Sans, he watched as she got ready to throw the ball. 'I wonder just what she can do...'

Summoning up all her strength, Sans closed her eyes and takes a deep lean back as she wound her arm in the same direction. Thinking about her reasons to want to be a hero; as well as keeping her brother and friends in mind, she opens her eyes and takes the throw.

Leaning forward quickly, and putting all her backbone and magic into the throw. Her soul-grasping magic came out of her palm as a pulse of cold air produced by her momentum. Her eye was left ablaze, blue ghost fire coming from it for a couple seconds more, before it slowly vanished back into oblivion of its origin.

The ball flies into the sky above the training field, spinning at a rapid rate, before eventually falling back to the ground. 

"1243.5 meters. Next."

Sans nodded to her teacher before taking her leave, walking back over to the group of classmates that stood there shocked, impressed, or generally uninterested.

"Whoaa, sick score man!" A boy with red up-styled hair grinned. He appeared semi-sharklike, with sharpened teeth and a scar over his eye. However, despite this, he seemed to have the personality of a friendly guard dog. He was definitely competent, but that did not make him any less welcoming. "I am Eijiro Kirishima, nice to meet you!"

Sans went to shake the others hand, chuckling at his extroverted, happy nature. However, the second she shook hands with him, there was a loud, wet-sounding 'Pppphhlt' that sounded right afterward. Everyone looked at them in surprise, or borderline disgust before seeing what the cause of the source of the noise actually was. 

There, on her hand, was a whoopee cushion. The girl smiled cheekily, and lazily laughed at the other who was a flustered in confusion. However, soon after, he started to laugh as well. 

"Sans. Nice to meet ya." She greets the other, closing her eyes a bit before leaning back and watching as the brown-haired girl that had been talking to 'Izuku' the day before walked up to the teacher, and received the throwing ball everyone else thus-far had. 

The brown-haired girl was later referred to as 'Uraraka' by the teacher, so Sans assumed that it was her last name. Most of these people in this world called each other by their last names, most likely as a form of respect or courtesy. She ended up getting the best score, with the numbers reading 'Infinity'. 

Impressive.

After several other students introduced themselves to her, most in interest of her 'quirk' or just her seemingly strange personality, the classes went on. Including a long jump, running exercises, and other small events to try and calculate speed, strength, or even smarts. 

The day was still as slow as it had started. However, with people to talk to, she found it a bit more bearable. Mine kept touching her hair, seeming to have an obsession with braiding it. Mina seemed to be the real social butterfly of the group. Not afraid or second-guessing starting a conversation with anyone. 

Kirishima enjoyed watching the others compete, and show off their quirks during them exams. It was fun to see just how much potential someone else had. He called quite a bit of other stuff 'manly'. Sans was sure that his version of manly really meant 'cool, or really outstanding. Maybe even morally 'just' ' rather than just viewing it as something a 'man would do.'

Denki seemed to find Sans looks very appealing, but he did mind her space when he got close. He outright called her hot though, which earned a smack in the back of the head from another classmate of theirs. Her name was 'Jirou' from what Sans remembered.

After some time, Sans found herself asleep. Sans was sleeping standing up again, something her classmates had yet gotten used to. She snored lightly, standing still, and content in one place. She was done with testing for her final class for that day, so there was no real need to fret. 

Bakugo, in his infinite condescending manner, and went to sweep his feet under Sans' legs in an attempt to get the girl to fall on her ass. However, in return, Sans only ended vanishing in a flash of light blue, appearing behind the blonde just in time to knock him down to the floor. She laughs at him, more or less in the form of a light chuckle, before offering to help him up. 

He simply grit his teeth, and made a low 'tch' before shooing her arm away. He was obviously steamed from easily being caught off guard. He stomps away, grumbling and complaining to himself ahead of the rest of the class. 

"Moody." Sans mumbled to herself, chucking lowly. After Bakugo had made it a bit away, several of her classmates go over to her, wondering what it was she just did. 

"Whoa, you have strength AND can teleport? So cool!" Mina cheered from the side, clasping her hands together. 

Heh, if only they knew the half of it. Sans nearly forgot that most of these other classmates of hers hadn't even seen her other laced in abilities yet. For the most part, they were all distracted during the exam, which means they would not have noticed her other powers. 

All in all, they had only bore witness to 'levitation-like' abilities and now teleportation. No big deal. 

From what she had seen, most students only had one 'quirk' in this world. They only had ONE power. Seeing her with TWO vastly different things that could not be explained as an evolved quirk must have been rare. The other closest person to what she had might have been the red and white haired kid. She forgot his name. 

He had fire and ice powers. Most could argue that, with them both being elements, it was just a graduated version of his quirk, whichever way it may have started off. 

Midoriya was off with the brown-haired girl, though he was mumbling to himself after seeing what he had just seen. His mumbling was sort of freaking some of the other students out, if not simply making them confused, or half-way uncomfortable. 

Sans chuckled. It was kind of amusing, after all. He seemed like a try-hard, though that was not her trying to be mean about it. She was sure he tried his best to even be able to get into this school. Him hurting his arm the way he did, though, made her suspicious of his quirk. It was as if his body was not used to it. 

Even with her limited amount of time in this world being 4 years, she knew that these people grew up with quirks. While most people had not mastered them, by any means, they sure didn't have such bad, or painful looking drawbacks as he had. 

'Maybe I am just overthinking it. I don't know what goes on in this world. I am still a stranger to it, despite being here as long as I have. In my world, humans didn't even really have powers. They bartered for them, or ended up with them via malevolent forces of some kind. Voluntarily or Involuntarily. 

After class was adjourned for the day, everyone went to their respective locker rooms. Sans, being in the female locker room, tried to clean herself up as quickly as she could, and get dressed away from everyone else. She may have been a girl for 4 years, mind you, not that he tried, but she still wanted to respect other people's privacy. 

Getting dressed in a stall, she brought up a comb, and started to comb out her hair after a nice long shower. Her hair was soft again, and smelled like strawberries and orchids. It was always a nice feeling, no matter what gender you were. 

As soon as she walked out of the stall, though, clothed in a sports bra and high-waistband shorts, she heard a scream from the guys locker room. 

"Hm?" she looks over to a few benches that lie in the corner of the locker room, several of the other girls wrapping their arms around themselves in a semi-protective manner. Jiro had one of those earphone-jacks stabbed through the wall, and it had hit someone else in the eye from what Sans had heard. However, she looked away, seeing as most of the other girls in the room were only in a basic bra and undergarments. In a way, he felt he was disrespecting their privacy. 

'Just what have I gotten myself into?' 

// To Be Continued. //


	3. Chapter Three: Surprise Attack - Part 1

// HeeHee, 3 updates in one day to this story. However, I am trying to get through these parts as fast as I can. To put it simple, the story I read that inspired this fanfiction took about 5-7 chapters to get to this point. I don't want to keep this on-par with the other fanfic, because I feel like that would be considered un-creative. I loved this scene in the anime a lot. So I want to do it my own way. Let's get started! //

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Over the last few days, school had been going by relatively quickly. Sans chat with the new friend groups she had seemed to assimilate herself into somehow. She hung out around Midoriya, and his friends mostly in the morning hours, and parted with them around noon. Then, she hung around Kirishima and his friends, though Bakugo seemed to be the one they considered the unsaid leader of their group. 

After hanging out with the two groups for the better part of the day, she hung around the smaller groups which consisted of the girl group, and the outsiders. The girl group consisting of Yaoyorozu, Momo, for short. Jirou, and Hagakure. Aoyama sometimes also hung around them, seeing as he had some similar tastes in subjects. Mainly fashion. 

Then there were the outsiders that kind of just hung around together. Tokoyami, Kota, Ojiro, Sato, Shouji and Mineta. When hanging out with that group, Shouji would find himself in between Sans and Mineta, because he was a blatant pervert. However, Sans didn't treat him badly for it. 

Today, they were going to be going to a new area to train, supposedly it was a high-tech, high-function dome-like sparring ground. Something along those lines. There were many different biomes and types of environments in said training ground, so kids could practice in many different kinds of conditions for anything they may encounter when they got older. 

The bus ride was going slow, and was quiet, for the most part. For the first ten minutes of the ride, Sans was asleep. She kept her head tilted back on the bus, to avoid leaning on anyone while they were taking their trip. 

However, after she woke up, boredom was still eating away at her nerves. It was funny how someone was unable to sleep if they were too bored, or too tired. Yet sleep can overtake them when they are perfectly content and entertained. 

Trying to stay awake last night, namely to avoid having anymore night terrors, she was in bed with her phone. Holding the device over her head as she scrolled through meme pages, and basic drama posts on social media websites, she ended up dozing off. As soon as her heavy eyes closed, the device slipped from her hand and landed on her forehead with a warning thud. 

Looking over, and seeing Bakugo resting in a near seat with a distant glare out the window, Sans grinned lop-lopsidedly as she got a bright idea. Asking to swap places with Kirishima, who was two places away from her, next to Bakugo, he nodded and trades the seating arrangement. 

After sitting down next to Bakugo, Sans smiled in a playfully devilish way, making several of the other students around them get nervous, or excited for something to happen next. She clears her throat, making the other teen grit his teeth in annoyance at her. However, he didn't say anything to it. 

Sans took a short breath before finally starting to talk. "Hey Bakugo, Hey Bakugo, Hey Bakugo, Hey Bakugo, Hey Bakugo, Hey Bakugo, Hey Bakugo,-" She was tapping on his shoulder, grinning to herself as the others around her felt themselves trying to stifle a laugh. Most of them saw Bakugo's face, reddened and dramatically angry at the pesky prankster. 

"What the hell is it, woman?!" Bakugo finally yelled, getting in the others face. His eyes were narrowed, and chin firm. He kept a firm glare at the others white eyes, who looked up at him lazily. 

"Sorry man, didn't mean to make you BLOW YOUR TOP." She winks at him, laughing a little bit under her breath.

Bakugo felt his anger flare again as he holds up a fist. "I am going to fucking punch you in that stupid grinning face of yours so fucking hard I swear-" he moved toward her, his hands heating up from the oncoming explosion that was sure to be produced. 

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I am sure you don't want to get written up for trying to blow up a bus, kid." Sans closed her eyes, lazily smiling to him as she leans back in the seat. She winks at him again, before closing one of her eyes, as if it were a bit in mockery. 

Bakugo felt his temper flare, and rise even more, before it eventually simmered down again. He sighed, before growling "This is not worth my time. Leave me the hell alone, you useless extra." he huffs. His face flushing in annoyed embarrassment. 

Sans abide's by the others wishes, before leaning back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other. The rest of the trip was spent talking to Mina and Asui. Midoriya, Iida, and Tokoyami eventually joined in later. 

Upon reaching the dome, all of the students loaded their way off the bus. Aizawa lead the class inside, where all of them gathered together in a neat group, waiting for their instructions. A hero in a space-like suit comes into the training grounds, white eyes seen in the pitch-black area that made up the head. 

"Hello to all of you, I am Thirteen. I will be providing you all with these lessons in the training grounds today. I will be splitting all of you into groups, so we can separate ourselves via the biome's." Thirteen continued to give instructions to the class, though Sans felt herself zoning out. She was not always good with directions to be honest. 

However, in zoning out, she was allowed to hear more of her surroundings. To observe more of the surroundings going on around the training grounds. She was sure a random purple-tinted black wormhole, or mist of some sort showing up out of the middle of no where was NOT something that was supposed to be happening. 

"Uhhh, teach. What is that thing over there?" She raised he hand, before pointing over to where the obtrusive mist had appeared. 

Looking over to the mist, the teachers were immediately on guard. Sans knew the look of confusion, and on apprehension. She could see it in Mister Aizawa's face. Knowing well that he was on edge made her go on guard as well, many of the students following suit soon afterward. 

A blue haired man, and mist-encumbered figure walk from the mist first. Followed by multitudes and multitudes of villains behind them. Then, within seconds, the mist-encumbered man was right in font of them where they stood in the entrance way of the dome training ground

'This isn't good...' Sans thought to herself, before tucking her brothers scarf into her training uniform. The battle was going to be a messy one, she could tell that much... she just hoped there were no casualties.. there was no reset in this world.

As usual, in almost any scenario like this one, all of the villains had attacked first. Charging in, ready to take out anyone and everyone they could get their hands on. The dark figure, encumbered in mist, now right in front of them, looked down on them menacingly, despite it proper mannerisms behind his tone.

All of the students went to throw attacks at the figure, but they passed right through the mist that made up his body. After the attempts to hit whatever was on the inside of the mist that made up his body, all of the students had to back up. 

Sans, however, steps forward, making everyone nervous. Several of them try to call her back, because she was a notable distance from the group. However, she did not heed their calls. She looks at the mist-encumbered man, before glaring. "Hey there, pal. You know... you really have some nerve coming here." 

Bakugo looks to the girl as if she were stupid. Several of the other students began to think that she was outright insane. She grins to the mass of mist, before tilting her head to the side. "Looks like you guys have been really busy, huh?" she questioned, almost menacingly. 

Several of the other students backed up in worry, while others inched closer on behalf of the same feeling. Bakugo would have charged in already, but even he knew it was a bad idea. Sans seemed to know exactly what she was doing. 

"On days like this, people like you... really should fucking be behind bars." She calls to the figure, who stood there in silence, though he seemed confidant. After all, none of the attacks had hit him so far. 

As soon as Sans said what she had, she had disappeared, reappearing right in front of the darkened misty figure. She snapped her fingers and an upside-down heart appears in front of the man's chest. She grinned at him even wider, before pulling her fingers together, and taking hold of the make-shift soul that her magic had generated. 

// Note: The soul is NOT the same as Canonical Undertale Souls. Basically, the way to describe it is this- Sans has the ability to grab souls, basically grabbing people by a 'Peak Part of their Existence.' Seeing as she had come to this world four years ago, she trained her magic to form a make-shift soul on the target using the essence of their entire being. She can hold onto people with a quirk much longer than she can hold onto people that do not have a quirk. //

"Let's dance." 

After she had said the two words, the man didn't have time to react before he was mercilessly flung all around in the general area that they were all in. Sans slammed him down into the ground multitudes of times, and also went as far to slam him into the walls of the training dome, the roof of it, and several nearby trees that made up a near biome. 

She didn't show any real mercy to the figure, but everyone knew she was avoiding providing any lethal damages. It all happened so fast it seemed time had slowed to a crawl. 

Everyone was astounded, confused, and somewhat nervous. 

This lazy girl in front of them was able to use levitation, teleport, and now she could completely slam people around anywhere she pleased as long as she could grab hold of whatever it was that had manifested in front of this villain before she started tossing him around like a rag doll. 

There was a distant yell, pissed, and shocked from the blue-haired man that had stepped from the portal among the first bodies that had manifested from it. One of those brats that had been here for 'training' as they called it was throwing his colleague around like he was nothing. Up until then, most might have thought of Kurogiri as untouchable just because his quirk was so useful.

"Kill them all! Go after that white haired brat first!" he ordered some of the villains that had come along with him with an angered hiss as he went to scratch at his neck. 

More of the villains went charging forward, readying their attacks. Aizawa was already on it, making sure to keep most of them at bay. Several of the students joining in to make sure they could not get far. Sans was unable to hold onto Kurogiri for much longer, so she throws him into the closest water source she could before calling out to her classmates. 

"Whichever one of you can move the fastest needs to hurry up and get outta here. Go warn the pro heroes and get help. We are not going to be able to get through all of them on our own!" She urges. A black mist starts to appear again, swallowing many of the students and sending them off in different directions as a means of separation. 

Sans cursed under her breath, feeling herself also fall into one of these masses of darkness. She soon felt the frigidness of cold water as she falls through some ice in a snow-oriented biome that the dome had produced. She didn't mind the cold. 

She couldn't swim. 

Her bones, even in this fleshy-form that her new life had given her, were still immensely dense. They were heavy, and often made it hard to keep her own body buoyant. As she struggled and struggled to pull at the water, trying to find something to grab onto, she felt a hand pulling her up from the frigid depths. 

She looks over, and sees the dual hair colored classmate of hers. Todoroki, he was called? 

"You need to learn how to swim." he stated curtly to her, though it was not rude in any way. She sighed, and took a deep breath of air before coughing. 

"I would if I could, buddy. Would if I could." Getting up to get as much of the water out of her clothes as possible, she didn't have much time before villains of all kinds started to run in from all directions. She frowned before tucking her brothers scarf back into her training uniform. "No time for swimming lessons?" she joked to the other. 

Todoroki rolled his eyes at the statement, but part of him was amused. 

Soon enough, they were both surrounded, and back to back, ready to fight their way out of there. Sans could not risk using teleportation without taking out some of these guys first, otherwise they were just going to show up somewhere else and make another fight way more difficult that what it already was. 

"Every damn day that i'm alive, I swear."


	4. Chapter Four: Surprise Attack - Part 2

// Eyyyyyyyy, I am an Steve and I must find diamonds. *Fast forward* wOwWoWwOwWow, I have found the Diamond, YES. - Ight, I am done. If you do not partake in CraftMine, it was a 'in a nutshell video'. Anyways, welcome to the chapter. I hope to get more chapters of this out soon. I do not intend for it to be that long of a book. Hopefully. //

Combat.... fighting. Something Sans had been used to for so long in her life she didn't think anything much of it anymore. She suffered thousands and thousands of timelines , those timelines entailing her and that brat PLAYER that had caused her all that grief. All the players had caused everyone grief. 

This was almost nothing in comparison, though some of the attacks were something she had not been able to get used to yet. She also was not terribly used to fighting more than one person at a time. Her on real saving grace on that regard was that the emotionally stagnant classmate of hers was there, keeping quite a few of them at bay.

He fought silently, barely needing to move, at first. Sans, on the other hand, was chatty. She easily made fun of the opposing side. Of course, most of the villains were quite the opposite of 'level-headed', easily provoked and tricked.

There was no easy way to make sure they stayed out of the way, so she had to do her best to knock all of the ones she fought unconscious, Todoroki deciding to do the same. 

"We need to make sure to meet up with everyone else soon. Do you get squeamish easily, Mister Cool?" Sans questioned to the other, before she quickly teleport to him. As soon as she re-appeared, she activates several of her bone attacks, catching many of the enemies off guard. 

It only took a couple more minutes, and all of them were knocked out, and secured by bone attacks, keeping them plastered to the ground. 

"Alright, let's gather up everyone we can, and try to make sure there is no issues anywhere else. Mister Aizawa hopefully has the man front under control, if that is where he stayed..." Sans put her hand on the others shoulder, before closing her eyes, and envisioning Bakugou. It took a couple tries, but she did manage to get both her and Todoroki where they needed to be. 

After several more attempts and failures, as well as successions, she had manged to get everyone in relative place, near Mister Aizawa. Midoriya, Mineta, and Asui were across the way in an ocean-like biome. They looked somewhat tired, but tense, and still ready for action. 

All of the students were on guard, ready to go in and help their teacher, who was now facing off against the blue-haired man. The man was cocky, and tempremental. Easily growing upset, as if he were a child. His plans were not playing out the way he thought they should have. The way he had actually planned them. It was making him livid. 

Sans stood behind the group, panting, and sweating from all of the use of her magic. Beads of cold sweat falling from her brow. Her white eyes were replaced with the blue-green flashing iris, and blue-tinted ghost fire. 

Everyone looked back at her, mostly in worry, Iida had yet to come back with help, but some did take notice that he DID get out of the building. 

Sans started to hack up blood, as well as bleed from her nose. She fell to her nose, wheezing from the extensive usage of her quirk. She had never needed to transport so many people at once. It made her inner system shake. She could feel her soul trying to pulsate to release magic though her human body. 

"Whoa, are you alright?!" Hagakure called to the white-haired girl in worry as she ran over to meet the other. "Guys, we need water or something. Not a good idea to leave blood sitting in her mouth!" the invisible classmate called out to them. 

"I think I can try to make a bottle of purified water for her..." Momo looked to the still coughing girl, taking note that it wasn't just blood that she was coughing up anymore. She was... coughing up ... powder?

Sans continued to cough, her body shaking. If she knew that making more than herself and a couple of people teleport at one time was going to do this, she would have tried something else. 

Momo quickly summoned forth some bottled water for the other, who was now on her knees over a pool of blood and white powder. 

"What the hell is this white shit?" Bakugo asked, looking at the girl in shock, covered up by annoyance and anger. He had never seen anyone cough up powder before... something else surfaced from the girl... bone marrow? Is that what it was?

Several other students felt a chill running up their spines. 

Momo urged Sans to lean back, both of the girls white eyes were missing, as well as the blue flaming ones that the other students had been barely exposed to. She drank the water when the black-haired girl urged her to. She shook a bit, and the blood stopped being produced. 

"Mister Aizawa is getting overwhelmed, we really need to find a way to help him. Half of us should stay with Sans, in case more villains come back..." Kirishima looked to the teacher again, seeing Midoriya interfere from where he, Asui, and Mineta were. Everything seemed to freeze when a large creature walks out of another mass of mist.

Everything was going so fast. Sans had seemed to recover quickly, though she was still tired. However, the second Aizawa ended getting damaged by the blue haired man, she lost it. She was up, and interfering from a distance. Using her attacks to deter the man. This, in turn only pissed him off more. 

This also made her a target. He sent the large creature after the group of students, and it was alarmingly fast. 

"Quickly, grab on again! I can't block this!" Almost everyone grabbed onto her jacket somewhere, though it was in apprehension. She had ended up damaging herself seriously somehow because of transporting all of them before. 

"Are you a fucking idiot? Transporting all of us before turned you into a useless lump before! Do you seriously expect us to do this again?!" Bakugo yelled out to her, causing the girl to roll her eyes, seeing as they were back again. 

"I fucking swear, you are like one of angry little dogs that people stick in their purses for show." Sans stated to him. As soon as he went to yell at her for the comment, she grabbed his arm, and closed her eyes, making them all teleport to the general area of where Midoriya and the other two were. 

As soon as they reappeared at their destination point, everyone fell to the ground from about 2 feet above where they were supposed to be. Sans was unable control a full transport for them, but at least they didn't get hurt. 

The second they showed up, all of them took notice of the blue haired man. He had been charging at Asui, who was unable to move. They saw what his touch did to their teacher, if he got a solid hold on the frog-quirked classmate, there was no telling how horrible it could turn out. 

Sans quickly sets loose one of her bone attacks from the ground, causing the chapped-lipped man to be sent flying up a bit, seeing as he was not ready for it. 

During the vast amount of movement, Sans had barely noticed that her brothers scarf had come out from where it was tucked in her training uniform. 

As some of the other students had went out to help out Aizawa, a lot of pro heroes started to show up, using their attacks to secure unconscious villains, as well as the ones that had not been caught. 

Upon falling on the ground, Shigaraki growled in anger as he had been interfered with yet again. He charged forward, arm extended out toward Sans face. The girl, however, quickly moved back. He didn't completely miss her, though. 

Shigaraki had gotten a hold of Sans scarf. As soon as his fingers closed around it, the immediate area around his hand started to turn gray, and slowly crumble. Sans felt her eyes widen, quickly pulling herself back to try and get away from him. 

He, however, tightened his grasp, and the scarf started to decompose faster. Sans finally frees herself, falling back, and landing on the ground. The damage had already been done though. 

Her brothers scarf was no bigger than a bandanna now, dirty from various fights they barely missed on their way here. 

The scarf was essentially ruined...

A loud, agonized scream sounded over the training grounds. Most people were surprised about the source. After having known her for a considerable, yet short amount of time, most would have thought such a sound to come from her was impossible. 

The girl screamed as if agony was her only known emotion. The voice behind it was broken, disbelieving, and in utter anguish. 

"PAPYRUS!!!"

// To Be Continued //


	5. Chapter Five: Surprise Attack - Part 3

// Here we are, cruising on in with chapter five, folks! To be honest, I am surprised I even got in like, 5 chapters in a matter of 26 or so hours. If I was an all day writer, I would most likely have triple the amount. Anywho, I intend to make this the last chapter on the Surprise Attack set, because I am already nearing the end. However, it is also because I want to slow this story down a little bit. It came to my attention that it was fast paced, which was my intention. However, I will slow down soon.

Sans was sobbing, sitting on her knees as she cradled the scarf in her hands. Her eye was once again ablaze, intense, guttural cries coming from her seeming smaller form. She curled herself over the decrepit, shortened scarf and let all of her emotions pool out with terrifying intensity.

All of the students, and now the pro-heroes watched her as they did their best to keep themselves guarded. Various villains started to spring up again, already charging up their attacks. 

Sans leans forward and curls her arms into her chest, still clutching the fabric in her hands. 

Shigaraki, an an annoyed rage went to reach his hand down to touch her, and finally rid himself of this white-haired pest. Before he could though, a bone came shooting from inside of sans body, stabbing him through the arm. 

"Auuugh, you little BITCH!" The blue haired man hissed as he drew his arm back, pulling it closer to himself. He quickly gives out orders to the Nomu, who was nearby, to get rid of the girl for him. The creature, being a mobile tool that it had been designed to be, obliged. It charges at the girl at alarming speeds. 

Sans stood up, her sobbing stopping only for a deadly silence to overtake her. Her sadness still spilled off of her like a waterfall though. She brought out her arm, and clenched her fingers in toward her palm as she kept the red cloth cradled even closer to herself. "I am so sorry Papy... I am so sorry...." she whispered under her breath. 

All she felt at the moment was an overwhelming emptiness. It haunted her, and made her numb to the inward pain she soon started to feel from her magic being overused. She summoned multitudes of bone attacks, and threw the Nomu around the area like it was nothing. 

Something new showed up though. Some dragon/doglike heads showed up as soon as she lets out another guttural scream, this time of hateful rage. She points to the villains and the dragon-like skulls let out a large beam of blue light, frying the Nomu. Though the Nomu was far from disintegrated. 

The fight went on between the two for a long while. Everything seemed to go so slow... yet to quickly at the same time. The teachers tried to find a way to get her away. It didn't take much to notice that she was exhausted. 

For the most part, Sans was covering fights all around herself, in more areas than one. It lessened the work on the already beat up students, and teachers that were brought here to help out. She was DETERMINED to not not let anything happen to anyone around her. The red cloth in her battered hand standing as a reminder as to just how much of a failure she was.

Just how useless she had been no matter what she had done.

"Just how much power does this little shit have?!" Shigaraki cursed as he backs up, watching as the Nomu he had been given slowly turned into nothing but ashes, and ripped up cloth. He clenched his teeth from behind the hand that lie over his face, feeling his rage rising. 

"Kurogiri!" He snapped, the mist-like man nodding before forming small warp gate, just big enough for Shigaraki to put his hand through. Sans took notice, and scrambled to get up, though she was too late. The hand appeared from a warp gate in font of her, and extended, grabbing her arm near the hand. 

Time around everyone seemed to pull to a crawl. 

Everyone watched in horror as the demented man managed to grab Sans by the hand, taking it in a firm grasp. The scarf she held onto disintegrated, until there was no more than about 2 inches by 3 inches of cloth left of it. 

Sans didn't even scream from the pain. She just let out one more sob, before pulling herself to teleport. Part of her wrist and arm already starting to crumble from the quirk that had been activated on it. 

Then something odd happened. Not in her perspective, but in everyone else's. A health bar showed up over her head. 

{Sans: 0.65Hp/1Hp , 1 Atk}

"What's this?" Tomura remarked as he looks over his shoulder at her, taking note of the health bar. "Interesting..." He hissed, before looking at the ashen Nomu pile. "You know, this is all you fault. At this rate... I just need you out of my way..."

Oh no... 

"Kurogiri, distract all those low-lives over there. I have something I need to finish." Tomura stalked forward, pulling up his arm as he glared down the girl that had made a mess of his plans. "You are going to pay dearly for what you caused. I will make this as painful as possible, and THEN I will kill as many of your classmates and pro heroes as I can. Just to prove how useless all of your FUCKING trouble was..." 

One-track minded villains were scary. Aizawa had known well more than one in his days of being a pro hero. He had dealt with them before. All of his class were keeping villains at bay. The second one of them went to try and help Sans, a pro hero either stopped them, or another villain showed up. 

This blue haired villain that Sans had deterred form being able to cause more damage was an example of a single-minded villain. He only wanted to cause general pain when he first came here. However, Sandra ruined his objective. 

Now, instead of trying to get her out of the way, and continue with his plans, he was outright out to destroy her because of how much trouble she had caused him. He had been trying to use his quirk to stop Tomura for a while now. But his vision was overwhelmed and he couldn't activate his quirk.

All Might had finally freed himself from the fight he was in, and taken the action to go and try to get the girl before it was too late. He charged forward, pulling back his fist to form a punch. However he found himself stopping the second Sans had gained her bearings. 

Sans had managed to summon her magic back up, causing he body to heavily glitch. She growls out at the man, before both eyes disappear, left with nothing but the pitch black eyes that looked empty and hollow. 

She pulls up he undamaged hands and summoned several curved bones, before quickly knocking Tomura down to the ground. 

She then took the curved bones, using them to pin Tomura to the ground. His hands, arms, legs, feet, and anywhere around were unable to move. She summoned up one last bone attack, walking up to the man, stepping on his chest. She ensured to walk over where the sun doesn't shine, stomping on him there. 

The man growled, winded and in immense, uncomfortable pain. She stopped, standing on his chest, before summoning the bone attack to full action. It wrapped over the mans neck, and began choking him out. 

Tomura wheezed, unable to use his quirk to escape. However, just in the nic of time, a random villain with claw hands dashes from a nearby warp gate the second it formed.

Sans, in exhaustion, was teleport again. She was too exhausted. She moved back, but that was about it. The villain appears right in front of her, and pulls his arm back before slashing at her. 

She closed her eyes, and waits for the all too common pain to come to her. 

However, somehow, it doesn't. 

Despite that, she was too exhausted. She hardly even noticed that she was bleeding from her mouth and nose. She couldn't look up to see what happened. To see how bad she had been hit, or anything. 

Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and she falls to her side, unconscious, and exhausted. 

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, several figures all sit together in a room, talking to one another. 

"What do you mean, Killer? How is this possible?" A voice sounded from the center of all the figures. The voice was deep, and almost concerned, but also doubting and dull. Someone worn, and stressed out.

"Yes, I am sure. I felt it! I felt HIM!" 

"Are you sure? Nobody has seen him in 4 years. We all miss him, but we never found a trace of him after he disappeared." 

"Yes, I am sure. I am more connected to him out of all of us, because I am one of the more recent versions of him that diverged into an AU. I know what I am talking about. I know it's him!" 

"If you say so... but... even if this is the case... what do you expect us to do?" 

A deep voice sounded from the middle of the room again. "I use this negativity that I can feel..." the voice stated. "If it is him, he is in distress... something terrible must have happened..." 

"What are we waiting for! Come on, we need to take this chance to try and find him, before we lose it! It has already been 4 years!" 

". . . ." 

"It is worth a try..."

// Note: Who do you guys want to be the one that protected Sans? Anyone that isn't Midoriya, because I wanna give a different student the spotlight. Suggestions guys? //

// To be continued //


	6. Chapter Six: Surprise Attack (Conclusion)

// Roses are red, I like to kick grass; this weather in Texas is fucking beating my ass. Hello again, my friendly readers. I am back with another chapter. Whether or not it is a good chapter is debatable, but hey, it is all about perspective. Anyways, TODOROKI won the votes for being the one to save Sans. Let's get LEFT into it.

Sans lay on the ground, unconscious, and most likely dying. No one knew, but it was a worrisome assumption based on the amount of blood she was losing through her mouth. 

As the previously-unseen villain made his way to bring down whatever weapons or quirk he had down on the girl, he was stopped by a large, thick wall of ice forming in front of her within the time that it takes to simply blink.

The wall of ice quickly deters the man, who moves back as soon as more ice was sent jutting from the front of the transparent surface. There was no time to spare. Todoroki felt himself tense, and shiver a little bit. He was not too expressive as a person, but seeing Sans expending her own powers, and safety the way she had both gave him high anxiety, and made him feel somewhat guilty. 

Most every one of the other students felt guilty in some way. They could have done so much more. So much more to try and keep people from getting hurt. Now, Several pro heroes had small wounds, Thirteen was in critical condition, Mister Aizawa had serious damage done to his arm, and his face. No one currently know the situation with EVERYONE else.

They were all just kids. When you are young and impressionable, it is always so easy to blame yourself. 

Managing to trap the villain long enough for Cementoss to get a good hold on them, Todoroki and several of the students rush forward to see how Sans was faring. 

Part of her training outfit was covered in blood that it had absorbed from her bleeding from the mouth. Once again, there was white powder in the blood, confusing a lot of the students. All of them stood there in discomfort, doing their best to stop the bleeding. 

Momo couldn't do much to get Sans to drink, seeing as the other girl was out cold. The second Kirishima goes to pick her up, he noticed how she was cold to the touch. Almost frigid. She wasn't close enough to Todoroki's ice to have gotten cold that way... it was more confusing, and almost scarring, than anything else. 

For most of the students, if not all of them, it was the most blood they had ever seen produced by one single person. 

Bakugo shoved several of the other students out of the way, growling out to them for them to 'Stop standing around like a bunch of dumb-asses, and do something.' Midoriya went to help out some of the pro-heroes, followed by Asui, Ochaco, Hagakure, Shoji, Koda, and Ojiro. 

Bakugo made haste to remove his gauntlets, and took off the shirt of his costume. It was a skin-tight, but still absorbent material. It should do enough to keep the bleeding at bay. At least a bit. 

For now.

Todoroki walks over to the rambunctious boy, closing the distance between himself and the other crowding students. He uses his ice to try and get the blood to slow down, internally. Not enough to do lethal damage, of course. It would have been much easier if it were something like a chest wound. Easier to spot and keep at bay. Internal damage is a lot harder to keep under control. 

"Come on dumbass. A smiley shitface like you doesn't seem to be the kind of person that gives up after taking a swim in their own blood." Bakugo urged somewhat quietly to he girl, keeping the cloth near her face. He kinda felt bad, though, to be fair, he only ever sweat from his arms. He never really gained body odor. 

Doesn't make it any less awkward having your shirt on someone else's face. 

"I will do my best to make some bandages. The pro heroes are still trying to scour around for any loose villains we might have missed. None of the heroes are close enough to know Sans condition. Mina went to go and get one, so we can get them to the hospital..." 

"Good. I will go and get some of the others who have minor wounds. Better to treat them, so recovery lady can deal with any critical cases..." Yaoyorozu jogged up to them, before pulling activating her quirk, and pulling gauze and band-aids. She had no idea how to try and make proper disinfectant though.

Everything was a blur of pain, and temporary confusion. This white sheet of light over her vision was odd. Usually, if she died, she was dropped somewhere in the void. Floating there, aimlessly, usually sulking or having a breakdown in consideration of how much of a failure she really was. 

She thought back to the battle. Teleportation, Gaster Blasters, Bone Attacks... Gravity Manipulation.... Papyrus's Scarf... 

Oh, right... Papy's scarf....

She urged her eyes to open. The only thing making up the basis of her eyes were white iris's and gray pupils. Large and unfocused. The room she was in was empty, and the overhead fan gave her a small feeling of both anxiety, and relief. She must have been safe, for now, if she was here. Right?

She was going to go with yes, for now at least. If she wasn't, she would know soon enough. 

Being half asleep did not ease her running mind. All she wanted to do was sleep. The gravity of the situation was too much for her to take, even though not all of it had settled in over her just yet. She needed time to remember. To make sure she recapped everything that had happened. 

Looking over to the table, she spots a small piece of red cloth. Instantly, time seemed to slow down again. It seemed to slow as if it were doing it just in her favor. Everything hurt... she hurts all over. Her body was sore, arm asleep and her heart felt as if it had just been gouged out of her chest. 

Unlike most other people, she did hold the right to say such a thing, and mean it. In the thousands, tens of hundreds of thousands of resets that she had managed to live through, she had managed to get her ribs broken and soul torn out by that PLAYER at LEAST twice. 

The feeling of bones snapping, and having the very basis of your being ripped from inside of you, just to be crushed in the greedy little hands of some bored brat with nothing better to do than torture others; it left an intense feeling of resentment, and grotesque awe. 

Watching as the very inside of you gets turned into nothing more than an ashen item, other because it had turned to dust, or shattered. It all depended on the kind of soul that you had. 

Sans pulls herself from her thoughts as she pushed down her pain, and exhaustion to sit up in her medical bed, and lean back against the bed frame for the support that her body needed to keep from falling over. 

"Papy, I am so, so sorry..." Sans choked out a whisper as she reaches out a tentative hand to try and grab the last little bit of scarf that remained from her little brother. She grabbed it, with unfocused, and almost seemingly untrained hands. 

The limbs quivered, either from exhaustion or sadness, maybe a disdained mixture of both. She pulls the scarf piece close to herself, cuddling it closer to her chest as she thought about all of those amazing, long-lost times with her brother. 

Moments that this new life was never, ever going to let her have again. Him picking her up, and putting her on his shoulders, just to make her feel taller... him cooking his terrible dishes of spaghetti and presenting them to her. They might not have tasted all that good... but they were always amazing. They were always amazing, because he tried to hard, and he loved what he did. He loved it to no end. 

Sans felt that way about Papyrus. 

She loved him to no end. He was always so kind and caring. Understanding, and outrageous. 

No matter what, she would never have him made any other way. 

Pulling the scarf to her face, she sobbed a bit, before feeling tears quickly fall from her eyes. She squeezed them shut, in hopes to get the burning to stop. It always hurt so much to cry, and yet it was always so easy. 

Crying was healthy. The reason behind her crying was not. 

"I am such a failure..." She whispered to herself, before folding her fingers over the essentially ruined scarf. She felt her bottom lip fold under her teeth as she wiped at her face with her exposed arm. Her arm was covered in cuts, bruises, and residual damages from resets past. She kept them hidden because she didn't need people questioning why the markings were there. 

They were not there for self detrimental reasons. They were there because her body couldn't heal and hide everything from her timeline fights anymore. Her system was just to weak for that. Either that or it simply refused, as if to teach her some kind of lesson she had yet to grasp. 

After clearing her arm back out of her mind, she simply felt numb. Was it possible to feel nothing but disdain, and STILL feel numb? She didn't know. The outside world felt as if it were some kind of cruel illusion and she was simply stuck in her own head. She wanted to escape to the land of dreams again, but he body was too tired to let her. 

Ironic how the body seemed to work that way...

She simply pushed herself to draw her legs to her chest, before letting out more small sobs, and cradling the scarf piece gently in her hand. Rocking back and forth occasionally, she starts to whisper a song that her pal Frisk had taught her.

The good frisk that she knew, and loved. The good Frisk that was gone. Just like the rest of her friends. 

She thought to her little brother. Him in his baby-bones years... he was so innocent, and pure. Too good for the shitty fate that befell him almost every single time a reset had taken place. 

She whispers under her breath, imagining booping his cute little nose, or seeing his happy, welcoming smile just one more time. She imagine touching his face, and bringing her skull to his and calling him a dork whenever he did something outrageous. She imagines holding his small, prone form in her arms when he was just he was just a small bundle, and rocking him to sleep 

She imagined everything she had done with him. 

With a sigh, she brokenly sings out in subtle, rigid melody, a crack in her voice all the while- 

"You are my sunshine..."

"My only sunshine..."

"You make me happy..."

"When skies are gra-ayy..."

"You'll never know, dear..."

"How much I love you..."

"Please....."

"... Please..."

" ... Please don't take my sunshine away...."

// To Be Continued // 


	7. Chapter Seven: Crimson and Powder Concerns

// LMAO the title makes it sound like some kind of drug addiction. I am not going to change it either, so suffer. :"D Anyways, I am going to hop over to one of my other stories after this chapter, so I can update for those people too. Have fun, and stay safe, my internet family. //

"Please don't take my sunshine away..."

A small, broken voice was heard from the inside of the medical room. Drained and tired, lost and present all at once. 

The little woman felt her lips purse in a matter of sadness and empathy. Something had happened to her, she knew that much, though she did not know the story behind it. She had only seen the prankster a couple times, at best. She was always to smiley, and relaxed. It was almost as if this were not the same person she had seen before. 

Making sure her hair was re-situated and out of her face, Recovery Girl walks into the room, and making a quiet knock on the door. She would have walked in anyways, but she felt it was better to be polite about the situation. 

As she treads into the room, she thinks about the conversation that she had with All Might, Aizawa (When he had woken up) and Principal Nezou. After all, something very confusing, and worrisome had happened when Sandra had come into the hospital.

The girl was still losing blood, though it was at a slower pace due to the red and white haired boys quick thinking. All of the students wanted to stay around, and see if their teacher, the heroes and Sans were going to be alright. 

Aizawa had been among the easier patients to deal with. Though he still had considerable amount of damage done to him nonetheless. 

Thirteen was still in critical condition, and she was waiting for their results to come back from testing. Other doctors would surely be able to get the hero the medical attention they needed. Stuff she was unable to provide. 

This girl though... she... died. Or at least, Recovery Lady thought she had. Did she die? Is that what that... yellow and black ... menu? Was it a menu? What did it mean?

At first, it seemed as though it was just an aftershock of a quirk, of some kind. The girls face started to crack, and peel. However, the cracking and peeling soon turned into ashes, or powder. Whatever it was...

The girl was there one second, and it seemed as though she was unconsciously trying to hold on to what little bit of life she might have had left... but she just turned into a pile of powder. She was nothing more than her clothes, the bandage, the red piece of fabric, and whatever solid objects she had kept on herself around the time.

At first, Recovery Girl remembered sitting there in shock, and disbelief. However, it was quickly swallowed down into her subconscious the second a glowing black and yellow menu-like entity appeared over the powder that now lie in the students spot. 

{ GAME OVER }

[ Continue Reset ]

Before she could even do anything, something dropped on the menu in front of her, clicking the 'Continue' option. She was not sure what it was, but whatever caused it, she thanked the lords, because the option brought the girl back from her powdered state. 

Her body reformed slowly, and pieced itself back together. She lay silent for the longest time, putting Recovery Girl on edge. However, after at least 10 minutes.. she started to breathe again.

Recovery Girl had lost many people before. She was a doctor after all. Mistakes happen, tragedy strikes, and lives are easily lost. Life was a precious, easily wasted thing. 

Sans seemed to know that, based on how she reacted in the training dome. She didn't want to give the other side a chance to retaliate, though it is impossible to stop anything from happening at all. She did her damn best to hold them back as far as she could get them, and then some.

It was as if she knew just how much was on the line. 

Hell, some students even described it, saying that it seemed she was used to such a situation. As if it were something she had experienced so much before that fear was no longer an opponent.

No kid should ever have to be so used to something so catastrophic happening. 

Nearly all of the other students were shaken up after the attack. After all, they had only been in school a few days. They weren't even skilled enough to be considered under a sidekick. They had so much to learn. So little time, it seems.

Sighing to herself, she double checked the girl. She was silent now, still holding the cloth in her hand as if it were the only thing binding her to this place. As if it were the only lifeline she had of sorts. Sans didn't say anything to Recovery Girl. Hell... she didn't even know if Sans processed that she was even there yet.

Wit a small nudge, she urged the girl to look at her, or at least tried and failed. Sans barely looks at her, before looking out the window again, refusing to break the silence.

"You will have food coming in shortly." The grayed woman mentioned to Sans, who didn't bother to respond back. "I will be sending in someone to keep an eye on you, and keep you stable. I need to go and attend a meeting. If you need something, be sure to let whoever comes in know of it." 

With that, The small woman made it outside the door, before passing an access card to a fellow staff member, and walking down the hallway of the school.

The door to an established room opens, and Recovery Girl walks in, before dusting herself off, and setting down some of her equipment on a nearby table. She walks across the room, before finding her way to a long table, where several other teachers sat. Aizawa leans over the table lazily, though he was still in pain.

All Might was in his more and more commonly seen 'deflated' form, looking around the table in obvious worry as he keeps his hands folded together. 

Nezou stands in his chair, to make sure he is able to be seen where he his sitting in the center. 

Cementoss, Present Mic, and several other less-involved teachers stand near the table, making sure to listen to the conversation that was about to take place. Oddly enough, they were all here in meeting mainly about Sandra, though it did overview the entire event of the attack on the Training Dome.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you have busy schedules, but I am sure we all know why we are here." The rodent-like man puts his paws over his chest as he took in a sigh, closing his eyes in brief thought. "The attack on the Training Dome was a very deliberate incident. Meaning we can expect the possibility of another attack there. However, I would assume they are not going to be that brash."

The humanoid puts his arms behind his back before going to move the subject a little bit. 

"We are going to need some guards there to make sure there are no possible breaches at any point. Get warp-preventing quirks. Make sure that no one can teleport, or transport in or out of the area." 

"I will get on that right away." Cementoss rises from the table, knowing well he can leave without asking permission. The smaller, animal-like teacher had made it clear that everything done from that point forward in relation to the incident should be immediate.

"As for the rest of you, I applaud all your good work, and speed. However, we have another issue, or incident to talk about. Usually, we would keep it as low-presented as possible, for this this one, I don't think it can quite wait..." Nezou explained to the rest of the teachers, who tense a little under his intense, calculative expression. 

With that, Recovery Girl stood up, dusting off a part of her dress and medical coat. Her eyes were still closed, as they always were, but she looked nearly as serious as the principal had. 

"Shuzenji, would you like to take it from here, for explanation purposes?" The higher-up asked to the woman before taking a seat in his chair. He puts one paw over the other in an expectant, formal manner before sighing. 

"That would be just fine with me, sir." The woman went to stand up, pushing back her chair a little bit. "I was working on trying to heal up one of the newer students to our school in Aizawa's hero course. During the time I was working on her, I discovered several uncanny things..." 

Aizawa looks to the woman, before thinking about his white haired students. He felt himself inwardly lurch a bit. He saw how much blood she was spitting up before he inevitably got immobilized and put serious condition. Sandra was going to town on the villains, though she had ample difficulty. 

She fought hard, and recklessly at that. Surprisingly enough, there were no considered casualties. Even in a frenzy, she had managed to make sure to leave every one of the villains relatively unharmed, and alive. It was amazing and alarming just how much of the training grounds she was able to cover with her quirks. Even ones she had not seen. 

After she had been taken into the medical room, he didn't hear anything else of her. He didn't even know what was going on now, because he spent a lot of his time sleeping, and trying to heal from what damages had been done to him.

"Sir, when I was working on her, trying to heal her, I think she... died." The woman stated out, causing everyone to both grow alarmed and confused. 'Think she died.' How can one 'think' someone died, especially if they are in a medical profession? None of them questioned her out loud though, because they knew that in a world such as theirs, they needed to expect the unexpected. 

"What do you mean, Chiyo?" The principal questioned to her, tilting his head in the crowing confusion that all of the other teachers seemed to share. 

"When I was trying to stabilize her body to heal her internal injuries, her body completely turned into dust..." Chiyo brough out a small tablet from an inside pocket in her medical coat. She pressed the power button, entered a number key, and pulls up a security feed video. "Here, this caught what happened."

She plugged in an adapter cord to the device, before hooking it into a relatively unused projector. After turning it on, and making sure the video feed was able to be seen, she plays the feed to the other teachers. 

All of them shivered when they heard the heart monitor stop, and the long buzz of the flat line played through the room. The chills only grew when they all witnessed the girl crumbling to ashes in front of the surprised medical worker. Then, the glowing black and yellow menu appeared. 

{ GAME OVER }

[ Continue Reset ]

Somehow, something had fallen from the ceiling of the room, landing on the menu. The said object, whatever it was, landed on the *Continue option. It was either mocking luck, or a sign from the lord above, whomever they might be. 

Slowly, Sans body rebuilt again, and the heart monitor started up, giving a steady heartbeat as all injuries seemed to have vanished from her that were produced from the fight. 

Aizawa was shocked, and intrigued. No one had even seen a quirk anywhere near like this before.. hell, they hadn't seen anyone with more than one quirk before. Not yet, at least. 

Sandra seemed to possess quirks that allowed her to use Levitation, Telepotation, Summoning Entities, and Stagnant attacks as well as projectiles. That was four quirks right there. Now, you add what could just nearly be ADJACENT to a possibility of immortality. 

"That is something we will need to keep in mind. Have any of you tried to contact Sandra's immediate family to come see her?" Nezou asked the teachers, before looking between all of them. 

"That was one of the problems I wanted to discuss." Aizawa mentioned to the animal-like man. "Sandra does not seem to have any known living or deceased relatives." 

// To Be Continued //


	8. Chapter Eight: Hospital Worries

Authors Note: hAhAhAhAhA- Guess who it is after about 2-2 & 1/2 weeks? That's right, buckaroos, it's this guy- *le lenni face* .... Yeah. As you can tell, I am sleep deprived, ludicrous, and I am kinda craving Pringles, Let us just get into the story, lmao.

Hours ticked by, and the day had slowly managed to blend itself into night time. 

Sans was kept in the school nurse's office, because if she was sent to the hospital with no parental background, and no other sources to be called, the authorities or child services we likely to be called. For one reason, or another. Most of the orphaned children were sent to other cities, or even neighboring countries, because cities in Asia were always vastly populated. 

Recovery Girl had come in several times to make sure Sans was still stable, checking the girls temperature, and bodily damage. However, she didn't mention anything about the... death to her. 

How would one say to someone else that they had died and been revived by a bit of pure luck? How does one come to terms with the fact they had died at all? It all seemed so painfully annoying. However, that does not mean that it was a waste of time to the olden medic. She was genuinely concerned more than anything else. 

The students had stayed in late with Aizawa, who made sure to be around constantly, in case anything was needed for his most damaged student. Even if she had been put in the hospital, Sandra proved herself to be very competent. That, though also means he should pay attention to her far more closely. If she was able to make a villain who was set out on carnage turn ALL of his attention to her, there was a good chance direct vengeance could be a next, far more bold step. 

Villains all worked differently. 

So no one would ever know for sure.

Most of the students parents either wait out in the parking lot, in worry for their children, or they come in, seeing as a lot f people would not want to be outside away from their kids with what had easily transpired. All of them stood in the hallway, sitting on doors, or the floor that lie firmly beneath their seats. 

"I don't know how she is going to react to visitors at the moment... however you can try to go in there. Feel free to come and get me if any of you need me. I will be in my office, getting medical supplies put together for classrooms. I will have an alarm in my room if any of her equipment starts to fail, or if it detects something off with her healing process." The recovery girl opened the girl to Sandra's room walking away after lingering by, in case there was an immediate breakdown. 

Sandra looks over to the door, seeing almost all of her classmates filing in one at a time. They all looked immensely worried. Sans face didn't change from what it was as for a few seconds, however, she soon altered her expression, in hopes that no one had noticed her yet. 

She let her body relax, and leaned herself up against the backboard of the bed, her monitor going at a steady rate. Mina, Uraraka, Iida, and Midoriya were among the first to go up to her, and see if she was okay with small questions. They made sure not to overwhelm her though. 

Sans smiled up at that, though it was obvious that she was exhausted. No normal humans eyes ever seemed to be so droopy, or darkened the way the bags under her eyes seemed to present. She greeted them passively, as if she were in there for no other reason than a broken leg from a biking accident. 

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Iida scolded her, though it was firm, he didn't yell, after all, he didn't know if she had a headache. He sighed, and crossed his arms. "Sans, you fought out there, and fought long and hard." He paused. 

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Iida tried to contain his anger, though it was not at Sans, so much as it was at the situation itself. He was sure a lot of people would be more hurt than what they were if she had not intervened in basically every fight she was conscious of being active. 

To have so much power to fight in more than one place at one time without clones was astonishing. 

It was also worrisome. 

After rubbing at his temples, he moved off to the side, Mina and Yaoyorozu walk forward. 

Mina, though she was not present through most of the fight in areas Sans was in, was still scared for the girl when she heard from Momo that he coughed up blood and powder. What kind of person coughs up powder? Was that even a drawback to a quirk? If so, it was a very irking, and scary one. She even heard Bakugou mumbling something to himself. It sounded as if he said it looked like bone marrow.

"Sans, you should not just go out and act to quickly like that!" Mina puts her hands on her hips, in an attempt to keep her composure. "You scared all of us. We have only known you for a couple days, but so far, it seems that you are the only one EVERYONE in class has talked to." The pink skinned girl sighs, before she folds her arms in front of her legs, in a formal manner. 

Momo took the chance to step forward, setting down the unfinished portion of Sans water on the dresser next to her. "We are just students in this school, and we have already experienced something very traumatizing. Not to mention, you looked so much on the verge of death, I was also frightened." The raven haired girl only looks to the darkened window, not wanting to look back to Sans face, in fear there would be blood pouring from her mouth again.

Sans looks around, even students in the back were all standing there in worry. Various parents were there as well, making sure that they kept an eyes out, in case anything went awry. 

Bakugo walked up to the bed, nudging Yaoyorozu out of the way. He may have been an asshole, but he wasn't stupid. He did have some decency. Unless he knows them well, he is not going to just shove them out of the way. Especially someone in a high end family like the creator-of-objects herself. 

"You were a dumbass. Plain and simple." He glared down to Sans, keeping his face scrunched up, in a matter of disgust, and if you looked hard enough, worry. "What was with you anyways?" He looks over to the desk, and aggressively grabbed the barely in-tact piece of cloth Sans managed to keep with her. 

This, in turn, made the girl stiffen. She felt her soul (in this case, heart) start to beat faster, as if it were going to break out her rib cage. She went from calm, to on edge. 

"What does this mean to you, as so why you fucking flipped out and acted like a baby out there? That was one hell of a tantrum." He waved the cloth in front of her, glowering his eyes down further, trying to intimidate her. 

His mother and father were among the parents that were not int he crowd. Several of the other parents though, immediately felt themselves get angry at the boy. He was basically ridiculing her, and belittling her, after she had wen through and risked her life or all of them. Though they would have agreed she should have just tried to go about it a different way. 

"Kid, I think that is enough-" Jirou's father, Kyotoku mumbled out. He didn't lay a finger on the angry blonde though, knowing it could be grounds for retaliation. 

"Zip it old man, this is between her and me." Bakugo hissed out, before getting in Sans face. He noted how she was silent. She didn't say anything. She just sat there, and stared, emptily. Seeing her with no emotion at all was scarier than seeing her pissed. Several of the students step back, in fear there was going to be a fight. 

"Kacchan, that is enough. She is tired, and needs sleep, you need to leave her alone." Midoriya was still intimidated by Katsuki, that was obvious, but he was not afraid to say something. He gave a subtle look to the blonde, one that only pissed the Katsuki off. 

"Zip it you damn nerd!" 

"Put my brothers scarf down." 

There was a small voice from her. She looked him right in the eyes, and there was an unreadable, solemn anger in her eyes that made everyone freeze. Both of the eyes appeared to be missing, leaving blackness where normal eye whites would be. There was a chilling silence. 

Bakugo couldn't even find the proper words to say. He just grit his teeth, and dropped the scarf on the floor, walking over it. Luckily enough, his feet were not all that dirty. 

In retaliation to the crude action to her brothers scarf, though, Sans brought up her hand, and summoned several bones that spawned in from the door frame, making the blonde hit his head on them right before he made it out the door. The blonde cursed profusely, letting out an angered "Fuck you too, BITCH!" before storming down the hallway. 

Sans felt her face contort in a bit of amusement. "Takes one to know one, asshole." 

Every one of the students were astounded. Sans seemed to not have one set personality sometimes. Though lazy and easily amused seemed to be a default. Some of the kids felt a little happy that she did that, Bakugo was indeed an asshole, after all. Thought that did not mean they were going to treat him badly for it. 

Several of the adults, though, took a good long look at Sans arms. There were bruises and scars everywhere, littering her arms, as well as around her exposed shoulder, and what little bit the could see of her legs. Every part of her seemed to be hurt. Several of the parents were concerned, seeing as they either had kids, or used to know kids who's arms and legs would end up in that condition due to very bad, self-detrimental reasons. 

Beru Asui, Tsuyu's mother, took note of it in particular. She made a small promise to herself to talk to the principal, or anyone else she deemed necessary for this development. However, this did lead her to wonder where the girls own guardians or caretakers were. If it were her little tadpole, Tsu in that bed, she wouldn't even be able to work with a clear conscious. No matter how much they needed the money. 

Recovery Girl walks in after some more time passes, before letting everyone know it was time to go. All of them say goodbye to Sans, before leaving, the scarf piece mysteriously vanishing with the crowd.

((To be Continued.))


	9. Chapter Nine: Red Thread

Well Hello there. Thanks for checking in. I'M still a piece of garbage! :DD

Nah but really guys, I spent all day on Roblox. I am very, very happy for some reason. I hope to keep a good mood through the chapter. I am trying to slow the progression of the book down a bit, and I will definitely not be going over all of the events. However, I could do my best to talk about them at length, so you know that I did not ignore their existence.

Slowness. Nothing but the dragging time of day that ate at the conscious of Sans. She was not permitted to get up from the bed, and Aizawa was in the room with her. She had tried to teleport out of the hospital, just to get caught by him. He easily got her rounded back into the hospital, because she could only travel so far via teleportation.

Sans looked over to the man, her eyes concentrated, and slightly annoyed. It was not at the lazy man, of course. She was just upset with her situation. Keeping her BOUND to the bed to keep her from moving was no use, just BECAUSE she could teleport. 

Aizawa learned the hard way that she could not be bound by his quirk-cancelling powers. Leaving him more confused than anything else, at this point. Everything they had to learn about Sandra was a surprise, and lead to even more troublesome of a situation than anything they knew about her before. 

In the end, Aizawa and Recovery Girl had to get her with a sedative because she Sandra had somehow worked herself up into a panic attack. She slept without ease, and tossed and turned all night. Unable to find true rest, or true satisfactory. She remembered getting the sedative administered to her body by Recover Girl. She didn't fight too much, because she already regret putting the teachers through hell just to look after her. However there was never an easy way to stop a panic attack, especially a self-induced one.

The blackness of her mind consumed her, and she floats in the abyss until she can feel her body again.

Blue eyes opening, the white-haired girl lets her gaze wander around the room. Her body ached, and she felt her head spinning, despite not even moving it yet. The darker corners of the room were spinning in place, while the immediate area over her seemed to be holding eerily still. It was disorienting.

Several shadowed figures stand over her, based on the two mops of spiked hair, the long ponytail, and a large body of hair over a nearly-hunched figure, she came to the conclusion that Kirishima, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, and Asui were all standing there, and that was who all she saw at the LEAST.

Sitting up, Sans brings her hand up to her forehead, before rubbing at her temples. She covered her face soon after, not keen on the sunlight pooling in through the window. Her eyes flashed blue before returning to their 'Typical' white color. She only grunts and groans on her adventure called 'sitting up'. 

Of course, she soon regrets sitting up in the bed. Her memories fully come flooding back to her, and she automatically loses all of her energy that he had maintained. She went to fall back in the bed a bit, but Kirishima puts his hand behind her back to keep her from falling back too heart. Her head was close to the headboard of the bed. 

If there were to be enough momentum behind her fall, she most likely would have hit her head. Not a pleasant feeling, or thought for that matter. 

"Thanks Kiri..? The identity of whoever kept her from falling back was still a little fuzzy, but after a moment, she managed to confirm the happy red-heads identity.

Kirishima nodded at the nickname given to him by nearly all of his classmates already. He goes to lower Sans head back to the pillow, but she stopped him, with a small grunt.

".. No. Please just help me stay sitting up. If I lay back down, I am more than likely going to fall back asleep..." Sans waited to see if Kirishima would just prop her up a bit and leave. However, the redhead stayed there, and kept his arm over her shoulder (Sort of in a buddy-like way) to keep her propped up. 

She found herself blushing a little bit, her face turning light blue. However, she brushed it aside, and the blush faded quickly. She looks around, and sees Yaoyorozu sitting there with Mina, who just walked in from the near doorway.

"Yoo, Yao, I am here." She cheered, though she tried to make it a bit quieter than usual. She walks over to the bedside, and looks at Sans. She kept her hands behind her back, and made sure to make herself look like she was behaving normally. Mina was still on-edge about Sans' health, and mood. 

The pink girl seemed nervous, and rocked back and fourth on her feet as she talked with Jirou and Aoyama, who was standing near the window of the room. Jirou seemed hardly interested in the small conversation, but she tried to be polite. Aoyama on the other hand was fully invested. 

After some small chatter, the room falls silent.

Sans was looking at her lap, lost in thought with the memories of her little brother sitting her her lap, wanting to count her fingers. He would always grab her fingers.. one at a time. He would grab at all of the bones with his tiny hands. They were so small in comparison to Sans large bony ones. So frail...

She felt her eyes welling up with tears at the thought of them. 

Just her and her little brother, sitting together. He would rock him back and forth and tell him stories of the magical rock that would always save the day in the nick of time. She would steal his nose and put it in her pocket; leading to him sticking his face in her pocket and asking for his nose back. She would give him piggy back rides and dance with him in the living room when they decided to pull out the record player. 

The record player was an object a human threw into the underground. Sans found it, and brought it back, salvaged it, and even found a couple CD's to listen to for it. 

She remembered struggling to understand the machine when she had first brought it in. 

It was always those simple, little times. 

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat, and brought a hand up to her mouth to cover the sound a bit. She was doing it in a subtle attempt to get Sans' attention. It worked, at least. The white haired girl turns to look at her, mostly seeming lost and saddened.

"I know we came to visit you yesterday, but we came in to check on you before class started. Mister Aizawa postponed class for a little while." The more formal girl spoke out to the other. "Mina saw this part of your scarf on the floor yesterday. She picked it up just as she was leaving and showed it to me. I know it is important to you-" 

The raven haired teen stopped when the pinkette stepped forward, bouncing a bit in excitement, and in moderate nervousness. "Momo, can I say the next part, can I?" 

Yaoyorozu sighed, but nodded, knowing the others enthusiasm was in hopes of making the damaged girl on the bed in front of them a little bit happier. On that same note, they knew that this could also go over terribly wrong. She kept her fingers crossed. 

"Momo, Aoyama and I fixed your scarf. We hope you don't mind I know it wasn't what it used to be, but we tried our best."Mina brought her hands out from behind her back, and she presented the scarf to Sans. 

The white haired girl just stared at the object, her face was blank. That worried all of them. Not only was the original scarf damaged, seeing as it was highly important to her, but now it was also tampered with. Half of them were worried about Sans outright telling them to get out of the room, if she got angry.

However, the pale girl's eyes changed to their active blue color, and she started to cry.

"Whoa, we're sorry. We didn't mean to upset you-" Yaoyorozu went to lean in closer to Sans, before spotting a small, clumsy smile on the lazy girls face. She brings the scarf close to her face, and sobbed into it.

Sans brings her knees closer to herself, before rubbing her face into the scarf to dry her tears. She continued to smile, feeling the comfort washing over her like a warm blanket. It might not have been the original thing, but the scarf looked just like it. 

She sobbed in happiness, though it was silent. Wiping at her eyes, she whispers out a small 'Thank You' to the girls. She sits there in silence, before rocking herself back and forth a little bit.

// To Be Continued //


	10. Chapter Ten: Back in Action

Authors Note: hAhA. I can't read. :D

"How did you guys fix this? It... looks like there was no damage to it at all." Sandra pulls at her brothers repaired scarf looking to the girls, who were standing there. Both of them were smiling, relieved and happy to see the white haired girl finally at ease. 

Mina bounced where she stood, bringing her hands up into the air. "I know how to knit and sew. I make my own clothes all the time because I rip a lot of them. I like to dance and all the movement wears them out." Mina piped down, and let the raven haired girl speak soon afterward. 

"I just used my quirk. I have to eat foods to create lipids. The lipids I consume help me make inanimate objects and materials. I can't produce anything alive, meaning I cannot produce humans, plants, or animals. I also can't produce micro-organisms or bacterial based single-celled organisms either." 

The girls long words and knowledge of her quirk confused much of the surrounding classmates and a couple of the adults in the room. However, they got the point. It seemed that Midoriya, Bakugou and Aoyama were the only ones who genuinely understood her scientific tongue.

"I had to call over Aoyama to help me. He is great at telling what color and material a fabric is. He does care a lot about how he dresses, after all. I am impressed, this scarf is made out of silk? That is an exquisite, expensive, and very durable material. Silk has a breaking point at around 3,000 pounds of pressure."

Yaoyorozu lightly grabbed one of the ends of the scarf, and she inspected it, before gently setting it back down. "I can hardly get a hold of it naturally, and I never thought about making it with my quirk before because that is a lot of avocados and olives I hate just to make that scarf."

Mina giggled, before tugging over Aoyama a bit. The blonde haired teen adjusted his formal shirt, before playing with one of the fancy-cuffed sleeves. 

"Don't mind my shirt, I just want to make sure to wear something very presentable to someone who is ailing. I do so hope you like the shirt." The boy smiled, before folding his hands over his legs. It was odd to see Aoyama so tame. He was not over-exuberant by any means, but he definitely was not this calm all of the time either. 

Sans just sighed in relief, before nodding. She looks around, and up to Kirishima, before chuckling. "You can let me go now, spikes, I am awake now." The other nodded, and retracted his arm, before standing up. A small blush forming over his face. "Thanks for your help."

After that small exchange, the students slowly cleared out a bit, leaving Sandra in the room with Asui, and her family, who had come in along the way. The frog girl had permission to stay back, granted by Mister Aizawa and Recovery Girl. 

Beru Asui, Tsuyu's mother, stood near the foot of Sandra's bed. It was obvious that she was concerned. Her large face seemed modestly saddened, and her hands were also folded over her legs. More or less in an anxious grasp. 

Sandra seemed to be confused by their presence, but she waved to them. It was clear that she didn't know what she was supposed to think. She didn't know them... did she ever talk to them at any point in time..? 

Maybe not... 

In an attempt to break the silence, Sandra spoke up first. "So... uh... nice weather we are having outside? It's pretty warm out there..."

"Yes, dear. It is very lovely weather. I am sorry for our intrusion to your personal business, but I am worried for you..." Wow, Beru didn't waste any time, did she? "You see, when we came to visit you last night, I saw some... damages done your arms and legs." 

Tsuyu figured this was not a conversation for her little siblings to hear, so she tapped on Samidare's and Satsuki's shoulders before gesturing to the door. Both of the younger kids, usually well behaved and quiet, nodded and followed her out of the room. That left Sandra, Beru, and Ganma in the room together. Mostly in isolation save for Jirou's parents Kyotoku and Mika. 

"We know we do not know you well enough to be asking such personal questions, but... are you alright at home, Sandra? Why aren't your parents here? If Jirou were on that bed, I would be worried sick..." Mika spoke out from next to her husband, before sharing a small glance with him. 

Sandra was take aback by the question, but she was not offended. She forgot how abnormal it was to NOT have a parent around, especially when you were the age she was implied to be. She supposed she was 15, or so. She was never sure. Her 'birth certificate' was fortified by the very universe itself.

She never had a labelled living, or deceased parent on her certificate of 'Birth' in the universe. So what does she say to worried parents that know she should have a parent or caretaker at this age? 

"My dad is... away. On business. He is overseas and trusts me to take care of myself." She lied. She remembered one of he short pacifist routes with Frisk where they had discussed stuff like family problems and working abroad. Many more pleasant, or annoying things around those lines. 

"I see..." Beru didn't say anything to the girls blatant lie. Ganma and Mika seemed to believe it, but that didn't make them any less concerned. However, Beru had a strong mothers intuition. Maybe it was just because she was somewhat tied in with an animal quirk. Animals were quite extra-sensitive creatures most of the time. 

Kyotoku felt his eyebrows tense before he looked away. He and Beru nodded to each other, before all of the parents took their time to get situated to leave. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you dear. I hope you are in tip-top shape soon. Stop by my place one of these days if you wish, kiddo. I do whip up a good mince meat pie." Beru looked to Sandra, who smiled a little bit and nodded. After everyone was out of the room, Sans took time to carefully lay back down. 

She had to get back into action soon. She couldn't afford to lie around and meander in bed if she wanted to improve herself enough to actually save people without stressing them out more. Or even ending up hospitalized. That seemed to be Midoriya's job anyways. 

She smiled to herself, not noticing earlier how the four parents turned to head further into the building, rather than leave through the near EXIT doors. She quickly falls asleep, snoring away into her arms as she holds her brothers scarf close.

// To be Continued. //


	11. Chapter Eleven: Bone Sweet Bone

Authors Note: I remember when the sky was blue. Now it is about as colorful as my personality. It may be monochrome, but it is still interesting, if I do say-so myself.

"Principal Nezu, may we have a moment of your time?"

A small, firm-postured animalia-based man turns around from staring out the window. He had often made it a point to stand at the windows of the school when school was over, and after a teachers conference. He always made sure to stand there in case he would bear witness to any crimes by passers-by and traitorous scandals. 

"Yes, please do come in." The pale man gets off of the small seat that he stood perched on, before walking over to his desk with simple urgency. "I am sure you are all in here about the case of that Sandra girl, correct?"

"Yes. I would ask how you knew, but I am sure it is a similar feeling to what I have felt over the last couple days. As well as some other parents." Beru looks over to the principal of the school, before taking a seat in the chair. 

She knew her daughters and son were right outside the door. Tsuyu was respectful enough to not listen in, and even if she did, she was not the gossiping type. 

"I am aware. Please tell me your concerns. I am sure I can try to understand them, or I might share them with you already. While we get ready for this though, shall we fix some warm tea to continue this conversation on? We may be here for a little while."

"That would be wonderful." Ganma chipped in, respectfully, bowing to the teacher as he went to adjust his sitting posture in the chair. 

// Guys, I am not going to subject all of you to another chapter of boring adult conversations right away. However, I do believe the conversation will be vital to the story because I wanna make sure to keep the info vital, and relevant. //

// It was also brought up with me that shipping 'Sans/Sandra' with a teenage character would be awkward (Though the person that brought it up was NOT hating on me. They respect my story decisions.) Sans is an adult. Sandra is a teenage embodiment of Sans in the BNHA universe. So I will go over that more. //

After a long hour of talking to Recovery Lady, and convincing the woman she was well enough to go home, she stood at the front doors of the school. She was allowed to walk home, but she had to be escorted (or have a teacher 'body-guard' with her) on her way home. It was just to make sure there were no complications. 

She stands at the glass keeping her pale hand up to it, as a means of entertainment. She presses her fingers up against letters on the door, going about tapping on different ones in a pattern unknown to even herself. 

She seemed to be transfixed. Broken out of it only by the monotone voice of her teacher, and a hand on her shoulder. 

"It's time to go. I trust that you are ready to start heading home?" Aizawa asked his student before retracting his hand. His face was still bandaged up, and probably would be for the next little while. After all, he was beat up fairly bad from that fight. 

Looking at him, Sandra did start to feel a bit bad for that bit of grief she did cause him during her stay in the nurse's office. She looks away, feeling the guilt eating away at her. Thinking back to the incident, she pulls her hand up to the scarf, once again around her neck. She was always going to be thankful to Yao, Mina and Aoyama for fixing it. 

However, she also knew that as soon as she got home, she would have to retire it. The scarf gave her a sense of security that nothing else would ever give her. However... the object getting shredded only tore her up inside. Knowing she could never wear it in battle was less painful than knowing that she would never see it ever again.

"Let's get going teach. I know I have class to get back to tomorrow. Speaking of which, did you bring any homework that we might have with you? I wanna try and get it done tonight before bed." The white haired girl noted aloud. 

"No." The teacher pauses before he looks down to the ground. He keeps his hands in his pockets, and opes the door for Sans, moving his head in a gesture to let her know she could walk out first. She made a few steps out the door, and he followed behind immediately after. "We did not have any homework, so you are fine."

Sandra nodded to the teacher, before taking to a steady walk down the clean sidewalk. Seemingly in perfect condition. Must have been because the school cared about it's image. After all, image was a key part in presentation. 

The walk home was long, to say the least. Sandra was not the kind to rely on vehicles, if it was not required or opted for by her superiors. She didn't teleport, because she knew her magic was going to take a considerable amount of time to completely restore itself.

Aizawa was not a talker, and seemed to have the personality more of an introvert. Even so, he still knew how to communicate with people when it was needed, so it made him a good hero. He took commands, gave commands, and was intelligent. He was also observant. Something that quite a few heroes seem to lack, though it was not all of them. Observation was a great quality. Discreetness fed into it. If you could witness something without being caught or seen, it made you a valuable asset. 

Not that she thought of her teachers as tools. That would just be inhumane and disrespectful. 

That lead her to spiral into yet another troubling train of thought. 

That Shigaraki guy that she had the long encounter with during the attack on the training grounds. 

She knew he was very dangerous. In fact he didn't mind hurting anyone as long as they were not the people that gave him the orders. Or his teammates. However, she already got the feeling that the 'I do not hurt my friends' card was a limited usage only, kind of deal. 

Something that not even he would honor or respect unless they were significant or drastically useful to him. 

Going based off of the many player-like people that she had encountered during her many resets, there were endless possibilities. However, she could make a few assumptions about the guys past based on his personality. The personality that he seemed to show, anyways. 

From what she could tell, he might have been traumatized at an early age. He seemed to have the mental capacity, or more-less the comparison-capacity to that of a child, or early-teen at best. He compared a lot of things to games, and even threw what could be considered as 'tantrums' when he did not get what he wanted. 

It was already certain that 'Shigaraki' was mentally unstable. She got the feeling that he had been for a long time, despite not seeming TOO much older than all of her classmates. Maybe in his early to mid 20's? There was no being certain. 

She was not going to be impulsive, or reckless. She was sure that the man was more intelligent than most people would view him. The only thing that hindered that intelligence was his impulsiveness. As most 'kids' are... they learn. Most of them do. 

When that day happened, a lot of people would definitely be in danger. 

She was unsure if there was even a way to stop that day from happening. However, it was best not to ponder on that stuff for now, at least. 

"So... this is your home?" The voice came from the teacher, who looks over to her, and tilts his head. There they were, standing in the parking lot of a shabby, and generously sized house. The house was a single story, but it was a little bigger than the average family home. It was an implication that her family lived in a 'well-off' situation.

"Yeah, this is it, teach. Feel free to come in, it's about to rain." Sandra looks up to the skies, observing as a few dark clouds start to crowd over the cream-glow moon. Birds sound out their calls into the night air, and leaves on bushes and trees sway as a harsher wind drifts over them. 

Aizawa would have argued, but he got the feeling that Sandra was one of those hospitable people that just would not take a no for an answer. He wipes his feet on a welcome mat, taking a closer look at it as he gets ready to walk in though the door. 

Over the coarse mat, there were some words spray painted on lazily with a blue color. "ICE to meet you." He scoffed to himself a little, before he looks to a sign on the door that Sandra had just opened. "Bone Sweet Bone." 

A true comedian she was. No doubt about that. 

Walking into the house, he waits for Sans to turn on the light before closing the door that way she could see what she was doing. 

The lights flickered on, and soon the room was illuminated by a small, but notable light from the light bulbs overhead.

Observing the walls, Aizawa took note of several things that had immediately caught his attention. 

There were no childhood pictures anywhere. No family pictures at all, really. On one of the walls, there were several things mounted, either in frames, cases, or on some kind of decorative hook. 

There was a red-bladed knife, sitting on a hook. The knife had a case over the blade, to keep it from being readily available to stab anyone with. Another object was a broken spear, blue in color. The spear itself seemed to flash, or glow in an odd manner. Almost as if it were constantly emitting power. Another weapon on the wall appeared to be a large trident-like staff. It leaned against the wall, obviously much taller than Sandra stood. As if someone much larger than her wielded it. 

Other objects on the wall included a flower, preserved in a glass case that kept the plants original color, and seemingly soft color. It appeared to be a Buttercup. Buttercup flowers were native to Europe, and were also often found in North America. Meaning Sans might have traveled out of Japan at some point. 

Taking time to look over everything on the wall, Aizawa considered asking the question of where the items all came from. 

Should he though? Would he be invading the privacy of his student that had already been through hell and back in the last few days. 

He sighed, nothing ventured nothing gained...

// To be Continued. //


	12. Chapter Twelve: Constant Complications

Authors Note: Roses are red, some grasses are green. I been the smartest thing that I seen. There is no shame, I will say that much now. I saw an apple fall from a tree, now all I need to answer is 'how'. ~ TotallyIsaacNewton™

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right?

Yet, just leaving without knowing was going to irk him. He was naturally curious, he always had been. Despite his even lazier attitude than even Sandra seemed to have. After sitting there in silence for a little while, he looks up to the girl who was walking over with a glass of coffee in had. 

Coffee never did work for her, she wasn't the kind of person to get hyper, or energized from coffee. She stayed tired, but at least she got something warm to drink, right? She wondered if it worked for the teacher. Hence forth why she walked back into the room bearing a couple cups. 

"You look a little bit contemplative." She noted, hardly paying attention to his face. His stance was still as leaned-back as it had been before. However, she did spot his hands in his pockets. They were tense, perhaps tensed. Something was on his mind. "Care to share? Unless it is a question, you mean to ask." 

Sometimes Aizawa could nearly not believe that the same lazy girl in front of him was the same one in his classroom. She seemed so different when there was almost no one around. More dangerous, though she was not hostile. Neither was she a villain.

"I guess, since you caught me, I might as well ask a question, then." The teacher looks his student in the eyes, spotting her white ones staring back at him. She cocked one of her grayed brows, and nodded, waiting for him to continue on with his statement. "What are all of those things on the walls over there? They seem rather important." 

Sandra was not completely ready for that question. To be honest, she was actually expecting him to ask about her financial standpoint. Maybe even the location in town that she had her house in, seeing as crime liked to spring up there, a lot.

Looking back to the items on the wall, she thought about her first time even waking up in this world. It was such a trip and felt as if she had hit her head so hard that the world had outright changed it's skin. 

Waking up wearing flesh, with hair, an obvious gender change and several other confusing, if not depressing situational matters would be considered anything but normal. She was laying down in this house, most likely in what could be considered a living room. 

Of course, you can imagine that waking up in a circle of objects owned by friends and family that you would never see again was terrible, and it made her an uncontrollable sobbing mess. However, that piece of information was for her to keep to herself. She trusted her teacher, but there was only so much someone could, and would believe. She did not think that it was something he could come to understand. 

Not yet, if ever.

She took a deep breath, and thought to herself. She wanted to be as honest as possible, without being obvious or odd. 

"These all belonged to my friends. They all gave me something to remember them by before I moved here, to Japan." That was all she could come up with, really? "We all used to live in a very tight-knit community. Pretty much secluded from everyone else. We don't really have wifi or internet either, so we can't stay in touch." 

'Well...' Sandra thought to herself. 'At least I am covering all of my bases, right?'

Aizawa nodded to his student, before crossing his arms in front of his chest with a moderate sigh. He was tired, but he figured he should let his student continue her explanation. He was genuinely interested, and somewhat worried. At this point, he was never going to stop worrying. 

He had to worry about Midoriya and Bakugou's obvious 'quarrel' with each other. He had to worry about the problem child constantly breaking everything in his body. He also had to worry about the possibility of another attack, because of the incident at the training grounds. Now he was also worrying about this lazy, pun-loving student that was obviously hiding a lot more than anyone would ever be able to give her credit for.

"The pie tin over there belongs to my close friend Toriel. She was a really mother-like ... person. She loved to look after kids, and baking was one of her favorite things to do. She liked to tell jokes with me, and look after the younger children." Sans looks over to the red-bladed knife, both with fond and disturbed feelings. "That knife over there belonged to Chara. Chara was a 'spirited' little kid, you could say. She liked to be quarrelsome, but she was a sweetheart when she wanted to be." 

Aizawa looked at the knife, once again noting it's color. "Is it made out of mock material or an authentic material?" 

"Real rubies. However, don't fret, it was a durable blade. I made it with one of my other friends. Untreated Rubies are very durable, and have about a 9.0 scale of hardness on the Mohs scale."

Spoken like a true welder...

Pointing over to the trident-like staff, Sandra brought the mans attention off of the knife. "This trident belonged to Asgore. He used to be one of the higher-ups of power where I lived. He stepped down though, and eventually took to living like an average citizen. He was still respected in the community though." After letting Aizawa look at it, she grabbed it, and handed it over. The man was surprised at how heavy this thing actually was. 

"Those spears over there belong to Undyne. She was uhh... a police officer. She was really good at her job, and these spears were made with special materials produced by someone else's ... quirk." Looking over to a lab-coat, Sans sighed to herself once more. "This belongs to another friend. Her name was Alphys, she was married to Undyne. Alph was a scientists, and often spent a lot of time locked indoors working on something new everyday." 

There was this distant feeling of loneliness under her voice. However, Aizawa did pick up on the tenderness in her tone. She was speaking of these items as if they were a wonderful dream. As if they were something that were more or less of a distant memory. She spoke of the objects in such a manner of loneliness, it made him feel a bit bad for asking. 

However, Sandra seemed to be happy to share her memories with these other 'people' that she mentioned. She got to talk about all those good times when they would have fun together. Those holidays, and days for hanging-out that they had. 

Sandra talked about her life with them as if it were a matter of perfection. 

Aizawa could hear from the girls voice that she seemed to long for it again. She spoke of it in enthusiasm, but also in yearning. She wanted to see them, but there was obviously something that kept her from doing so. Students still took vacations, so he was not sure if that was it. However, once they were pro heroes, vacations were always a half-baked concept. You were always a pro-hero, no matter where you went. 

Sandra poured her heart out to him in modesty, unaware about how much she wanted to share about her friends memory to keep them alive, in one way, or another. It felt good to let someone else know about them, because they were very much real. 

No one here would ever know that for sure though. Not really. 

Even if they did, skeptics were always going to be around to criticize the very thought of another universe. Even if they had seen it with their own eyes. 

Life was complicated, and in a society such as this with superhuman powers; not everything was able to be believed. Simple as that. 

Would she have even been willing to tell them, if they had thought of other universes as a truth? Sandra knew that there were also those people out there who were hungry for power. Maybe it was better to keep that information contained in her own domain. No one else NEEDED to know about it. 

Sandra hardly noticed she had spaced out. However, her teachers calm voice snapped her out of it. Her eyes flashed blue for a moment before returning to white. Whenever she trails off in her own train of thought, it was easy to notice that her 'pinpricks' disappeared. Along with when she was either immensely angry, or saddened. 

Aizawa straightened his posture, before nodding to his student. "I guess I should take time to leave. I am sure you will be able to see you friends back home someday. It will just take time, like most things do. Be sure to be to class on time tomorrow. We have an important few matters to discuss including the sports festival. I do not want to have to fill you in on details on my way to the bus." 

Ah, right, class. 

Sandra nodded to her teacher, before closing the door lightly, and locking it as soon as he made his way a decent few paces down the sidewalk. She made sure to lock both dead-bolts, and the doorknob. Then, in routine, she had went back and locked her back door the same way, moving to the windows next. 

Getting herself a couple hot dogs, and a bottle of ketchup, she went over to her sofa, and took a seat. She noticed Aizawa's coffee cup on the nearby counter. He must have put it there while she was talking to him. There was water in it as well, at least he tried to soak the dish before he left. 

Letting out a deep sigh, she leans back and lays her head on the back of the seating object she was on. Her hair flows over the back of the couch, and hangs down a little bit. Her hair was generous in length. "Maybe I should cut my hair tonight. Just a little bit." 

She pondered the idea. Cutting her hair might be a semi decent change of pace she could enjoy. She did like doing Frisk's hair when they had become closer as friends. 

Yeah... maybe she just needed some small changes to help her out a bit around here. Those might be nice. She does still have some of Mattaton's 'Merchandise'. Oddly enough, Mettaton had rubber bands made, as well as a scrunchies set. Most likely for frisk during the last pacifist route.

Whatever source had sent her here seemed to know what it was doing for smaller details. If this was just a coincidence though, she was baffled. Maybe she just felt a subconscious pull to do it, seeing as she mentally knew the hair-binding materials were there. 

"Heh... well, better than them collecting dust, right?"

She smiled, grabbing one of the scrunchies and the rubber bands, just in case they were needed. 

"I'm so gonna botch this..." 

// To Be Continued //

*Authors Note: I wanted to go over the stuff that Sandra has more with Aizawa. However, I did not know what to write. I wanted to make him a bit more emotional about it, but that would be out of his character. So I decided to wait for him to have more time around all of his students before pushing too much further into Sandra and her relationship with other people. Then, at a later date, I will have these topics brought up again.*


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Shrouded in Mystery

Authors Note: I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees. Do that again I will - fucking turn your head into a lawn ornament-

Beru sat her one leg crossed over the other, staring at the mouse-dog principal with a bit of a vacant expression. "I am keenly aware that you already know what this conversation is going to be about. I solemnly swear to keep my mouth closed about this conversation. As do the rest of the parents in this room.."

"Beru, I would trust you with my life, seeing as you and I used to be very close friends. I hope we still are. However, sharing sensitive information about a student you do not know anything about is prohibited, by most laws." Nezu sits down on his desk, before looking out over the several parents in the room. 

The Asui matriarch of the family sighed to herself before she looks to the side. She already figured that that the man would be like a steel trap when it came to his job. That meant she had to piggy back off of her own job to get information. 

She had already been prepared earlier. She knew Nezu, and respected him. Knowing him as a friend had her the most physically prepared for this situation.

Beru was a Social Worker. She often dealt with child and family problems which included getting children out of toxic homes (or at least contributing to it), helping to support a family with financial needs or other basic needs like cleaning supplies and packages of food. There were other problems she assisted to easing. 

Despite this though, she was not in the branch of Social Workers that diagnosed mental illness and other matters of hand. 

"Nezu, I will need to see some records for Sandra. I already have the confirmation document needed for you to give them to me. I do not mean to be harsh here, but I am concerned for Sandra. You know how much children being in this school worries me, especially my little tadpole..."

The woman nodded he head toward the door, letting the other know that Tsuyu was on the other side of the door. 

Mika decided to speak up, before sighing to herself. She gets up and brushed her short hair off to the side, mostly in thought. "She does have a point, mister Nezu, sir. I know I do not know you much, but I came here with Beru and Ganma because I am worried about Sandra, as they are. However.. I don't want to go to the higher authorities because they will most likely be a lot less lenient, or understanding as Beru is."

Ganma kept his hands in his pockets, though he want listening to the conversation intently. He was not one much for long conversation, but he did love his kids. If not as a social worker, then as a father, he did understand the other parents more obvious worry. 

"I guess, to be fair, I would not have any other choice here. We both know that I want to share with you as much as you need to hear. As you are, though, Beru; you always come in prepared. Don't you?" The small mouse-like man walked over to the filing cabinet before he looks through the alphabetized collection. It did not take him long to find Sandra, seeing as he had marked her files beforehand. 

He always kept certain files marked, in case he was worried about them. Midoriya, Izuku and Todoroki, Shoto were also a couple other students he needed to keep modest tabs on. Todoroki was always a constant stress in his mind, seeing as the child had on record that his mother poured boiling water over is face and was later admitted to a mental hospital for treatment. Still yet to have been released. 

There was another record in his file that stated another sibling of his passed away when he was at a younger age. Todoroki, Touya. 

Katsuki, Bakugou was another student on file, but that was for possible future implications from the villain attack shortly before the entrance exams to UA. Leading into Izuki's files of the encounters with the same encounter, and the one beforehand that All Might had told the school board about. 

All of the students in class 1-A had files marked under yellow, at least. There was always a good chance of after-effects of trauma. Even if they were not immediate. Getting attacked by villains is never something easy to comprehend, especially at a young age. To top it off, several people were hurt, some badly at that. 

Nezu sighs upon finding Sandra's file. There it was, sitting on the side of the cabinet, marked in a dark purple tag for extra caution. Bless Cementoss for making sure all of the stuff was organized. 

The small principal grabbed the file, before walking back over to his generously sized desk that he had to climb up to even sit on top of. He handed the file over to Beru, who sets it on the top of the desk for now. She might as well be respectful and not open things until it is presented to her, and the smaller man was situated to read off the information. 

He would have asked Mika and her husband to leave the room, but at this point, there was no need bothering to do so. 

"Alright." He mumbled out to the other adults in the room. "Sandra. No last name specified on her local files, however she has mentioned her last name to be 'Gaster' on a couple of occasions. She has an O blood type, height is 5'''6''. She has no previously employed heroes in her family, though it is stated that she is a foreign citizen and originated from somewhere near the United States. Her mother and fathers names are not identified, as well as her nationality. She has no known current caretaker, and is living in a house that is currently paid for by a mysterious lead every month."

Nezu looked over to the woman, before taking a sip of his tea. 

"Complicated already, is it not?"

"It is very much complicated. Usually this city is much more strict than that. Sandra having so much unknown information could have been dangerous, if anyone would have suspected her of villainy." Beru rubbed at one of her temples, before leaning forward on her chiar.

"Please don continue, Mister Nezu, I am sure there is more to share." Gamna mentioned after putting a comforting hand over his wife's slacking shoulders. 

"Yes sir." Nezu stated to the toad-like man. Soon continuing on with the documents he had on the girl. Including the recent incidents. Sandra seems to have several coinciding quirks rather than a simple gene combined one that several children seemed to get. She can manipulate gravity, summon phantom, and material objects, teleport, and summon projectile/beam firing entities. She is also immune to being caught by Aizawa's quirk and rendered quirkless."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Aizawa's quirk does NOT work on her?" Mika asked the principal before sitting down again. 

"That is correct, Mrs. Kyoka. Sandra does not appear to be affected by quirk-cancelling objects or quirks. It has also been discovered by Recovery Girl that there is a good chance that Sandra has a semi-dependent immortality quirk as well. She died from her injuries after the USJ attack, and Recovery Girl revived her by chance." 

"This has already spiralled far beyond something I know how to respond to and I have only been here for about 15 minutes..." Beru sighs. She extended her hand to take the file, before looking over teachers notes, and other notes from the last couple days. Then looking over personal information again.

"There is a lot to talk about, so I guess we should start with the recent events."

// To Be Continued. //

// Authors Note: I made Beru a social worker because I believed she would have a high intelligence job where she worked for, or around the protection of children and families. I also think it could be a good 'reason' for Tsuyu to be as composed and sensible as she is in the anime.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: All in Good Sport

// Authors Note: Hello there children! I have not updated in a few days, because I needed a break. I have been emotionally upset lately. :') In fact, I am still upset, but this is not about me. Let us enjoy this chapter of the book! I hope everyone is having a good day. I will most likely go to updating spontaneously, because school is starting back up, and I will be going to public school, because I am not that smart and need the help of a teacher. LOL.

Waking up, and going through with her morning routine, Sandra walks over to take a shower, gets dressed, and brushes out her hair. She still didn't like to take long amounts of time bathing herself, seeing as she was really a he put into a female body. It was obvious that it was made for him, and that he did not possess someone else, but it was still awkward. She also viewed it as disrespectful.

After her uniform was put on, Sandra pulls up the gray scrunchies and ties her hair back. It was somewhat loose, of course However, it did keep her hair under control. Better than leaving it in the open to be grabbed by someone. 

Part of her wishes she would have thought of it sooner, but then again, she hasn't had that problem yet. 

Walking out her front door, she was careful to lock it, before making her way down the sidewalk. Seeing as she walked to school, she had to get going early. Her pink sneakers were a notable color in contrast to her dark-ish uniform. She originally had some blue ones, but she missed her pink slippers from home. 

The walk was relatively slow, and nothing seemed to happen. The air was crisp, and cool, leading Sans to take in a deep breath, and let it out with some sort of unknown relief. That was part of being human that she liked. She got to experience things tenfold. Save for pain, most of the pleasant, little things that humans do is taken advantage of.

As a skeleton, even if she did have a synthetic organ system made from magic, the true experience was never really able to be felt. How else would she be able to blow into a trombone if she didn't have lungs? How else would she feel the cold and the heat? How else would she eat, and use the bathroom in her previous form? 

{{{ This last mini-paragraph is dedicated to the user that I had semi-deep thoughts with about a week ago. It was fun, and entertaining, pal. Keep asking questions. xD }}}

After her long walk was nearly complete, Sandra found herself at the gate of the school. Pulling out her ID tag, and sticking her hand on a hidden sensor, the gate dings, and lets her in. 

She was the first one at school, and most likely would be for the next while. To imagine that someone like her would be the first in anything was both amusing and shocking. However, it just gave her for free time to get breakfast and relax before the rest of the students showed up. Usually noisy by nature, to boot. 

Greeting one of the recently hired school guards, she walks into the building and goes about her day without much or a word to anyone she has not communicated with at any time before today. She thanked the lunch ladies though. She appreciated them, despite a lot of other people seeming to dislike them for no reason at all. Watching some cartoons in the past with her brother, she learned that in human culture, the lunch ladies were depicted as cold and uncaring. 

One would really wonder why, since a lot of people gave them the cold shoulder all the time. 

Sitting at a table, Sandra started to eat her breakfast, consisting of a food that seemed rather American. Eh, she didn't complain, food was food, after all. 

Students all started to filter in soon after that, filing into the lunchroom rather quickly. Obnoxious as ever, and ready to get the day going. Most of them sat in their little groups, or pods of communication. It didn't take long for her to spot Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka. All of them waved to her, and she waves back. 

Getting up from her lunch, and going to dispose of her trash, she stand next to a wall that lead to the hallway to get to her classroom. Students were not allowed to leave the cafeteria, that way they didn't get into any trouble while they were not being monitored. 

While she stood there, thinking to herself, most likely reflecting over happy moments with her family she smiled, and leans her head down in a hope to keep herself calm. Hugging herself, and curling into herself helped her feel a little bit better, because it felt as if someone was there telling her she was going to be okay. She just needed to keep going. 

While she was lost in thought though, a hand comes up behind her, and grabs her by the shoulder. Light, and slightly hesitant. 

"Hey there Sandra!" The voice of Kirishima sounded from behind her. It was definitely gleeful, he was happy to see her. "Finally out of that hospital bed, huh? Feeling alright?"

Sandra smiled a little bit at the others enthusiasm. "Yeah, you know it pal. I shouldn't stay bedridden forever, especially if I wanna train to better myself." Sandra sticks her hands in her pockets. She wore a jacket over her uniform all the time, more as a habit of comfort rather than being cold. 

"So manly-" Kirishima smiled. Sandra never really understood his thing for the word 'Manly' however, she didn't mind. He obviously only ever said something was 'manly' if he found things to be really respectable. So she took it as a compliment. 

"So, care to fill me in on what I missed yesterday?" Sandra leans against the wall a bit heavier, making sure to give all her attention to the other student. "Mister Aizawa didn't say much about it, so I figured I might as well ask someone." 

Kirishima waved his arms in the air a bit, before nodding to the girl. "Oh, right, the Sports Festival." He noted to Sandra before he nodded. "The sports festival is actually taking place today. We are going to have a lot of activities to participate in." 

Sandra quirked a brow.

"A festival and more fighting? Isn't this a bit brash for a lot of people that just nearly escaped semi-certain death a few days ago?" Sans pulls her hand up to rub her chin in thought, slouching a bit with a grunt. "I mean, I guess we should get used to fighting, despite traumatic experiences. Pro-Heroes do it all the time because the populous needs them. But I still think it is a bit brash."

Kirishima thought about it, before the image of Sandra popped up in his head again. She was beat up the worst after that attack on the training dome. She seemed to understand that all training was important. She didn't even seem traumatized from that experience. None of them did. But there were quite a few people who were worried and stressed from the incident. 

Stuff like this was going to require a lot of time to get used to. Especially if they wanted to be professionals and help people out. 

"I can see your train of thought. I don't even think I am ready to see you out there yet. You, of all of us, got hurt really bad. However, this is your decision to make. All I will advise is that you are careful." Kirishima blushed a little bit, before looking to the side. 

Sandra laughs a little bit, though it wasn't to be disrespectful to the other. "That was child's play a couple days ago bud..." She loosely mentioned. That only made him worry more, what was that supposed to mean? "I am used to stuff like this, so I just need to make sure to... keep my head. That's all." 

She reaches up to where the scarf would have been, if she had brought it with her. However, she left it at home. She can't risk damaging it. Not again. Her comfort object, missing from it's spot, only made her hand tremble.

Kirishima immediately seemed to understand something based on what she said. Sandra paled as soon as she said 'Keep her head'. As if the statement resounded with her, for one reason or another. Bakugo mentioned something about her flipping out over the scarf being damaged, which was true. The scarf belonged her brother, based on what she said to Bakugo when he had grabbed it, and pissed her off. 

Kirishima paled a little bit when he saw her action to grab it, and it was missing. 

He knew a lot of how people interacted with each other. When he was younger, and less-confidant, he saw how people interacted. As well as being sad quite a bit of the time, he caught on to what emotions and actions could really mean. He could make logical deductions, and be right, for the most part. 

His guess was not one that he liked. In fact, he absolutely hated it. 

He got the irking, saddening feeling that almost felt like a late, or useless realization. He deducted that Sandra's brother was dead, and that there was a good chance that he was beheaded. Based on the way she was acting, there was a good chance it was not just a death she heard about over the phone from a relative, or some form of police or a hospital. 

Like a lot of casualties that take place, most of them are heard about over the phone. He remembered the reaction of one of his fellow students when they heard that their mother died in a car crash over the phone. Being called by a relative to receive the information, no less. 

The world was a huge, and cruel place. There was no denying that fact. That is why he wanted to be a hero. He can't save everyone, but he can do his best to try and help prevent as many casualties as he can. 

Kirishima knew it was not always a good idea to hug someone that he barely knew, but Sans had curled into herself against the wall, at least a little bit. It indicated that she wanted comfort, so she was doing her best to comfort herself. Huddling closer to ones-self made them feel warmer. It made them feel safe. 

He opens his arms a little bit, and sighed. "I know I don't really know you, and you don't really know me too well. But you really need one." 

Sans stood there for a moment, and knew that he was giving her an option. He nodded, though it was stiff. She walks over, and hugs him a bit. He pats her on the back, to let her know that he was still fine with it. 

"I don't know what happened, and I am not going to pressure you to tell me. Everyone needs comfort though. If you ever wanna talk about something to get your mind off something else that is bothering you, feel free to tell me."

Sandra smiles a little bit to herself, hearing the bell ring. "Let's get to class. I am sure we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, we sure do." 

// To Be Continued //


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Last Minute Guests

// Authors Note: Am I actually getting out another chapter in ONE day? I am impressed! Well, that is, if I complete it before the day is over. Anyways, I am sure a lot of you are already awaiting the other Sanses to show up that I brought up chapters ago. So, to prove that was not a random ass set of lines; Prepare for trouble, and make it double- wait...uh... *Counts them again.* Well shit- //

After reaching class, Sandra walks over to her desk, sitting down in her seat. Mister Aizawa was sure to be late, of course, but not so much so to where it interrupted the schedule. After she takes the moment to sit down, Mina was crowding around her desk with sparkles in her golden eyes. 

"Oh. My. Goodness. Look at your hair! It is so cute!! What brand of Scrunchie is it??!" Mina was bouncing up and down in place with her arms close to her chest. She asks if she can look at the tag on the object, to which Sandra nodded. "What's 'Mettaton Int.' ? "

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you. This is is from one of my friends who used to have their own brand. Sorry, I should have said something sooner." Sans laughs a little before pulling her hair tighter to her head. 

"One of your friends used to have a brand?" Mina was getting even more excited. "Do they have pink?? Maybe I can buy a few!" 

"I am afraid that he no longer has the brand. But yes, they came in pink. He was all about pink black and gray. I guess you can say it practically made up his entire being. How about this, pal; I can give you one of my pink ones. I am sure I will never get around to using all of them." 

"Yes please!" 

"Alright class. Sit down, or you will get points docked from your scores during the Sports Festival." Aizawa dully stated as he was walking through the door. He closes it behind him, aware most of the students were scurrying back to their own seats. As soon as he set up his folder, he took notice that all of the students had went back to their seats. "Good enough, for now." 

Before the teacher could go on to say anything else, there was a loud clap of thunder outside, as well as the blinding shine of lightening. A vortex forms from the clouds, which were quickly turning gray despite their pure white color just seconds before. 

All of the class stays seated, but they look out the window, intrigued. Most of them tried to keep their attention on their teacher, however, all attention was soon lost when lighting struck the window. Glass shattered, and a whole bunch of screams were heard before several forms came falling through the ceiling. 

With how short the distance was from the floor of the class to the ceiling of it, Sandra didn't have time to move or even consider teleportation before she was promptly landed on by at least five people. 

"Get your stinky feet out of my face, Error!" came a voice, before another one pipes up from under them, heaving a bit from the weight over their body. 

"This is your fault, Horror. I told you not to interfere with the process of opening portals. Ever since Ink closed them off, I have to open them a more delicate way." The voice glitched and played several words over right after they had been finished, as if it were some kind of skipping disk. 

"If you all don't shut the hell up, I am going to lock you all out of the fucking house when we get out of this mess." Another voice grumbled out before they all stop arguing with each other, looking around the room awkwardly. "Horror, when we get out of this mess, you and I are going to have a word-" 

Aizawa was staring at them in a stunned stupor, but nevertheless, he summoned up his scarf, and starts to walk toward the group, ready to attack, if need be. All of the students were automatically getting into various defensive stances, ready to defend themselves, and to remove Sandra from the bottom of the heap. 

Just before anyone could move, Sandra teleport out from under them, sending them to shift again, and hit the floor with several unpleasant thuds. "Wait, teach! I know these guys, they won't do any harm, I promise!" Sandra puts up her arms in a defensive manner in front of the group, which made many of her classmates back off. Noting Sandra's urgency, the teacher also backs up, keeping his quirk active. 

Sandra looks to the group of ... girls. She was taken aback. She knew when she saw her friends, and what might as well be considered her 'children' in some cases. Seeing as they were all created from an event she had triggered, they were all different versions of her. 

Sandra looks to them, stunned, and in near-disbelief. "Nightmare? Horror?" She looks at one girl with darker skin, long jet-black hair highlighted with a shade of blue, blackened clothing, and black tentacles stick out of back, waving around in several areas. The other had medium, scruffy hair with a large red area of the skull caved in a bit. The girls hair was reddened around that area. One of her eyes was missing, the other one stained blood red. 

Looking to the other girls that had fallen through the portal, she took time to note that it was Error, Dust, and Killer. Error had brown skin, lighter than Nightmare's. 'Her' eyes were their typical white, red, yellow, and blue shades. The girls hair was black with a blue ombre, and blue leaked from her eyes down her cheeks like a tattoo. Dust wore the typical hood over 'her' head, and had the same eyes. Clothes covered in the dust of the other monsters as they were always going to be. Killer was last, compared to the others, Killer was fairly petite, though not that much smaller. "Dust... Error... Killer too?" Looking over, she spots Cross, who just lay there staring in confusion, relief, and worry. "Cross?"

All of them looked at her, before they came to the realization of who it was. No matter how Sans looked, no one ever said their names with such care, and worry. Not even people that they were related to, unless it was Fresh and Geno you were talking about for Error. 

// Authors Note: Now, this is where quite a few of you will get confused, because we all know that just because you read one of an authors fictions, it does not mean you have read them all. The relationship between Sandra and the 'Bad Sanses' will be explained later on. As well as the non-canonical basing of Fresh and Geno. //

"You know these clowns?" Bakugou asked as he walks up to them a little bit. "What the hell are they doing here? I am still tempted to clobber them, mainly for being annoying." Bakugo mentioned, bringing up his hand and forming an explosion in it before baring his teeth in the typical exaggerated manner.

Error was the first one up, eyes reddened before the word 'Error' glitches over her skin repetitively. She balls up a fist, and shake it at him in quickly-formed annoyance. "Is that so, urchin-hair? I'll show you how annoying I can be when I shove my shoe so far up your ass that your face will turn pur-" blue starts to glow from the girls yellow fingertips. 

Nightmare looks to Error in alarm before quickly wrapping the tentacles over her mouth. 

"That's enough Error, we will talk about this later."

Kirishima, meanwhile, was holding Bakugo back, the blonde spitting out a huge line of profanities while trying to escape the others grasp. "I'm going to fucking rip this girl a new fucking-" 

"Classic, is that really you?" Killer asked from the center of the group, before walking closer to Sandra, who looks at the others, still in disbelief. However, she nodded, and looks down to the other. Killer sighed in relief, before going to hug the girl. "Thank god, we have been looking for you everywhere! It's been four years!" 

Most of the classmates paused. Looking for her? Are they implying that she has been missing?

Sandra felt her nervous system spike in alarm, knowing that the classmates around her were starting to both get worried and question her presence there. She then took to wave to the 'guests' in hopes of getting them to calm down. 

"Guys you dropped in at a bad time. We have a Sports Festival to attend. I will explain EVERYTHING to you when they are done, okay?" Sandra waved her hands around, hoping that the others would take the hint. Horror went to go and question something, before Nightmare slapped a hand over the other girls mouth. 

"Gotcha."

Turning to the crowd of confused students, and the defensive teacher, the goop-covered girl sighed, before leaning to stand up right. "Sorry for all of that, I am Nightmare, and these are my friends and siblings Error, Killer, Horror, Cross, and Dust." She greets all of them, most of the students stared in confusion. Several of the others wave in greeting to let them know she was heard. 

All of the girls stood where they had fallen into the class, for the most part, mainly crowding around Sans to see if she was okay. As if they hadn't seen her for eons and had a reason to panic. Aizawa and a few of the students took notice of this.

"Sandra, we cannot afford to waste any more time. If your friends don't have anywhere to stay, it is safe to assume they were brought here by a quirk mishap. They will be coming with us to the Sports Festival and will stay with another teacher and the rest of the class until we can work something out. I explain you have a decent explanation for this?"

The question was more of an expectation. However, no one pressured for anymore information. All of the new guests crowded around Sandra, but kept quiet, and stood still. Whereas to make sure Sans didn't get into any trouble. They already knew well they should also keep their lips buttoned. 

Sans sighed to herself, rubbing at her head. 

Oh god she was going to have a lot of shit to explain. She better leave the part where she got battered a few days ago out of the mix, otherwise all of them were going to head out and seek some good 'ol revenge. 

'To the person, source, or entity that has thrown me into this world haphazardly, I would love to proudly announce that I am not thrilled with this development. Even if I am happy to see them.' Sans thought to herself, before rubbing at one of her temples. 

'Goddammit.'

// To Be Continued //


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Sports Festival (Part 1)

Authors Note: hAhA wE dIDn'T coME HErE foR thE sPORtS FestIvAl. I rEaLLY dON'T WaNNa wRiTE aBOUt ThiS ParT, BuT I wILL, sO iT doEs NoT lOOk lIke I Am BeIng LazY- 

After boarding the bus, all of the students made sure to go to their usual seats. Seeing as there was no scheduled seats, they just had a spot they always chose to sit at. Sandra sat next to Kirishima, though most of the time was spent talking to the others that she had not seen in about 4 years now. 

Surprisingly there was almost nothing to talk about, but that did not mean that they were not able to find words. In fact, Horror and Error found plenty. Horror was constantly asking the other if she was okay, and Error was lightly scolding her for scaring them half to death. 

Sandra laughed to herself about the scolding. Here she was, usually acting as more of a parental figure, and Error was in front of her rambling about safety, and being being worried for not seeing Sandra for so long. Nightmare smiled, keeping her arms crossed over her chest She looks around the bus, taking note of how odd everyone looked, for them being humans. 

Killer and Dust talked to Sandra excitedly about loose topics in the past that would not give away too much about themselves, or about them being from different worlds. Then, after some time, Dust and Killer went to playing tic-tac-toe in a notebook provided by Yaoyorozu. The girl payed close attention to the bunch. At some point, Cross went over to sit next to her, so Horror and Sandra could be closer to talk after she had gotten in her own chance to enjoy some time with her long-time missing friend.

Yaoyorozu looked at Cross's long hair, and was just astounded by how pretty her hair was. Really by how pretty all their hair was. Momo prided her hair, which is why she never cut it. She practically had sparkles in her eyes. 

"Are you okay there? You seem dazed." Cross mentioned out to the other in a passive, but friendly manner. The scarf she wore covered her face, mainly because she kept her face pointed down. 

"Oh, I am so sorry, it is rude to stare. I was just admiring your hair, it looks so nice..." Yao mentioned to the other, half tempted to touch it. She couldn't help it, their hair just looked so soft, and nice. As someone who prided her hair, she was somewhat put to shame. Her pride in her hair was one of the only reasons she didn't cut it. However, she was starting to consider tying her hair in different styles that would keep it closer to her head, and harder to grab.

"Oh, well thank you. I think...?" Cross, not having hair before slightly over a couple hours ago, was not sure how to respond. However, the girl liked her hair. Cross didn't think much of it, to be honest. However, it was fun to play with. 

"Can I braid it, before we get to he Festival area? I understand you don't really know me, and I know it is awkward, but I just want something to do." Momo was blushing, completely embarrassed. Cross shrugged, before pulling what little bit of hair she had tucked under her scarf out. The other smoothed her hair out, and started to braid it lightly. 

Cross closed her eyes, and found herself relaxed. She almost fell asleep a couple times, but she managed to stay awake. Seemingly enough, she was content, and enjoyed the feeling of her hair being styled. She wondered if all humans felt the same way, though it seemed to be more of an objective thing. So maybe not.

After some more time of driving, and minimal shenanigans, all of the students had arrived at the sports festival. A pro hero named 'Midnight' made several long announcements, though they were still necessary nonetheless. Then, several students went up to the podium, made inspiring claims (or a cocky, blatant statement about as dry as Bakugo's soul.) and went to go and prepare in locker rooms. 

Nightmare, Error, Horror, Killer, Cross and Dust were all waiting up in the stands. After all, they were not in the hero course. In fact they had no idea how any of this shit works. They were just thrown into this universe. 

Oddly enough, it was due to Horror being Horror. 

To specify, Horror was like one of those affectionate and good kids. However, when she wanted whatever she wanted, he would break all the rules to get to it. Plain and simple. She did not like to listen, most likely because she was stuck under the thumb of her own world's Undyne for so long.

Even when she was working under Nightmare as more of a slave than a companion, she would refuse to listen to rules and often got herself into a deep load of trouble. 

All of the girls chatter among themselves, and each other in a yearn for entertainment. Soon enough, the time comes for all of the classes to meet in the center of the arena-like training area. Everyone is given their instructions, and soon, an alarm sounds for the students to begin the race. 

// Authors Note: Ah shit, I don't remember most of the first event. Time for some lazy, creative liberties. Come on guys, we all know that Sandra can breeze through all of this obstacles. She can fucking teleport. :'D //

All of the students start off their first round with running, in order to make it to the next course. It was obvious that there would be much harder tasks to complete. There always were. Sandra just walked for the main course, making people boo at her. She didn't really care though. She, her classmates, several teachers and the other versions of herself all knew very well it was just a ploy. 

She continued to walk along, and eventually made it to the second part of the course. (Was there robots for them to defeat? I can't remember- well, there is now, if there was not before-)

By this time, she was already pretty far behind her classmates. Yawning, she brings her hands up behind her head, listening to the announcer, Present Mic. 

"Uh oh! It looks like Sandra is going to be out for the count if she does not catch up to her team mates! Let's hope and pray that she can make it to that finish line!"

Aizawa was heard on the speaker after the more obnoxious teacher was done speaking. His voice dull, and calculating. 

"Let's not jump to brash assumptions. By the way she is so relaxed, I would imagine she has something in mind." He stated loosely. 

Sandra pulls to a stop before yawning. "All this walking has tired me out. Imma just end it right here." She stated, loud enough for quite a few people in the crowd to hear her, because of the improved, and impressive speaker system the stadium had. Several students from other classes and schools had no idea what was going on, but several of them grew confidant that they had just lost some competition.

Sandra had seen the finish line of the stadium when she was making her way to the locker rooms earlier. Despite it being far away, she knew where it was. Meaning that a shortcut there would be a piece of cake. 

After closing her eyes with a concentrated thought, she abruptly vanished in a quick flash of blue light, and reappeared right in front of the finish line, where she promptly walks across. That way no one could argue that she did not 'cross the finish line'. After making her way across the line, she waits with her hands tucked in her pockets, standing off to the side. 

Nightmare and the others sit there in the crowd, watching in fond amusement. 

"Well, that was anti-climactic. Definitely Sans alright." Error sighed, laughing a little to herself as the word 'Error' flashed over her head a couple times. "What a surprise. Really had them going there, didn't h- she." 

"Well, as Sans always said, she is an 'Energy Conservative'. I guess one of the best ways to get to victory is to make the enemy believe they have already won." Nightmare noted before leaning back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other. 

"I swear Sans can find a way around almost everything.." Killer mumbled, chuckling to herself. 

Soon enough, the race finishes with Midoriya coming in second place, and Bakugou and Todoroki coming in tied for third.

"That's a wrap for this round folks. Stay tuned for Round 2! Sandra really has impressed and surprised many of the audience. What a trickster!" Present Mic laughs over the intercom, before it turns off again. 

Cheers erupt from the audience, and the students all gather in front of Midnight to hear about the second phase, before going to get ready in the locker rooms. 

// To Be Continued //


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Sports Festival (Part 2)

// Authors Note: Hello there my reader children. I am here to get yet another chapter going. However it might not get posted until later. I have to go register for school, after all. Anyways, before this chapter, I guess I should bring something up that one of my readers mentioned to me that I think is a very valid question. //

// Authors Note.5 :The question/semi-statement was- 'Did Sandra Cheat Because She can Teleport?' Which I do think is a good question to have. My answer to that was this (though I answered them myself yesterday. This is just in case any my readers have the same or similar thought processes. My answer was 'No. I do not think Sandra cheated. I am not being biased because I am the one who wrote the lines. I am trying to be as semi-realistic with the scenario as I can.//

// Authors Note1.0 : In my opinion, what I had Sandra do was not to be lazy, or have her cheat. In my head, I though about it like this- They are teaching students to be pro heroes in little steps at a time. In order to be a hero, you try to do your best to avoid people getting hurt, and if you can't do that, you minimize the casualties. You either do this by quickly taking down opponents, OR you avoid a fight that can be avoided. Why waste energy on a threat that can be bypassed, and possibly returned to later? //

// ((That was all for the notice, let's get into the story!)) //

"So what do you think this crazy 'school' is going to do next? This is unlike any other school I have ever heard about. I had to spend a lot of time babysitting Aliza one of the few times we made it to the surface and their school was never like ... this." Horror gestured around, before basically pointing to the entirety of the school. Hell, even commoners had superpowers, which was both cool and unnerving. 

In a society like this, it was most likely hard to keep people in line. There would almost be those of the crowd that would do their best to counter the system. Either because they were bored, or because they felt as if life had done them dirty. It wasn't just human nature, it was just the nature of sentient beings in general. No matter what form it took.

Soon enough, it was time for the second round. All of the students made their way out of the changing rooms, where they met in front of Midnight, who was ready to make a couple quick announcements before the oncoming round. 

"Alright, all of you need to select a team carefully. Keep in mind, the higher your point value was, based on the top three winners from the last round, or, in this case, four, will be carrying their values. The goal is to get as many head-ties with the point values on them as you can. Whichever team has the highest amount of points, as well as two follow-up teams, will be given extra points and will move on to the final round." 

The woman made the notice short, and simple. Though it might have felt long-winded at the time. All of the participants split up, in hopes of managing to find good partners. Sandra, in the end, got partnered up with a few students from class 1B. Kirishima wanted to partner with her, but he ended up getting paired up with Bakugou instead because of the other dragging him to his group.

If Sans was more of a person to leave Bakugo to his ramblings, and just tolerate it like everyone else does, she would have most likely been selected for his team as well. However, she knew very well that there was a huge chance of them getting into a verbal quarrel. 

Sandra could control her anger, and actions. Bakugo seemed to not give a rats ass either way. Not a good combination, really.

For the most part, Midoriya and Bakugou stayed in the lead, Sandra coming in as a close third. However, they were gaining traction, which was good enough for the time being. The girl already had several plans on ways to get the other headbands. Of course, she was not going to take all the headbands, but she still needed to make sure to get quite a few. 

The team Sandra worked with were all fairly silent, and mellow in nature. Only ever talking when they had an idea. The silence was deafening, it's not like Sandra wanted to run the whole show here. She just wanted to make sure that she and her team mates got a decent score. 

"You know guys, if you have any ideas, you can feel free to share them. I am not going judge you or anything. Why are all of you so tense??" She asked them, carefully looking around before the students she was working with all turned left to avoid the oncoming opponent. 

Once again, they didn't answer. At this point Sandra just gave up. There was no point in trying to continually get someone to talk that didn't want to talk. Looking left, then right, the girl makes sure it was clear. 

"Alright, do all of you have decent, or good balance? I think I have an idea for this upcoming part of the round as it is finishing up. If we take a good amount of points, we should be able to get up within one of the top three places. 

Two of the team mates that she had found raised their hands, before nodding to her question. Sandra nodded back, before looking to the third. The third team mate shook their head in a matter that depicted having a 'so-so' grasp on good balance. 

"Good enough for me. If you find yourself having trouble, be sure to let us know so we don't get hurt, and so you also avoid injury." The white haired girl noted to the three. All of them nodded, seeming content with the idea that Sandra was telling all of them as the time slowly shimmied it's way into smaller and smaller digits. 

After calculating where Midoriya and Bakugou were going to be, and predicting who the better target would be out of the two, Sandra reaches the conclusion that Midoriya's team would likely be a more realistic challenge for them. 

"Alright, now, here's the plan-" 

Sandra whispered down to her group as they continued to run. All of them thought about it for a moment before they started to eagerly run along where they were, already feeling a decent victory coming up in their favor. Sandra whistles and multitudes of bones start to spring up from the ground. 

The three team mates carrying Sandra all start to hop and run along the bone attacks, seeing as they were fairly large, and easy to step on for balance. They got up into the air fairly high, and were looming over Bakugo's team, who were currently charging their way. Sandra teleport her team down in front of Bakugo, and she immediately pulls her head back, grabbing one of his head-tags just as he had grabbed the head tag situated at the bottom of the stack on her head, seeing as that is where the largest point value tag had been. 

Sandra quickly teleport herself and her group in front of Midoriya's group who where concentrated on trying to get someone else's score head-tag that Sandra showing up was unexpected. 

In the end, Sandra managed to snag two, and teleport away right before the timer for the round sounded over the stadium. Most of the crowd were still cheering, and talking anxiously with each other about what was going on in the center of the arena. 

All of the teams pull to a stop, and Bakugo was stuck there, cursing profoundly. He may have succeeded in taking one of the head-tag scores from Sandra, but in the end, he had taken less than she had managed to snag from him. 

Sandra laughs a little, seeing the blonde knocking on Kirishima's head and the redhead walks up to her and her group to congratulate them on a job well done. 

"Dammit, fucking extra! I should have fucking known- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GRINNING ABOUT YOU FUCKING DUMPSTER PILE?!" The blonde shook his fist, practically yelling at Sandra as she only laughs a little more. 

"Bakugo, you are very smart. I know this already. However, you really need to learn that not everyone around you is stupid." The statement was somewhat cold, but it was not condescending by any means. Sandra only winks at him, grinning widely as she waves him off, her team walking off with her still over their shoulders. "Catcha later urchin head!" 

Bakugou let loose yet another string of profound cussing, explosions coming from his hands. However, all of that came to a pause the second Midnight walks to the stage to announce the three winner teams. 

"The winners are- Bakugo Katsuki's team, in first place, Sandra's team in second place, and Izuku Midoriya's team in third! All of you go get ready for the third phase of the sports festival and rest up well! The last round is going to be a One on One Elimination Round!" The crowd started to roar, many of them calling over employees of the stadium to pay for snacks, or getting up to go and get the snacks themselves. 

Everyone cheered, and one of Sandra's mysterious, silent team mates went to give her a high five energetically. Then, with a small wave, all of them departed from each other, and made their ways to their respective rooms or locker rooms. This allowed them the time to sit down for a few minutes, and regain their strength as well as get a snack or drink if required. 

Sandra went to go and make sure her hair was tired back up properly, smiling to herself. She was a bit proud, but she knew her fight was going to be far from over. Ensuring to keep her hands clean, and keep herself hydrated, the girl takes a good long drink at the fountain before sitting down at the table next to Asui, and Yaoyorozu.

After having been seated for a couple moments, the raven haired girl breaks the silence. "Hey Sandra, can I feel your hair??"

Sandra quirks a brow to the other. "I don't mind, but why do you ask?" Sandra pulls her hair out the pony tail, knowing she would have to brush it again. 

Momo gingerly went to feel Sandra's hair, before pouting a little bit. "You and your friends have such soft hair... how do you do it? I use top brand shampoo and my hair doesn't get nearly so soft..." The girl pouts a little more, before sighing a bit in defeat. 

"I dunno... I just.. wash... it?" Sandra mentioned awkwardly, smiling a bit in confusion.

"Will you guys shut up already?" Bakugou asked from where he sat at another table, keeping his feet propped up over the top of the eating surface. "God you are so annoying. Damn extras. Stupid nerd."

"I get that mommy wouldn't let you have cupcakes for breakfast, but that is no excuse for an all-day trantrum, Katsuki." Sans chuckled as she went to tie her hair up again. The Boy felt his anger flare up and there was smaller, but still notable explosion heard as soon as a chair abruptly moves.

// To Be Continued //


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Sports Festival (Conclusion)

// Authors Note: Alright guys, let me get out a quick notification before this chapter starts. As you can tell, I avoided having main characters in the BNHA anime work with Sandra because I did not want to affect the BNHA timeline too much. Sans may be the main character, but I want to main plot of the Anime in this story to remain relatively the same as usual. With that said, I am going to be bringing up Midoriya's fights with Todoroki and Shinsou because I think it is still important development for those characters. //

// There will be an 'Extra' round, because of the plot-convenient extra characters that I did put in there, but that is to make it seem more realistic for there to be a chance for to accomplish what I want to, in order to end this three-chapter segment off. With that said, onto the chapter, folks. // 

Nightmare lets her tentacles somewhat wave around behind her. The time passing in between these rounds were kind of boring, other than listening to other peoples conversations. Some girls were talking about how they hated when their outfits were copied by other people outside of school. 

Cross and Nightmare went to have a small conversation about that one. What was the point of getting upset at someone who has a similar taste in clothing? Wouldn't it be more of a good thing, seeing as you now know someone who likes similar things to your interests?

"Why are humans so weird?" Nightmare somewhat sighed to herself, before going to lean forward on the bleachers. "..."  
"Something else is bothering you." Error stated bluntly as she plays with some of her blue strings that had barely come five inches away from her fingertips. "Am I wrong?" 

The slightly darker girl looks to the side, her eyes flashing in obvious worry. "Of course something is bothering me. I can't be the only one worried about Sans participating in these events. We can't just go in there and make a scene though. That would only put hi- her, into a worse situation than all of us randomly appearing in the center of the classroom did." 

"Understandable enough." Dust spoke up from the bleachers below them. She was playing with her scarf, looking off to the side at some unseen entity and talking to them off and on. Sometimes making goofy faces at them, if she had nothing else to say. "After all, we have already seen how dangerous some of these kids powers are. Sans can easily be hurt...."

Error nodded, before tying her shoes into what somewhat looked like a flower-like knot out of boredom. "Nightmare, we are all worried for ... Classic. However, She is smart, and usually knows what she is doing. I am sure if this were too dangerous for her to handle, she would avoid it. We already know she COULD have."

"We also know that Sans is very idiotic. Brave. Sometimes the lines between both of those concepts become so blurred on her behalf they turn into one whole thing altogether." Horror stated to the other girls as she went to tap her fingers against her leg. She wanted to play with her Axe, but figuring these were humans, they would not react kindly to a scary looking girl holding a weapon in a stadium.

"I wish I could say you were wrong." Nightmare sighed, before she looks to the moving doors within the stadium walls. 

"We all wish we could say Horror was wrong, Nightmare." Killer mumbled, before she went to pull her legs to her chest. She tilted her head, watching the finalist students all walk from their respective locker rooms and meeting areas. "But we can't, because we know Horror is right."

All of the students make their way out of the rooms they were meeting in. From where Sandra's class were all at, Bakugou was in the front of the group, and Sandra was hanging in the back with Kirishima and Tokoyami.

Soon enough, the players were all carefully placed based on analysis. Sometimes placed according to score-chart statistics. 

Sandra was supposed to fight someone who seemed to have a glitching quirk. Something easy for her, really, seeing as she knew Error. This person with the glitching quirk could only glitch around certain parts of his body. If she could figure out a pattern, if there were any, that would be a bonus. 

The real kicker was that this person could ONLY glitch one part of his body at a time. Meaning anything that hit the parts of his body was fair game. 

Sandra was at an obvious advantage. A lot of the teachers knew that much already. However, some others outvoted the previous selection of Sandra facing off against Tokoyami in her first round. Sandra, from watching Tokoyami before, knew that Tokoyami would have been someone much harder for her to try and fight against. 

'Dark Shadow' as the named persona part of his quirk was called, was a separate, but mostly-controlled entity that Tokoyami had to keep under control. Tokoyami might have had a soul that Sandra could grab, but Dark Shadow did not. Even if she were to get a good hold on Fumikage, that would still leave Shadow in for an easy attack on her.

The first rounds went over fairly well, if Sandra would say so herself. She didn't really need to use much energy to pass on her own behalf. She did try to make sure to give the other guy a chance to come up with some strategies. She even let him hit her, once or twice. It was obviously not enough to make a notable impact on her health bar though. 

In the end, this Sports Festival was about EVERYONE participating, while it was good to try and stride to be number one; there was one more value that Sans though was more important. That value was a version of sportsmanship. The sportsmanship would also be a great moral shield, or a simple unexpected one, at most. 

You give the other person a false sense of security by appearing to try your hardest. The sportsmanship is letting someone else feel accomplished. Especially in a situation where they were all doing this as sparring practice, and as a means of training. As well as getting attention of heroes outside of the school that can show you more than what the teachers you already know can. 

There was no need for Sans to outright embarrass or disregard someone who was trying their hardest, especially if they were not a threat. 

That doesn't mean that everyone else NEEDED to know that part, of course. That part was personal. Not everyone shared the same beliefs after all. 

After building up a little sweat, and letting her opponent do what he needed to try and prove his worth, if not to someone watching in the stands, then to himself; Sandra grabbed the contestant by the soul, and made it look like she was 'Pushing' him using a force of gravity rather than just throwing him outside of the white line like a discarded dishrag.

The contestant facing off against her tried to glitch his torso in an attempt to get free. When that didn't work, he attempted to grab the 'soul' that manifested for everyone to see. It was tinted green. 

Kindness, eh?

Sandra didn't want the kid to mess up his soul, so she hurried and used the force of gravity to shove him outside of the line of the sparring area. The crowd cheers, and Sandra's fight comes to an end. 

The pale girl walks over to the other contestant who rubs at the back of his head, bashfully of course. He sighed, disappointed in his loss. However, he was a good sport about it. Sandra went over to shake his hand, and congratulate him on a job well done. He gladly accepted it, and went to asking her several questions about her quirk while time was passing to finish for the proceeding rounds.

Midoriya faced off against Shinsou Hitoshi and won. The purple haired students was obviously in some kind of disdain after that had happened, however, when he heard cheering for him in the stands; hell, the kid acted like it was some kind of new feeling. 

Which Sandra sure it was. She was sure he could be a great hero, even if he did have Mind-Manipulating abilities. She had no idea what he would do if he ever ran across someone who was mute though. He could probably use the benefits of physical fighting abilities. Something that might be a bit more traditional in combat. Maybe like Kung-Fu, if it was taught here.

Sans remembered going to a Kung-Fu class with the kid during one of the pacifist routes. Definitely an interesting program. Better self control too, which was good for fighting purposes. 

Kirishima faced off against TetsuTetsu, as he was called. Some might have even said that those two were twins separated at birth, if they wanted to be funny. In the end, Sandra was sure it was something along a tie, breaking at the point of exhaustion. 

Oddly enough, it kind of reminded her of watching Rhinoceros fighting in those odd animal documentaries. Iida faced off against a girl named Hatsume, in the end, she took the lose with dignity, seeing as she was only there to really advertise her inventions for those who were there seeking out inventive students. 

Several more rounds pass, before the second wave of student One-on-One's started. 

Sandra was put up to fight against someone who had a shadow manipulation quirk. (Yes, this is a Shikamaru Nara reference, if you know what the anime Naruto is. I always liked his abilities. He was also my favorite character.) This made it harder for Sandra to fight them, of course. 

Sandra did rely on movement quite a bit for her fighting abilities. Using her hands to guide around her Gaster Blasters, Bones, and Gravity manipulation was nearly necessary. No one else seemed to think about that though, not even her opponent. She didn't need to help him with his confidence. He was quite an energetic character with a decent ego. He did take some things in modesty, though. 

Sandra put up a good fight against him, using teleport, if it was necessary. For the most part, summoning huge bone attacks was one of the easiest ways to avoid being caught by the shadow manipulator. Her shadow was smaller than the bone attack, and the bone attack hid her direct form. 

Eventually the shadow manipulator got a good hold of her though, and tried to get her walking out of the arena, practically taking a page from that Shinsou kids book. 

The person, though, didn't consider how Sandra controlled her attacks, and the way he was making her walk. 

Sandra was walking the typical 'healthy' way. Which included considerable arm and leg movement for good balance. 

Sans used this to her advantage, and managed to work with the limited movement she could produce. While her arms were swaying for her 'walking posture' she summons one of her Gaster Blasters, and moved her finger ever so slightly. 

The Blaster Shoots forward, grabbing the kid by the back of the training uniform with its oddly shaped mouth, and dragged them back. The boy was surprised, hardly given enough time to try and release Sandra from the quirk so he could use it to stop the blaster. It seemed he could only control one person or entity at a time. 

In the end, her opponent is dragged out of the sparring square so fast, his shoes got caught and fell off during the action. 

Sandra wins the round, and she and the other kid congratulate each others efforts. 

Todoroki and Midoriya are pit up against each other in a late fight, and Sandra finds herself applauding the efforts of the green-haired try-hard. (Not that she was calling him a try-hard to be mean.) Midoriya gives Todoroki good advice, and it becomes clear that Midoriya made it more of a priority to try and get Shoto to be comfortable with the second part of his quirk, rather than to win the round. 

In the end, both of the parties are very much damaged, and Midoriya lost. She was sure he did not regret it though. Todoroki stood there, somewhat in shock. The impact from the fight was almost shocking, to be honest. Intense, and almost scary, if you were somewhat feint of heart. The shock-waves of Midoriya's quirk clashing against Todoroki's quirk caused a lot of pressured air to escape into the crowd. 

At some point, Sandra was sure she heard someone complain about losing their popcorn, which was somewhat funny to her. Puts a whole new meaning into 'Airline Food'. 

After the other rounds start to finish up, Sandra listened to several people in the stadium bleachers. Several of them cheered for people who were competing, as well as others who sat and watched in silence. 

Looking up, and spotting familiar faces, Sans waves to both her classmates and old friends who all wave back. Or, in Nightmare and Error's case, nod in acknowledgement. Killer looked worried, keeping her legs in closer to her chest as she watched, waving back to Sandra enthusiastically. 

Cross and Horror seemed to be more calm about the situation, though Horror seemed be just a bit fidgety. Horror was one of those people that hated holding still. Being surrounded by a loud mass of cheering students and civilians, as well as lightly cramped was most likely not doing her any good. 

Dust was talking to an invisible force. Though, the second Sandra 'locked eyes' with this force, the head of Dust Tale's Papyrus appears. Though the head was still just a head, scarf, and hands, Papyrus was humanized, and male. Sans felt herself grow a little Sad, but she was happy that Dust Papyrus was happy to see her. It was almost like seeing her little brother again.... 

Going back to the battle, Bakugo faced off with the ever-enthusiastic Ochaco, and he ended up winning. Sandra though the method that the brunette girl used was actually a very good, well-thought-out plan. Bakugo loved to explode shit with his quirk, so breaking the ground apart was no problem on his end. 

Ochaco used that to her advantage, and touched several loose concrete rocks in order to make them levitate. Sending them raining down over them in an attempt to get the blonde, urchin-haired degenerate. Sadly, in the end, she lost, but she put up one hell of a fight, which was all that mattered. 

Going into the third wave of rounds, Sandra was put up against Todoroki. Sandra knew that Todoroki was indeed strong, and he was smart. Being quiet and observant were always good traits. This was no time to grow overconfident. She needed to keep a level-head, good plan, and several back-up plans in case the ones she had formulated did not work. 

The third wave of rounds started off with a good bang, seeing as her and Todoroki were both the observant type, both of them waited for the other to make the first move. 

The fight started off strong, and semi active. Todoroki had seen how Sandra had fought before, especially when they were in danger. To top it off, he was positive that there was still more up Sandra's sleeve than what she was willing to share with the class. There was no need to expose all of her abilities yet, nor was there a passive reason to do so. 

After a while of calculating each others moves both of them both went to make a strike. Todoroki used his fire, but it was obvious that he was still hesitant to do so. Understandable. 

Todoroki kept quite a bit of Sandra's Gaster Blasters from hitting himself, though that did not stop the loose two that were fired off against him. The first one missed him, but the second was aimed at his dominant hand used for his ice abilities. The only one he was willing to fight with. 

Sandra had managed to hit the arm enough to make it burn, but not overly painful. It was enough to stun the arm, the Todoroki was unable to hold his arm still. It should only last for a few hours. 

After being forced to use his fire, Sandra made sure to avoid the flames, save for her pant leg catching on fire. 

Several more long, action-packed minutes later, Sandra finally managed to get Todoroki out of the ring. She had essentially tricked him into thinking that she was going to show up wherever a bone attack shaped a certain way popped out of the ground. On many of the occasions between exchanged attacks, Sandra formed a bone attack in a certain area, and she teleport to it. 

She continued to do so,even after Todoroki exposed that he knew the pattern. Basically tricking him into indirect false security. Using her last bone attack, she forms it right in front of Todoroki, give or take a few paces. As soon as she activate her 'shortcut' Todoroki pulls back his arms, and went to bring forth more fire, and to be ready. 

They were right at the edge of the sparring area, meaning any wrong moves could lead to instant failure or success. 

However, Sandra appears behind the dual-hair-colored student, and quickly grabbed the mid-center back of his uniform. Then, with a strong heave, and quick movements, Sandra flips the other over, trapping his arms at his sides while she wrapped her arms around his midsection. She then proceeded to suplex slam the Todoroki child over the white line that kept them so close to end-round disqualification. 

At the end of the round, Sand apologized for the others massive headache, though the white and red haired boy tried to ignore it. She promised to take the other out for a drink to make it up to him, which he did not deny the offer of. 

The rest of the rounds for the third phase finish, leaving Bakugo as the only other winner. Peachy, just what she needed.

After a small wait time, Sandra finally meets him in the sparring area. There he was, tall, pale, and salty. The one, the only, BakuHoe. 

Sandra greets the other with a wave, and a wink, which immediately pissed the other off. 

"We are not here for social hour, fight me you damn extra." Bakugo felt his temper immediately flare up, not a surprise. The blonde made several explosions come from his hands, before yelling more at the white-haired girl. 

Sandra only puts up a thumbs up, and grinned stupidly at him, as an attempt to provoke him more. "The only thing I am seeing 'extra' of here, pal, is your salty attitude. Whatever boats your float, buddy." She spoke out, winking again. 

Bakugo had enough of that nonsense, and used his explosions to launch himself forward to the girl who easily teleport out of the way. She kept teleporting herself to the edge of the ring, where she attempted to lure him into over-shooting and flying outside the lines of disqualification. 

However, that plan never panned out. So the went to another idea. She surrounded him by large walls of bones, and tried to trap him. He did, of course, break down the obtrusion, and continue trying to knock her out of the area. 

"Fight me, shit-grin!" The male roared out at her. 

After about 7 minutes, it was obvious that they were not going to get anywhere. Sans tried hard to get him outside the area, but it never worked. It was obvious that she was not going to win. Unless she went a painful way. No matter what happened, she could have killed him, if he were that kid from all those resets.

As dark as those thoughts were, she knew something that would piss this bastard off more that him losing to her. 

That would be her losing purposefully. 

She grinned to herself. After teasing him a bit, and having him fly into a raged lunge at her, she sidestepped over the line, and grinned at him, winking when she realized what she had done. 

That only pissed him off more, but he only let out a roar of anger as soon as she let out a small chuckle.

"Whoops."

// To be Continued. //


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Home Destination

((Authors Note: I am not doing too much better, peeps, but I have gotten a bit better over the last few days. Hello again, I am glad to be back. I have started public schooling again, so I still will not update at a constant rate. I hope you all will understand, and will continue to support each other through these times. I look forward to chatting to you comment makers again when I get the new chapter uploaded. Have a good read!))

The end of the Sports Festival Event was entertaining, to say the least. After she had voluntarily stepped out of bounds, and mocked Bakugo, in a sense, all of the winners were brought to the stands. Bakugo was restrained, yelling around about how he did not want first prize when he did not truly win. He even mentioned wanting to punch in Sandra's face for losing on purpose, struggling to avoid the 1st place prize all-the-while.

Sandra stood lazily on her 2nd place platform, falling asleep after a little while. After solidly falling asleep, seeing as she was standing up, some 'Z's' started to appear over her head. Something that happened only while she stood and slept at the same time. 

Some of the crowd laughed, while others roll their eyes in annoyance or disappointment. Todoroki stood on the third-place platform, and Tokoyami was the runner up in fourth place. Sans never caught who was in fifth, though. 

After the finishing announcements, all of the classes waited for injured students to heal up a little bit. After passing by Iida, Sandra noticed that the class president was quite upset about something. Something in his eyes made her uneasy. She knew that look of determination and hatred only meant one thing. Something she had chased day in and day out in her own original home. 

Vengeance.

Something serious had definitely happened. However, Sandra didn't know what she should do. She had the Tenya child had not really spoke to each other too much. Against her doubt though, she teleport herself, in an attempt to catch up to him. "Hey there, Iida. You looked upsetti. What's eatin' ya?" Sans sit down on the large wall she landed on, looking down at him in concern, and modest playfulness.

Iida seemed to not appreciate the goody word used on him, but he swallowed his annoyance. It was not Sandra's fault he was in the mess he was in. However, he could not afford to get anyone brought into this problem of his, either. He smiled a bit, though it was stiff, and looks over to the white-haired girl that rested on the fence.

"I am quite fine, Sandra. My brother is in the hospital is all, and I am worried." The bluenette mentioned to her, before he sighs. That obviously was not all of it, however, at least he was not lying. 

Sandra could not pry information from him, that would be rude, and an invasion of privacy. The girl only could let him leave. After all, she has no right to keep him where he was. She sighs to herself, and makes a note to talk to the broccoli brawler about his friends obvious disdain. Maybe he would have an easier time getting the other to release some stress or pain that he is obviously hiding. 

After closing her eyes and summoning up her powers to teleport, Sandra appears next to the bus where her classmates and alternate versions all stood together. Iida was walking that way from the mouth of the stadium, weaving through the never ending crowd of people.

"Classi- I mean, Sandra, there you are? I thought you were already on the bus! What's up?" Horror went to pat the original version of herself on the back, smiling a little awkwardly from almost letting the word 'Classic' slip from her mouth. "So, did you have fun somewhat lazing around the competition today?"

Sandra laughs at the other before flicking her lightly on the forehead. "Of course I did, I was not lazy about it you doof. I will have you know I was following the good 'ol laws of being an 'energy conservative.' She winks to the other, which earns a light slap on the back of the head from Nightmare, who laughs a little bit. 

Mister Aizawa slowly made it to the front of his class, holding a clipboard in hand, as well as several documents that hung loose on top of the clip board. "Alright class, guests, hurry up and sit down. We need to get moving before it gets dark. A lot of your parents do not like you kids going to night time at that hour either. Even if it is just to go home." 

Soon enough, all of the students file into the bus. Sandra sits in her seat next to Bakugo, who was scowling on the entire way back home. Something still common for him, at this point. Sandra decided not to bother him, and instead turns her attention to Nightmare and the rest of the gang. 

"So Nightmare, how have thing been back at ... home?" Sandra tried to word her sentence carefully. She was genuinely interested, by she could not risk exposing too much about them and the other Sanses to these guys. That would just lead to more questions that she would not be ready to answer. Hell, she was barely ready to answer the ones she knew she was going to have to deal with when they got to school tomorrow. 

"Things were rather hectic, as you can tell. The others were offset or excited all the time. What can we say, we wanted our mamma back. Error can't cook, though she has gotten better-" Nightmare was interrupted bu Error leaning over her lap, grinning-

"Hello, I heard someone was talking shit about me-" Nightmare jumped up a bit before letting out a soft gasp of shock. 

"Who the hell is you?" She asked, looking down at the other. Error only let herself give a sly grin to Nightmare, before pridefully announcing- 

"I am you-" 

"Where did you come from? What are you? When did you get here? Why are you here? Are you an alien? Do you like the color pink? What would you do if I-" Nightmare started to playfully shovel out questions at an alarming speed, making Error's head spin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, buckaroo. Calm your hourses and let me process the first question! I am a malware, not a data collecting recipient!" The girl crossed her arms, and glared gruffly up to the other, her cheeks puffed up in moderate annoyance. 

Sandra took her time to poke the others cheeks. Error's face decompressed, letting out a 'pffffftttbbt' noise. Almost like a whoopee cushion. Who would have thought? Sandra laughs at the other, her eyes watering a bit in amusement. 

Error just blushed and looked away before grumbling.She went to go and sit up, but she found that her foot was being held by someone. Horror was there, holding the others leg, grinning a bit. "Mine now, Error." She said briefly, before going to just tap on the calf of the others leg in moderate interest.

Sandra smiled to her friends, sighing in content as the slowly coming sunset sheds calming light in through the windows of the bus. The white haired girl lets her hair out of the lazy pony tail she had put it into, and leans her head against the back of the seat. Closing her eyes, she smiled, falling asleep for the rest of the trip back home.

//To Be Continued.//


	20. Chapter Twenty: Campus Concerns

//Authors Note: I dunno why I am doing this, but I am just writing this chapter while I am at school, guys. It is actually quite fun to write when you know you are supposed to be doing other stuff. Kinda a shame, if I am not lying. I don’t know if I can do any interactions with Bakugo in this chapter, because he curses all the time.//

The next thing Sandra knew, she was being shaken awake by Nightmare, who was standing over her. “Hey, time to go. Everyone is already off of the bus.” Nightmare noted to the other, carrying a somewhat bored tone, if not worried. 

Sandra grumbled before she nodded, sitting back up properly, before standing up from the seat. The rest of the Sanses followed in suit. Some, if not most, of the rest of the class were already loading into a car or a means of transportation, ready to go home. However, the few that lingered behind had all stand next to each other, making sure no one was left standing alone out here. 

Cross stepped off the bus, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Yaoyorozu was standing near Jirou, Kaminari, and Kirishima. All of them were laughing about something. Cross thought back to her hair, and sighed, she was considering taking her hair out of the braid to make sure the loose strands did not get tangled over the rubber band. However, she actually liked the way it was tied up. It felt rather... nice.

Aizawa remained where he always had, which was leaning against the side of the bus. Remaining close by to make sure that his students were not getting into trouble. Nor that trouble found them. 

Sandra looks off to the street she took to go home, before going to gesture to the other girls that would be coming with her to her abode. It was not like there was a limit on how many people could stay with her. 

“Alright, guys, let’s all get going. We have a lot to get caught up on. I do hope we can do it before we go to bed tonight. I don’t know what we are going to do about you guys tomorrow though. Maybe I should go and ask Mister Aizawa.” The white haired girl mumbled to herself before she stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets. “I probably should. Come on, I am sure he will have stuff to say to you guys as well, anyways.” 

Nightmare sighs to herself, before lightly crossing her arms over her chest. Horror and Killer just shrug, following Sandra in a manner of passive boredom or lack of common care. Cross follows without any sort of reaction, but she didn’t seem to be upset by the news. Error and Dust both play Rock, Paper, Scissors with each other on their way. 

It did not take them too long, they had not strayed too far away from the bus to begin with. After Sandra got close enough to the tired teacher, she waved to try and get his attention. “Hey teach, may I ask a question?” 

“Near as I can tell, you already did, Sandra.” Aizawa stated curtly, standing to face the student and her look-alike friends. “What is it that you need?” He questioned, before walking a little closer to close the gap between them.

“Sorry for bugging ya, teach, but I think I should ask you about what my friends here are going to do while I am in school? The people in my neighborhood know I live alone, and seeing several people in my house when I am in school is only going to send up a lot of red flags.” 

Aizawa sighed. He felt himself pull a lazy hand up to rub at his eyes, before dragging it down his face a bit in thought. “I guess you have a point. We can’t just throw them into the school system though, because that would be odd, and unfair to the other students.”

The tired man continued to stand there in troubled thought, knowing well that Sandra did not want them all to be alone anywhere she could not see them. They seemed to be tough kids, maybe there was a chance he could convince Nedzu to allow them into the entry-exam course. 

“I don’t know what to do at the moment. Listen to me, girls-” He leans down, seeing as he was taller than all of them were. “If you are okay with it, are all of you alright with trying out for an entrance exam for the hero course tomorrow? It is something we do here to see if you can qualify to attend UA as a student.”

Error looks over at Nightmare, though she looks away just as quickly. Other than Sans- Sandra, Nightmare was considered to be the leader of the group. 

Nightmare pondered the question… hero course, huh? It really was an interesting proposal, seeing as all of them had their bad pasts following them like stench on waste. All of them are post-genocidal versions of Classic. Forms of him that had caused a lot of emotional uproar and damage, just to be neutralized and pacified by a peace treaty that had been held over them as a threat.

Ink knew how to manipulate. Oddly enough, people referred to Ink as the creator of AU’s, whereas Error just referred to him as the supposed ‘protector’. Ink liked when everyone was under that bony thumb of his. That meant he got to practically do whatever he wanted, while making others that remained on his side feel appreciated or respected. 

Off of that topic, though, Nightmare brings her memory back to the real time she was currently in. She looks to the teacher with a somewhat indecisive glint in her eye. “I will talk to everyone about it. When Sandra gets here tomorrow, we will come with her. If we ultimately decide not to do this.. ‘Hero course’ we will most likely just wait outside the school, if that is alright.”

The teacher nodded to her, before looking out at the rest of the girls. 

“Alright, kids. Go on, we need to get to our homes to get some rest. See you in the morning.” The teacher gave a one-handed wave before turning around and starting over to the parking lot that lay across the road from the school. 

Sandra watched the teacher leave, gesting to her friends to follow her to where they were supposed to be going. The walk was long, and somewhat silent, but it was not lonely. 

It was nice, for once. 

When she reaches her estate, the girl lets all of the others into her home first, taking off her shoes as soon as she had walked through that door. “Welcome to my home as of the last four years. Sit down, while I make something for all of us to eat. I am sure you all will be looking for some explanations. You will need them, especially if you wanna survive here without exposing yourselves, or me to anyone.” 

Classic mumbled before she went to turn the light on in the kitchen. The house was not too dark, but it was still dark enough to trip over items that were easily mistaken for the floor at night time.

“An explanation and food would be nice, yes. Thank you Classic. I hope that we can figure out what happened… you had all of us worried for 4 years! Do you know how long that can be when you are worried sick for someone?” Dust scolded the older Sans before crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Yeah, I know.. I said I was sorry, but for the things I need to explain, it is really not best to take in on an empty stomach.” Sandra notified the other, who grumbled. However, Dust nodded in return to the statement and agreed soon after reaching a place of comfort in the house.

All of the Sanses had settled in, a couple of them went into the kitchen to help Sandra finish up dinner, and the others rested on the seats and chairs that rested in the dining room and living room. The house fell into a calm silence, soon to be interrupted by a long explanation, and constant worry from her friends. 

She could not blame them though, she did disappear out of the blue. 

‘Why is it always me that gets put into these situations?’ Sandra questioned to herself, laughing in subtle amusement and modest, confused bitterness. She was glad she was with familiar friends though, she knew that they would be patient and listen to her. She could tell them everything. She did not need to lie or hide any of it.

//To Be Continued//


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: I'll Stay

Authors Note: Well hello there, again, buckaroos and readers alike. This is another chapter post, and I hope to continue to upload at least a little regularly. I am not sure, but I am considering making my next story update to a story that has been going on for a long time. However, there is no guarantee to that either. I would just like to wish all of you a good read and I hope to continue to impress with this story.  
-  
Sandra made a notable amount of food for her friends, Dust and Error helping her clean the dishes all the while. It was nice having someone to help her with the dishes, even though she hardly even used any in the first place. 

That, however, mainly consisted of cookware. She had a lot of paper plates up in the cabinet, as well as a few sets of plastic silverware that she had taken from school. She was not from Asia, so using chopsticks was a bit of a no-go for her. 

After dinner was dished out, Error helped take food to the others while Dust cleaned up a small mess that was made on the counter a little while ago. Everyone thanks Classic, Error and Dust for helping make the food, before digging in and starting to eat. 

Nightmare finishes her plate first, and sets it off to the side. Horror followed shortly thereafter. Stacking the plates together, they wait for everyone to get more of their food eaten before Sandra even bothered with any explanations.

“Well, we might as well get the explanation game going, shouldn’t we? It has been a while since we talked because of me being transported here some time ago. I still fail to understand how it even happened in the first place. Whereas that is true, I have learned not to question it. Especially with the society that had taken me in from the experience.” Sandra sighed. 

“Yeah. You disappeared out of the blue, no one can get to your Classic AU Universe. Not even Ink can, and he is supposedly supposed to be able to go anywhere he really wants to.” Nightmare mentioned loosely to the other, leaning her back against the plush support of the couch that most of them sat on. “Classic, we were all worried about you… we thought we would never see you again. There is a good chance we might not even have met you today if it weren’t for the accident with Horror.”

Sandra looks over to Horror, who shrugs her arms as a response to the blatant accusation. She just gives off a cheesy grin, before leaning back in her own area on the large seat. 

“That still does not explain several things that have been bothering me, though.” Killer speaks up, looking up at the rest of them before guiding her blackened eyes over to meet Sandra’s own. “Why are we unable to even get to Undertale? That universe was never closed off, Ink didn’t have the option to cut connections to it, because of it being the original universe.”

“My world is gone. I remember it vividly, really. I remember it so vividly and I was not even there. I was not there to help, or even try to stop it. My world essentially fell apart and crumbled. Monsters of all kinds falling into the unforgiving abyss of darkness and death.” Sandra mumbled. Her facial expression was something to tell heads or tails from.

Nightmare gave out a nervous laugh, before looking to the side, knowing that Sandra was in notable distress made her upset. She wanted to lighten the mood, but the darkened aura-holding girl had no idea who to do so. “That was a bit… cryptic of you…” She noted, at a loss for what to say.

“I guess it was… heh.” Sandra gets up, putting the rest of her food on the counter in the kitchen. She returned right after, holding a case of soda in her grasp. “Anybody want one?”

Horror and Killer were the first to raise their hands, waving them in excitement for the carbon beverage. Sandra chuckled, handing both of them a Pepsi. As soon as they had gotten their drinks, she held out the 12-pack in front of the others. All of them just took one, seeing as it was being offered.

“Anyways, I guess I should tell you about the world here, that way we don’t continue sticking out like a bunch of sore thumbs.” The girl mentioned to her many look-alikes. “When I first came here, I was already in this house, had an ‘identification’ of sorts (as half contemplated as it was from whatever source it had come from.).”

“Well, that definitely makes it sound like you were not haphazardly just thrown into this universe out of the blue. The way you ended up here was purposeful.” Error mumbled, before she went to pull her legs close to her chest from where she sat on the couch. “As to why who, or whatever did that has yet to be figured out, right?”

“Yes, that is basically right.” Sandra admitted to Error, before she let out a large, somewhat shaky sigh. “I don’t know how long I have been gone in your guys’ universe. That does not change the fact that I have been here for four years, at least. How long have I been missing from the reality that you used to be a part of?”

“About the same amount of time, actually, which is kind of surprising.” Nightmare groans out, standing from the couch with her drink. “At least it has not been the same amount of time where we are from. We all know how much time can speed up, or slow down when we go into a universe that we were not supposed to be in.” 

Error cringed at that though. She was the most familiar with quantum physics, and loop travelling. Time travel and other various ways to glitch out of her own reality when she was a lone-dweller in her ever-so-common anti-void abode. The only other person who knew so much about time travel was Quantum! Sans. TimeKid, for more familiar people. 

Error thought back to TimeKid and chuckled a little bit. TimeKid was one of the few child Sanses by default that wasn’t a ship child of theirs. The Alternate Versions of TimeKid were also interesting. Error also remembered having the biggest quarrel with that child for as long as she could remember. Especially before her pacification pact.

“Back onto how this world works here, these people have things called ‘quirks’. Quirks are a superpower that these people are born with. 1 in every 5 kids is born without a quirk. As far as I have heard.” Sandra mentioned to them, getting them back on track.

“1 in every 5? Knowing human nature, or any nature really, there is a good chance those kids born without these ‘quirk’ things get bullied a lot.” Cross sighed, before pulling her scarf closer to her face. She finally brought herself to also undo the braid that Yaoyorozu had put her hair into earlier. 

“That would be a logical assumption. I tried to act as if I had no ‘quirk’ there for a while, soon after I even got to this place. I was registered as a junior-high school student already. Which meant me avoiding classes got a warning sent through an email I didn’t even know I had.” The original version of them just sighed in bitter amusement. “The people at the school TRIED to bully me. They never really did get too far on that.”

Nightmare had a darker aura surround her, making Killer and Dust move off to the side a little bit. Killer just walks over Horror and sits down in her lap. “Hold me. Nightmare is getting ready to initiate some carnage.” 

“Ya wuss.” Horror laughed, before giving Killer a noogie. It was light, whereas not to hurt her, but Killer puffed up her face and blushed a bit in general embarrassment.

Sandra could not help but laugh at her friend's antics. “Either way… this is really important.” she said louder than she had been speaking before. “Especially since I ALMOST had to learn that the hard way, here.”

Everyone turns their heads to look at her, giving her their full attention. 

“You CAN NOT kill anyone here. I trust you guys, I know you are not likely to gravitate toward outright genocide here. We need to avoid getting into as much trouble as possible. With you guys going to the entrance exam tomorrow, I think that it would be best for you to know that the second you kill anyone, meaning villain, or innocent; you can be put in jail. I also heard they can take away your hero license. Maybe even kick you from the school.”

Dust raised her hand, in an attempt to get her original version's attention without having to make herself get too loud in the process. 

“Yes, Dust?” 

“I am just curious, but… have you not WANTED to find the way home?” Dust seemed a little saddened and worried. She didn’t even want to make direct eye contact with Sandra. Dust usually didn’t care if others had a low-hanging opinion of her. She hardly even cared about ANYTHING. Yet, this was something that had been irking her, hiding in the back of her mind for a while now.

“Yes, of course I have tried to go home, Dust. I tried so hard, so many times to find a way to get there. I looked at books at the city library on technology. I tried to see if I could sense any portals. I tried to slightly glitch my teleportation, in hopes that could send me back.” Sandra hesitated. “Nothing I did was ever good enough to get home.”

“It seems you had no means of communication here, either. We just really missed you. The others did too.” Dust mentioned the others as a second-hand thought. Thinking on how Blue, Red, and Fresh always asked them if they had heard from him at all. Geno too, occasionally.

“I see. I just hope we can find another way to solidly open a portal. That way you guys can go home-”

“What do you mean by… ‘you guys’?” Horror asked with a rising concern. She sat forward on the couch, Killer leaning forward with the bigger girl's body. Nearly falling forward, before Horror caught her by the back of the jacket to keep her from moving TOO far.

Everyone was suddenly on edge. Everyone looks over to Sandra expectantly, some of them definitely uneased. Nightmare had a firmly knit brow, Error’s eyes had darkened in color and the white ‘eRRoR’ messages flashed in the corner of them for a few seconds. Dust looked away, seemingly already defeated. Horror and killer just looked at classic in an incredulous manner, and Cross stares in a calm-ish basis of moderate shock.

Great, She really stuck her foot into this one. Sandra took a deep breath and looked away from her group of old friends. 

“Guys, I am not going back if we do find a way to get you out of here.”

//To be Continued.//


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: All Together

// Authors Note: Hello again, guys, I am sure you are all very happy to see the greatness that is moi. ‘I dip in da pool, a trip to de spa, the whole world according to moi’. Anyways, there are a few people questioning WHY Sandra would not go back to her own world if they do find a way to even leave. The reason is simple- there is no world there. I have mentioned this a couple times, but I figured that I should do it again, just to keep it moderately fresh in some people’s minds. Aight, onto the chapter, folks. //  
-  
“Wait, what do you mean you are not going back?! Why would you leave everything behind? Would you not miss anybody?” Dust got up from her seat, looking over at Sandra with eyes that reflected nothing but obvious confusion and pain. 

Sandra would never forget just how attached the ‘bad group’ was to her. They were all children, even before they had become blatant teenagers in this world of theirs. Well, not really children, but she would always think of them that way. 

Leaving behind the worlds that she was familiar with, inside and out, would be a difficult task. Part of her aches, wishing to go back to the multiverse at least. However, after 4 years of schooling, training, and some run-ins with bad guys, she knew what she really wanted. She knew the purpose of being here, in the time that she is now. 

She was sent here to redeem herself for all of her failures. She was sent here to be a hero, and save people. She wasn’t going to fail this time, even if it meant never going back to the multiverse. 

“Dust, I am not going to stay here because I hate anyone. As I already said, though, I don’t have an AU to go back to. The original universe is gone, there is nothing left of it. Here, in this world, I can do what I have failed to do so many times before this…” 

The girl looks over to the wall, where the items that belonged to her friends and family all hung in a nice display. She sighed, and walked over to Dust, who was still emotionally upset. All of them where, where the mood was light before, there was nothing but notable tension. 

“Failed? What exactly are you talking about when referring to this failure? All of us have failed at something, Classic- Sandra.” Nightmare gets up from the couch, walking up to Sandra. She was a bit taller than her original form. 

“Nightmare… you guys already know.. My failure was my constant inability to protect my brother, friends and the fellow people of Snowdin. I never got to protect him, or anyone else because of the player that kept coming to my world. I never truly won, and helped to keep my world free of pain, because I was cursed to always suffer, and in-suit, cause suffering to others.” Sandra looks away, not wanting to look anyone in the face after the statement. She just felt her lips quivering, not keen on hearing what they had to say, her mind set of them being mad at her for feeling such things.

“Sandra… you can’t keep blaming yourself for something you never did. The people who come to your world and kill everyone are at fault. You have suffered, we have all suffered. What do we all do when you die here, huh? What will happen to the rest of the AU’s?” Killer gets up from Horror’s lap, and walks over to the taller girl. 

Sandra didn’t look them in the eyes, she just kept woefully looking off to the side in troubled thought.

“It is not fair for you to consider yourself a failure, when everything bad that happens in your world is not your fault. A genocidal brat invades the secure world of the underground. THEY are the ones who kill everyone. They do it because they are curious, and just sick.” Killer took a chance to roll back on her heels, hoping to calm herself down. 

“I want to be able to help people… maybe… just maybe, if I can stay here, and become a hero, I can finally do something RIGHT. Maybe, I will finally be able to save a life and have it matter…” Sandra trails off, shuffling her feet as means of a distraction. The distraction didn’t really help her out though. She just felt even more tense. 

Failure, and feelings of futility are painful, and often lead people to be foolish. However, Nightmare knew the feeling. When he was still akin to Night, the original version of Dream’s brother, he knew that version of himself felt futility all the time. All he ever felt was pain before he had eaten that blackened apple. 

Nightmare steps forward. “Well, if you are going to stay here, I think I might, too. Classic, I do not want you to be stuck here all alone, and without anything else to do. I was separated from the passive side of Nightmare, so I can stay here without affecting Dream too much.”

Sandra looks back over to Nightmare, somewhat alarmed. She felt like she would want at least one of them to stay around. It would be nice to be around more people that she knew so well. At the same time, it would be them giving up their ways of life and original homes if more of them bothered to do the same. 

Should she really make them WANT to do that? Should she really try to implore and encourage Nightmare staying here? 

Error gets up from her seat, putting her hands on her hips with a huff. “I need to keep you in line. You may the original version of me, but you are much more stupid and get yourself in too much trouble!” Error sounded like a nag, Sandra noted. That was Error for you though, she was angry at stupid actions because she cared for people. Something she had a hard time even admitting to in the first place.

“I guess I should stay too. The folks back in HorrorTale are doing well, they have a constant food source, and I am still on Undyne’s hit-list anyways. If I go back there before my banishment is up, she will most likely try to dust me.” Horror rubs at the back of her head, her red eye seeming to wander at the thought of the Undyne from HorrorTale.

Sandra still hated that version of Undyne. She was such a pompous, temperamental brat…

Dust let her normal composure come back, before she sighed, looking to the side. “I can stay. I don’t really get along with any of the other monsters in my AU either. Understandably so, of course. Besides, I have Paps with me, that is all I need other than you guys.”

Cross thought back to her world. Her world had yet to be completely brought back from the pits of which Ink and made it spiral down into. His version of Gaster was always the reason behind something bad happening, if it wasn’t Ink behind it.

“I’mma stay too. I don’t feel like dealing with Gaster right now. Gaster and the others are all somewhere safe, even if i don’t think that Gaster himself should be preserved. He doesn’t have his powers either, so he can’t cause any issues.” Standing up, and adjusting her scarf, Cross walks over to the others who were starting to circle around Classic. She was silent. 

There was a deep contemplative look on her face, one of worry and doubt. 

Nightmare recognized it, and wished she had not. It was a common expression Classic had always had, if it were not already a default expression of hers. Classic never really was at ease, no matter what happened. 

That was because something ALWAYS happens. Something causes whatever they have going to be thrown all around and jumbled into some new kind of mess. Always. 

Somehow, though, they were all still hopeful that nothing would happen. Not this time. Was that too much to ask? 

Killer shrugged, before she stood up. “The last interactions I have had with anyone in my AU was killing them years ago. None of them talk to me other than Grillby because Undyne won’t let Papyrus anywhere near me.” Killer noted, hardly phased by what she herself had said. “I should stay here, too. I really don’t wanna be the only one going back if we find a way to go back. I will be bombarded with questions.”

Sandra steps back a little bit, before looking at them all with a serious glint in her eyes. “Are you sure you really want to do this? What if you start to miss your homes? What if someone needs you? You guys have people there, that can be waiting for you..” 

Nightmare chuckled, before putting her hand on Sandra’s shoulder. “Trying to get rid of us or what, Sandra? Want to keep all the fun to yourself this time?” The tone was playful and accusing, making the original version settle down substantially. 

“Heh, of course I am not trying to hog all the action.” She paused and thought about what she was going to say next. “In fact, I don’t think I will need to hog the action at all, anyways. I don’t think you guys will be able to keep up with me, anywho!” She winks at them in the typically challenging, and playful manner. 

“Oh-ho-ho-ho, you wanna go? I will beat you, right here, right now!” Error lunged forward, only for Sandra to teleport behind her, and grab her under her arms. “Hey, let me go! I knew that was a bluff!” Error soon repeats Sandra’s action, and teleports. However, she teleports herself above the other girl, instead of behind. 

“Wait-what-” Before Sandra could even look up to see where the tri-hair colored girl had gone, she felt pressure on her back. “Oh shoot!” she exclaims in shock before landing on the floor under Error, who was laughing. 

“Care to keep going?” Error sticks out her tongue, before snickering at Classic, who was blushing a bit in embarrassment for not seeing the attack coming. 

“Over my soggy slippers!” Sandra teleported again, and reappeared in several areas around Error, confusing the former ‘Destroyer of AUs’. Error quickly got dizzy, because she was not much of a runner. As soon as she was distracted, the original version of the Sans group appeared behind her, tying her hands up with a zip tie.

“Haha, I win!!” Sandra cheered over the other, who grumbled, and tried to wrestle around on the floor with her arms still bound together by the simple object. 

“Now listen here, Classic, you just got lucky, is all! I will get ya next time!”

Dust, who was laughing from the side of the small rough-housing area, just wheezed and grabbed her midsection. It was painful to laugh so hard, and it made her somewhat internally regret it, despite it being a natural reaction. 

No wonder humans didn’t laugh that hard all the time. It freaking hurt!

Nightmare only gave a soft laugh, before walking over to Error, using a pair of scissors to cut her free from the bindings. “Error, why didn’t you just use your blue strings to keep Classic in place?”

Error blushed even harder, before looking down. She was playfully pugnacious and easily forgot she could even use those. “I- I uh, was going easy on Classic, that is all.” She huffed out, before looking away from the group. 

“Yeahhh, sure-” Cross snickered before she went and helped Error up from where she was on the floor. “Either way, we know if we were in a full out battle with classic 5 to 1, somehow Classic would still win anyways.” Cross sighed, with a slight smile. 

Everyone was silent, though ought to know just how scary powerful Sans really was when she was mad, in direct danger, or anything in between those. He was scary, and ruthless, and no one would leave the fight without wishing that they had not started it in the first place. 

“Alright guys… we should get to bed. Help me set up some beds for you and we can get something more permanent figured out soon! Remember to actually sleep, seeing as you have to take that Entrance exam tomorrow.” Sandra reminded them, before leaving the room to get a foam mattress from the closet in the hallway, as well as large, plush blankets. These would have to do for a mattress for now. 

She was aware that having to sleep on the ground could cause back problems, but that was something that could not be helped. Not at the moment. All of the other girls all follow and help her set up their sleeping quarters for the night. 

Soon enough, all of them are in bed, chatting lightly before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be one hectic, busy day.

//To be Continued.//


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Back to School

// Alright guys, after a long, notable weekend and lack of production, I am here with another chapter. I hope to have it finished soon, so it can be posted. However, if I do not upload in a couple of days, it is because I am in the middle of homework, or I was distracted and did some art stuff while I was away. Either way, here, HENjoy the chapter, and don’t forget to sIkE n lUbscribE to My tUbeyOu chAnnEl. //

The night passed in a comforting silence that Sandra could only wish she was able to enjoy when she was at home alone before. Knowing that the others were there too was one of the most comforting things to her. It made her feel like she wasn’t isolated. She didn’t need to hide anything from them, because they already knew her. 

In the morning, Sandra woke up to her alarm, which, at this point, was placed in the center of the room. All of the other Sans variants were still asleep in their sleeping bags. Sandra wondered how she even got used to waking up to alarms, but at least it wasn’t impossible. 

Why wake them up like a normal person when she can have a little fun with them though, right? Smirking to herself, the white-haired girl stands up, and walks to the kitchen. After letting her bare feet adjust to the cold tile of the kitchen floor, she walks over to the counter, where a frying pan rested on a towel. She had set it up the night before, that way she could make breakfast for everyone when she woke up. 

Pulling her hair out of her face and tying it back (she did step away from the stove, so no hair fell out onto the burners or anything). She grabs the pan, and a metal spatula that she had in the top of her cooking utensils drawer, and walks back into the room. After carefully walking over all of the others, who were sound asleep, she smirks, and brings the spatula and pan together with a thunderous clap.

Dust woke up in such a start that she activated her magic eye, looking around in a panicked worry. Sandra could have sworn that she heard Dust’s Megalovania playing somewhere in the torn shreds of time and space. Maybe. 

Nightmare had woke up as if nothing had even happened. She just opens her eyes, sits up and rubs the sleep from her tired eyelids.She looks over at Sandra and sighed, before letting a small smile across her face in border-line amusement, and the smallest tinges of annoyance. After taking a moment to finish waking up mentally, she stands up from her bed, and folds the blanket neatly over her space. 

Horror woke up, still almost fully asleep, and ran like there was no tomorrow. Horror was so tired, and unpresent in mind that she ran into the door. It was like she didn’t even notice. At least running about 28 MPH (Which is the average speed of humans) into a door that was quite a few yards away woke her up though. 

Walking over to Horror, Sandra looks down to the already apparently battered version of herself, and extends out a hand to her. “Hey Horror.” 

“Hey Classic.” 

There was a small silence as Sandra helped to pull Horror off of the ground. “So, uh-”

Horror sighed, and smirked at the other, before letting out a bit of a chortle. “That hurt.” She knew it was going to answer Sandra’s question. Rubbing her head, the damaged version of Sans took a moment to gain some better composure before even thinking about moving from this spot. 

“Sandra nods, before patting the other on the shoulder. Before she could make it too far away though, Horror grabs her by her arrm, and drags her back. Not wasting any time, the enthusiastic and dangerous Sandra a hard noogie, lightly scolding her for scaring her so much. 

Sandra laughs in return. She walks to the kitchen, deciding to finish up with making breakfast for her counterparts. All of them clean up their sleeping spaces, in the kind mind of being able to help classic out a bit. 

-

Reaching school, the girls are all greeted at the doors by class 1a, and several pro-heroes, as well as teachers that didn’t work until the afternoon because of their busy schedules. All of the girls look around in interest, if not some kind of wonder. 

Something struck them, none of them really practiced trying to figure out their ‘quirks’ as they call them. Mainly to see if there was anything else they would have been able to do during the fight. Killer, Dust and Horror were going to be the most similar ‘quirks’ to Sandra, seeing as they did not have too many special powers. 

Nightmare, Error and Cross, however, were a different story. Cross had a giant knife, the ability to control enemies by slashing them with her knife without killing or maiming them. She could also summon up a ‘form’ of Chara, if she really wanted to. The ‘form’ or ‘shadow’ of Character worked as a doppelganger or a minion of sorts. 

(Disclaimer: I do not think Cross can actually summon up a ‘mock/shadow/minion’ version of Cross!Chara. It is just something I added to make Cross seem a bit more unique. As stated though, it is a ‘mock’ version of Cross! Chara. So it is not the real entity.)

Error had the ability to still use a sort of ‘portable pocket dimension’, however, it was not something to be confused with the anti-void. Error could only pull something into the pocket dimension for as long as she would be in there. If she came out of the pocket dimension, so did the enemy she had taken in there. 

There was no limit on who all she could take in there, though. Which was a good thing. 

Nightmare was ‘freakishly persuasive’, one could say. She was already very powerful, but she still thrived off of fear. It does not do as much to her ego, or self control as it used to. She was relieved about that. Her keen sense of human or monster nature was useful in turning enemies against each other, that way they became each other’s problems rather than her or her teammates’.

Other than that, she does have the retractable appendages on her back that can help to sense and attack or grab enemies that were nearby. The tentacles that rested on her back were able to sense movement, and heat, or cold. However, they did not feel too much pain, unless they were severed REALLY close to the back. If the Tentacles were actually cut or severed, it takes them about 10 minutes to accumulate enough energy for them to reform themselves.

All of the teachers greet the girls, some with more… enthusiasm than others. The students of 1a all stood near the door, somewhat relieved to be getting part of the day off from schooling. The tournament left quite a few of the students still fairly tired and worn. Kirishima was walking awkwardly because he had hurt his leg a bit. 

He and Tetsutetsu, a boy from class 1b, seemed to be getting along quite well, though. Practically best friends already. Sandra goes over to stand by her class, and catches sight of Iida, who looked even more tense and vengeful than he was the day before.

Walking over to him, leaving her friends to listen to the small lecture, and verbal ‘terms and and agreements’ of this course, she greets him with a small wave.

“Hey there, speed machine. Are you doing alright?” She leans against the near wall of the doorframe, seeing as they had no real reason to move along with the rest of the class yet. “You seem pretty TENTS.” The joke was subtle, but still there. 

The bluenette seemed to give her a cold glare that signified that he was not in the mood for games, but he looked away just as fast, realizing just how rude it was for him to give her such a look. She was just checking on him to see if he was okay, after all. There was no harm being done, so she did not deserve to be looked at the way he had done.

“I am sorry.. I did not consider my actions when I looked at you in such a manner.. But… I am sorry. I cannot tell you anything, I am uncomfortable with it. Maybe I will tell you at a later time…?” Heh, that seemed to be a question to even himself, at this point.

“Oh, alright. That is understandable, you do need your space. Not to mention, you do not know me that well, so there is less of a reason to talk to me about this. I hope whatever happened gets better. I understand life can be hard sometimes, but it just depends on how you persevere through it.” She walks back toward the front of the class, waiting near the teachers who are still talking to her friends about the beginning exam. 

They had to get a condensed version of about 2 years of lessons and other info that Sandra had taken in junior-high school of her classes. They were trying to make sure these girls stayed near Sandra if they could though. That way nothing happened. 

Aizawa somewhat found himself hoping that they would be assigned to his class, depending on their skill levels and abilities as well as cooperation and coordination. He needed to make sure they would be ready to be in the harder courses. If they needed a bit of a lighter class though, they would be assigned to the class of 1b. That was, of course, if they actually passed. Just knowing that they were related to Sandra, though. Be it by blood or by exposure and friendship, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

Sandra was a really tough, compassionate, and powerful kid. Especially for her age, it is surprising that she can hold up a fight so well. Maybe her affinity for laziness and relaxation was the reason why she had such an easy time finding ways around requirements without breaking the rules. Of course, all of the teachers still had questions. One’s they were not sure they should ask. 

Beru Asui and Ganma Asui, Tsuyu’s parents, were still on high alert and constantly fretting over Sandra. (Mainly Beru, but it was clear that Ganma cared.) However, they were as patient as they could be. They would continue to be so, until the time came, even if it never did. 

“Alright, girls. Please tell me your names so I can put them down on the clipboard. I want to make sure to analyze the skills, and overall compatibility you have with each other, and what you would be able to bring to this school in your efforts to become a pro-hero.” Nedzu smiled up at them after extending a hand to shake with them from where he was at. 

All of them were dumbfounded at first, but it was certainly not the first time they had seen anything TOO surprising. Really, it wasn’t. So, in her typical leaderly way, Nightmare had gone first. Using her common formalities for decent conversation. She was not going to suck up to him though, like many of the formal type seemed to like doing.

“Greetings. I am Nightmare.” She stated in a curt, but more-or-less polite manner. The rodent looked up to her with interest, and confusion. 

“What is your last name, Nightmare? That way I can get it down on the track-sheet for your progress.” The small mouse-like bear seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Nightmare paused for a moment. She didn’t have a last name. None of them did, actuall, so what was she supposed to do? What could she say to this principle to show she did not have a last name, but not make it seem so suspicious, or awkward? Wait, uh, central-asian countries don’t always have surnames… right?

“It’s just Nightmare. They also don’t have sur-names either. Uh… our ‘parents’ were very much American. However they were weird, and wanted to be cool by following something that was based supposedly off ‘Central-Asian’ cultures from articles that they had read online. So we all only have a first, but no last names.”

The mammal seemed more curious than simply stumped. However, he bought it, for now, and continued on his way to get the other girls’ names all on the list for them to conduct the entrance exams. 

All of the students from Aizawa’s class made their way over to the training ground that was used before, a safe and notable distance from the actual school. After everyone was set up, all of the students get to a small, special building where they can watch the fight on the monitors in good safety, in case something did go wrong. 

Sandra was confident in her friends though, mainly because she has had to fight every single one of them before. She had the hardest time with Dust and Horror, just because of their ever-lasting persistent and stubborn nature. They were going to be just fine. 

-

After some basic rules and generalized training, the practice battle for the girls finally starts. With a mechanical whirring, and cheers from the students behind the monitors, the giant robots were let loose in the training area for them to fight. 

Bakugo sulks in the back, but keeps his eyes on the screen. He was still sore from his ‘unjustified’ win. 

Sandra was at the front of the class, cheering like one of those American ‘soccer-moms’ that were often mentioned in TV culture and commercial revenue. 

The rest of the class were fairly active in their cheering save for Jirou, Tokoyami, Koda, and a couple fo the other students who mainly cheered in uptomost modestly. 

The robots make their first moves. 

This was going to be epic.

// To be Continued. //


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Showtime.

Authors Note: Guys, I have been postponing this long enough, it is time I get another chapter out. I don’t wanna skip over it, because it would take away from the story experience. I don’t wanna write it though, because I am kinda bad at dynamic action. It will be hard for me to write about all these characters being active and fighting these robot dummies. To top it off, I now have yet ANOTHER character to write with, and use in the story, because a joke turned into a ‘canon-ish’ scenario. :’) To make things even worse, I started ANOTHER Undertale story, and I have not even finished this one (not even half-way done, I am sure. Then there is The Crooked Oak, which is still FAR from done. :’DDD

This is a page break. -

After some prep time, and some conversation on possible strategic approaches, the group all took a moment to sit down, and gather their thoughts. After all, this was going to be a huge challenge. They needed to make sure they did their best and stayed in line no matter what happened. 

Aizawa and Nedzu were talking in the distance, sure to be heading off soon, as a means to generally leave them to their own devices for this training round. After having figured out a somewhat solid, decent plan, all of the Sandra look-alikes stood up, and spit out a couple random side ideas here and there, in case something failed. Right before Aizawa and the Rodent Principal left, there was a burst of light, and a figure in purple came crashing down to the ground. 

Followed by, well, a figure dressed in a sense or manner that made a few of the students familiar with American ad culture think of the slogan for a candy that American people called ‘Skittles’. That slogan would be- ‘Taste the rainbow, be the rainbow.’

“Yo, broseph, do ya think maybe ya’ can move ya’ boots? Ya’ would be doin’ be a solid, there, homie-” The girl mumbled out as she went to move her head. “Yoo-hooo, why da’ I soun’ like I been puffin’ a drag of dat good stuff?”

“You almost always sound like you are puffin some kind of drag, homie.” The other one noted, before going to attempt to roll over from under the multi-colored girl. She groaned. Looking up and taking in her surroundings though, she leans back on the ground, flat. “Hey Ron.” 

Cross was shook for a second, before laughing, “Hey Billy.”

Epic wheezed, before going to move again. She gestured to the multi-colored girl before whispering. “That hurt.” 

Cross nodded her head to the other figure. “I’m sure it did.”

There were a few quick movements before the purple-coated girl was out from under the rainbow. The girl in all the citrus like garb grunted as she hit the ground again, and groaned from the impact. “Not cool, Broseph, not cool at all.”

“Cross, my man, my main meme, where have ya been, bruh? I have been looking for you everywhere. The guy over in Lego City banned me from putting up a missing poster of you! The tragedy! The horror! Who would not want to see that beautiful face of yours!” The purple cloaked girls’ leans back with a dramatic pose, before falling backwards. “Ah shoot!!”

The more colorful girl went to stand up where she had landed after being thrown by the other, practically. After dusting herself off, she looks around and spots several familiar faces. After all, she would recognize the glitch, and grumpy look from anywhere on the planet. “Error, broseph, there ya are!” she exclaimed before rushing over from the ground. “How n’ da’ world did ya’ get here of all places? Kinda unrad, yo’-” she takes a closer look around herself. “Well, kind’ta think a’ it, where the funk are we?”

Error was staring in shock, then she sighs, laughing a little bit at the others' antics. “Fresh. There you are. Been a while. Really though, why are you here? Geno will be looking for you, and have a conundrum if he can’t find you.” The voice of the girl glitches in and out, making ‘Fresh’ sigh before tapping the other on the shoulder in a more comforting way than to just get her attention.

“We still hardly know where we are ourselves. However, we did find… Sans.” Error had to think about what she said, seeing as the teachers were still there. The teachers looked more confused than anything else. Soon enough, after some careful thought, consideration, contemplation, the black haired man walks over to them. 

“I take it you are more friends of Sandra?” He questioned, before stopping a few feet away. 

“Sandra? W-” There was a curt kick to the back of the calf, making Fresh squeak in surprise and brief, modest pain. She looks back to Error, who coughed. “The funk was that for?”

“You are such a jokester. CLASSIC joke of yours, really.” Error smiled, she looked normal, but Nightmare could feel brief panic radiating from the other. Fresh seemed to get the hint though, and she nodded. 

“Ah, right, Mah Misteak, broseph. I do apologize, for my lack of keen awareness. Ya’ see, I haven’ really been gettin’ enough z’s, ya’ dig?” Fresh winks from behind her glasses, the words on the frames going from ‘YOLO’ to “TIRED”. 

“Yeah. Either way, I do need to interrupt all of you here. These girls are training for the hero program.” Aizawa mentioned curtly before walking over to the small rodent-dog principal. “What are we going to do now, sir.They most likely don’t have any idea how this course works. Sandra had to tell the other girls about it yesterday.”

“I say we give them the option.” Nedzu smiled from where he was, folding his paws over his ‘lap’. “After all, they also seem to show some kind of kinship with Sandra. If you give them the option, I am sure they will not disappoint. After all of this training, we will still need to talk to them of course, but that is of material concern right now. We know we cannot keep this testing ring open for TOO long.”

Aizawa nodded, before walking back to the girls. 

Epic stood there, vibing with Cross, who was still full-at-attention. 

Fresh still stood there with Error, who was talking to Nightmare about the situation.

Nightmare looked concerned, kept to herself other than small answers to Error when questions or concerns were brought up. Killer, Dust and Horror were all playing ‘stack the hands’ with each other. Horror put down her hand first, then Dust, then Killer. All of them kept doing it in the same pattern, unchanging. When the other hand was used, they brought the hand on the bottom to the top. Eventually, it was getting faster, and faster. it led to somewhat organized hand-slapping. 

“Alright, girls, we have a decision to make. We will give you all a few minutes to talk things over. I am giving the two new youngsters an opportunity to attend this entrance exam. You all have 5 minutes to talk it over to decide these two newest arrivals either stay here and participate or go to the watching room.” The teacher curtly noted to the students, who all nodded and agreed to the statement provided by him. 

After some short, but effective notes and tips to each other, the talk of Sandra, and this world, Fresh and Epic both decide to join in on the exams. It was clear this world itself was going to remain a ‘entry only’ type of place. They were all hoping no one else would show up, other than maybe Geno, and Farmer. (Farmer Sans does not get too much recognition in the community either, lol.)

“A’ight, what’re we doin’ broski? Th’ instructions aren’t too crystal fer’ me to comprehend in my radically small brain.” Fresh noted out to the others, with a slight sigh, and a ‘OH NO’ lingering over her glasses. She crossed her arms over her chest before giving out a small sigh, the words on her glasses changing to form the word ‘PEACHY’. 

“We are going to be taking down some training robots that were set up for this test. Our goal is to be as strategized and organized as possible. We need to improvise, and make sure not to go crazy. Otherwise, it would put us in a deep spot with the people here. The only reason we are really doing this is because Sans is. Besides, it might feel good to do something impactful in a world that does not know about… you know. Our many, many mistakes.” Error sighed, before rubbing at the back of her head with a grunt. 

“Ah…” Fresh mentioned, before looking to the side. She knew just how much of a grudge Ink could hold against everyone that causes trouble. He seemed to get Blue and Dream on that same blame train. Not that it took much. They were ‘friends’ as they put it. Ink always seemed rather sarcastic about the friendship though. No matter how genuine he acted.

Actions do speak for themselves. Actions always speak louder than words, no matter how much people try to deny it. 

“Makes sense, broseph. I go’it now. Well, let’s quit th’ yip-yappin’ n get right on inta’ it, huh? I feel a party comin’ on ahead, bros!” Fresh brings up her arms, before wrapping her arms around the necks of Error and Horror. Horror leans forward a bit, and smiles a bit, mainly in confusion at first. Then she relaxed and basically mentally said ‘this is fine’. The words ‘PARTY TIME’ flash over Fresh’s glasses.

((Guys, Fresh’s lingo is making my cry. I don’t know if I am doing this right. But I am trying, I promise. :’DD))

The teachers leave the chambers and join the other teachers and the students of 1A in the observation room. Sandra waits near the wall, close to the screen. She was surprised to see Fresh and Epic there, of all people. However, it might be helpful, as well. She and the two got along well, anyways. Fresh was good at calming Error down, if she ever did get worked up, and Epic was a better means of Concentration for Cross. Cross often found him- herself mentally wandering back to when she had tried to steal other peoples worlds for her worlds benefit.

Yeah. Good times, good times.

The gargantuan robots were soon then released out into the training grounds. The girls were all surprised that THESE were what the students trained with. Wasn’t this a bit much for kids? Even if they did have superpowers, it was clear they were still TRAINING to use them. 

“Just what the heck do these kids have to do to get into a school?” Nightmare felt herself sigh, before looking to the side. “I mean, big enemies won’t be anything new to them, I suppose. That can be a good thing, considering how intimidating these actually look.” She leans down, and gets into a somewhat running position. 

Error, Fresh, and Horror split off one way, soon splitting off again, so they could cover more ground. Killer, Cross and Epic all did the same thing, splitting to the right and feathering out once more in the matter of a minute. Nightmare continued to move forward, keeping her eyes open for the large mock enemy she had seen come in this direction. Dust stayed in the general area, moving back a bit, and looking around.

All of the students watch the girls from the monitors, cheering for whoever they had interacted with before, or even who they simply thought might do a bit better than the others. 

Nedzu watched in immense interest, making sure to keep an eye on every single one of the screens. 

Nightmare started to improvise first. After a while of running, she brought out her tentacles, and used them to rest her legs, and launch herself through the air, only elevated objects like mock light posts, and smaller buildings. 

She quickly shimmies over several objects, including a covered bench, a fire hydrant and several signs. Upon finding a robot, Nightmare made sure to attack it, and lure it back far enough for it to be put into a corner so it could hardly move when she dealt major damage to it. After cornering it, the mass of black ooze on her back grows in notable size, forming a large hand. Somewhat similar to that girls quirk from the Sports Festival. 

The one that kept the spazz in line. Kendo was her name? Maybe?

Nightmare quickly dealt away with the robot. It was obvious that she needed to destroy it. Which somewhat sent her into an internal conflict. This class was strict about not doing too much bodily damage to enemies, or killing them. Yet the first thing they are introduced to is essentially killing robots to get points. 

Maybe she was overthinking it, there was a good chance she just viewed the robot as alive, because of her knowledge of other AU’s and their versions of Mettaton, a robot. 

There would be a good chance there would be a person with a ‘quirk’ as they call them, that has Robotic Abilities, or attributes. Some people might not be able to tell the difference. 

Nightmare did take down the robot, disarming the possible power source locations with bone attacks and Nightmare-produced projectiles that came from the hand that had formed from her goopy essence. 

She continued to take out enemies like this, which proved to be a steady, and good score. 

For the most part, there were little to no problems, and when things in the pattern did change, she easily adapted to the situation. 

Over to the left; there was a bit messier of a battle. Horror, Fresh, and Error were all fighting near each other. They were taking on several robots at a time, usually without a hitch. Horror was an excellent fighter, despite the way she fought seeming terrifying, in all honesty. She crawled up onto the thing, and used several ‘ghost-like’ blades to grab and pull herself up the mechanism. 

She ended up summoning them after she had tried to summon several bone attacks. Horror was apprehensive about using it, but when watching them come from the ground, she noted that they were translucent, and left no evidence of presence behind after rising from the ground. Meaning they would do not ‘actual’ damage. 

To test this theory out, she went to slide one of the knives into her hand, and she felt the pain, but there was no damage anywhere. Something she could use to her advantage in battle. After figuring out how they worked while evading the huge machine, she started to attack it mercilessly. By concentrating, she could make part of these attacks solid enough to be stuck into a surface so she could climb it. Nifty, if she did say so herself, and she indeed did.

All in all, Horror also got several machines down on her own, with little time, and good amounts of effort. 

Cross was doing really well, using her knife to turn the enemies to attack each other was a good way for her to tackle other ones in the process with bone attacks and her gaster blaster. She stayed ahead, and helped out Epic, who still was figuring out how this world worked. Epic was doing well on her own though, seeing as she had her Gaster Blaster, There was a lot more movement and dodging, but she was able to hold her own quite well.

Error and fresh were tag teaming, Killer remained by them as well. When Killer had got hit, black started to ooze from her eyes more, forming a puddle that grew vastly in size. One drop expanded out well over 10 feet in radius. She could stand in it just fine, but the second the robot steps inside the mass, it went falling through. Killer was confused at first, but after a moment of concentration, she tried to see if she could manipulate more of the black ooze to constrict around the robot and shatter it. 

It worked like a charm. Long, levitating strands of an odd kind of string form and expand from another drop of the ooze from her eyes. It grows and grows before quickly making its way to wrap around the robot. After almost otherworldly heavy constriction, the robot crumbled in on itself under all the pressure, snapping it in half. 

Killer was surprised, and almost amazed. Almost some part of her hand never felt so, you know, cool, before. She liked this ability, it was something new, something that made her different from everyone else (She hoped). As much as she likes Classic as a broth- sister. Sister. As much as she liked Sandra as a sister, she was unable to really be identified as anyone else by ‘bad-end Sans’. Just when the universe had gone awry, and Sans had snapped. 

It was surprising how alike people thought they WOULD be, considering that she and Sandra are very, very different. Killer was more of an enthusiast, and she loved to knit and use bow and arrows for combat if it weren’t her knife being used. She was also substantially more ‘freely active’ than the other. Sandra was more or less pessimistic, or partly-pessimistic at best, and didn’t always prefer the idea of movement unless she needed to do something. Which would be a lot of stuff, anymore.

Killer smiled to herself, before using more of her newfound abilities as practice. If they were dangerous in any way, she was sure the teacher was going to be able to help her out to get better. 

That was … if they passed this test. She surely hoped they did.

She didn’t tell anyone else that she really wanted to stay here, even after they all agreed to stay with Classic here. She wanted to seem apprehensive, but she really just doesn’t want to leave. It felt amazing to be here. The thrill, the excitement, everything was so… different. It was new all the time. There were no loops. There was no overbearing consistency in schedule or routine. (Such as the life of the ‘Bad Guys’ where they lived with Nightmare. It was nothing against Nightmare, of course. She didn’t do anything wrong. The way they lived was because they were trying to change and to put it simply, no one would let them at first until Classic came along. Even so, it's hard to form bonds with people that you have tried to kill just as many times as you have tried to have a civilized conversation with them.

Killer didn’t have too many bonds. Nightmare had Dream and Night. (Night is the uncontaminated version of Nightmare. I had him separated into his own being.). Horror had Farmer, who loved to take the other out and harvest crops with him. Farmer was one of the few who treated Horror with common decency, seeing as the other was almost always ravenous. Horror used to be very, very pushy.

Dust was able to communicate with a few people. He and Blue got along with each other better, though they were not CLOSE friends, as far as Killer knew. Then there was Insanity, who Dust got along with. Insanity was never considered a ‘Bad Guy’ because he never had much of a presence. Not to mention he didn’t try to participate in mass AU genocide (and fail, at that).

Error had his brother, Geno and Fresh. (I know that Error is a post form of the original Geno Sans, and that the next Geno Sans is technically younger than Error; but in my headcanon, Error is the middle child. He is the second Geno, and he just turned into an Error later.) Fresh was here with Error, which was a plus for him because he and Fresh had already started to mend their relationship pretty well. 

Geno was a great guy, not really mean as much as it was sometimes fed up with some of these other AU’s and all their obvious issues. He and Error tried to talk on several occasions and they were starting to get somewhere, at least. However that progress was fairly small.

Cross had Epic and Red, surprisingly. Epic and Cross were best friends, which was surprising, considering just how different they seemed at first. However, it took little time to figure out that Cross was a closet-case meme lord. As for Red, Cross and Red had a LOT of talking to do before they could agree on anything. Not that anyone blamed Red. Cross had literally STABBED the guy and used him as a personal puppet to fight and try to eliminate Ink and Classic at the time. 

Killer kind of had Outer, sorta. Outer spends a lot of time with science though. Color was another one that Killer sort of had, but Color stopped showing up after a while, concerned with everything in his universe that had seemed to be going awry as of late. He hasn’t been around to visit or even call Killer in well over a year. Killer really misses him. 

(Yes, I am aware I am referring to all of them as ‘he’ and that Killer and the rest of them are currently girls. However, I did this for a reason. This is mostly perceptive. This is a memory and a basic set of thoughts from when they were in the proper universe and still dudes.. They were all still considered ‘he’ in the memories, lol.)

Killer sighed, and brought herself from her thoughts. She needed to concentrate. She can't afford to just sit there, and get lost. She needed to keep solid focus on the task at hand.

Over with Dust, she had already taken out several of the robots easily, and was working on yet another. This one was considerably larger, and had different armor. It loomed with an overbearing presence, and made it's move to try and aim for the girl. 

Dust seemed somewhat nonchalant about the situation, making herself teleport whenever she needed. After some more time of chasing her around, the robot changes up its tactics and started to launch some light-weight explosives that mainly consisted of compressed air and a bad stench. 

Dust easily keeps herself ahead of the mechanical menace, talking to herself (or at least, it appeared so.) 

On the other side of the observation area, a few of the students took notice of just how similar that red scarf looked to Sandra's brothers scarf. It made several of them wonder why they had not noticed any sooner. However, they dropped it, it would have to be something they thought about later. 

When she was walking in front of a wall, her shadow cast over it, as well as the shadow of what appeared to be a decapitated head with a scarf and floating hands. 

That put several of the student on edge. What even was that thing?

Sandra felt her brow get a bead of sweat through it, and the room got a bit more tense. 

The tension was soon forgotten, though. On the screen, Dust launches herself forward, running at the huge robot. She jumps over several obstacles before cartwheeling an vanishing in a flash of blue and red light. She reappears in the air, a huge amount of yards above the robot. 

Dust starts to spin forward, kind of like a somersault, but way more dangerous. Her spins grow quick, and an aura of blue builds up around her body. Right before she makes it to the robot, she extended out her leg, bringing it down with extra force on the mechanical beings head. 

After she had done so, the immediately crumbled and shattered under the sheer force behind the 'kick'. It sub-sequentially created a crater in the ground upon the impact, crumbling down to form no more than what appeared to be an over-sized crushed pop-can.

Dust lands safely back on the ground after she situated herself to teleport. Taking a deep breath, she looks over to the robot and inwardly cheered, though it only came out as a small smile. 

"I did it.. I did something cool for once... heh."

On another side of the training area, Fresh lies hidden behind one of the many walls that had been destroyed by one of the Robots. It took her a while to get used to this. Hell, she wasn't even used to this odd, squishy human body yet, either. After a while, though, she got the swing of things. She was still good at fighting. 

(( FunFact: Canonically, Ink, Error and Fresh are not exactly considered 'Sans' [as far as I know] they are usually just referred to as 'Ink/Error/Fresh' and not 'Ink! Sans' 'Error! Sans' and "Fresh! Sans' by their respective creators. This part mainly pertains to Fresh, though, seeing as he is the most obvious. Fresh is not the Sans, but the Parasite that possesses the skeleton.))

((Head Cannon: In most of my stories, Fresh is the Sans himself, as well as the parasite. In my stories, the parasite has either vacated or the parasite and Fresh's personalities merged together in a sense of long-term coexistence. They are still somewhat separate entities, but they both also have separate conscious thoughts as well)) 

//I don't wanna make anyone get triggered over how I use Fresh. I am not being disrespectful and saying this version I made is better than the canon Fresh. So please, if you are a die-hard AU fan, keep in mind I know several of these things already, and I made these choices on purpose.//

"A'ight, all I needa' do is drop a few more o'vem'. Alla' need to make sure of is ta' not get myself flattened." Fresh sighed to herself before looking around. The building overhead, though started to crumble and fall in several places. 

Just in the nik of time, she jumps out of the way, her glasses flashing a quick 'UH-OH' in the lenses. 

"Broski, that was so unrad-" She sighed. 

Moving to touch the ground, she tensed up, seeing as she almost fell over. As soon as she released the pressure in her hand though, she noticed some small purple specks on the ground that had started to form. "What in the funk?" She might as well try it out to see what it does, right? After concentrating, she watches as some purple vine-like structures start to come from the ground, shooting up quickly. 

"Well color me blue n' call me a Smurf-" Fresh mumbled to herself. "Let's check these dudettes out, then!"

Making a gesture with her hands, the unnatural vines shot toward the robotic structure, and quickly made it's way inside the thing itself. The vines continued to grow, and wrap over the structure as well as mess up any internal workings of the bot. 

Fresh pulls her finger up to her chin and takes a moment to think, a flash of text reads "HMMM' over her glasses as she does so. After tilting her head, she pulls up her arm, and grabbed the other, before giving a harsh, but not damaging yank. She made the force of the vines much more intense though. When she pulls on her own arm, the arm of the robot that coincided the one she pulled on came flying off. 

In a sense, it was like mimicry. The could make the robot do anything she wanted. She grinned and the words 'HELL YEAH' appear on the shaded part over her glasses soon after. She looks around for more robots, using her control over the one she had to beat up the other ones. 

When the robot she used became useless, she hopped to another. 

Epic had managed to beat the robots she encountered pretty easily with her blasters and bone attacks. When she had taken some time out to rest up her magic for a bit, she pulls a Lego from her pocket, and brandishes it at the large metal creation. 

"Come at me, bruh, if dat is how ya wanna play meh!" She chortled, tossing the Lego onto the ground, she grabbed several more from her pockets, tossing them down as well. They served as a good distraction, but she didn't think they would do anything else. 

The second the robot stepped on them though, they all exploded. The explosions caused the robots leg to come flying off entirely. The robot collapsed to the ground, rendered useless by the impact it made completely rattling it's internal systems.

"Epic!" The spirited girl called out before laughing. She had a lot of random objects in her pockets, mainly if they were meme material. Pulling out one of those odd sandwich swords, or Sword Picks, she looks at it for a moment before gazing over to another robot that was on it's way. 

She contemplated her next move, before grinning ear to ear. "I got the power of god and anime on my side! Aaaaaaaa!!!!!" She charged forward, bringing it back, and swinging it out. IN the matter of a second, it turns into an over-sized, more dangerous version of itself, gaining a real blade. It was still transparent, of course 

Slicing at the robots leg, a large flair of lightening struck from the sword tip, frying the bot with one quick zap.

"Yowzers.. yeah. If I use this on another human, I don't think they will need a hospital..." she noted with a shocked look. "I am the Messiah!! Whoo!!!" Epic danced in place for a couple seconds before running off, searching for anything in her pockets to use next. She did have a cardboard cut out of an enchanted Minecraft sword. She scribbled several enchantment names onto the back of it with a pencil "Sharpness V, Looting III, Sweeping Edge III, Frost Walker II, and Thorns III"

Over with Error, she was having fun working on literally her nth robot. She hardly even had to move to keep hers busy. She had halted almost all of them with her blue strings, and one of them were falling through an endless portal. The pocket dimension she had. 

There was one thread of the pocket opened on the ground, and the other was about 100 meters in the air. The robot had been falling for such a large amount of time that it had picket up a worrisome amount of speed and it was clear that the metal on the mechanism was hot to the touch. It had heated up so much it had changed in color. 

Error sat there watching in amusement as she ate a chocolate bar she had stored from earlier. After snapping her fingers, the bottom portal disappeared right after the robot entered it, leaving only the top one. The robot comes falling out of the portal at maximum speed, and lands on the ground with a thunderous crashing. 

Some of the teachers felt themselves shiver at the though of a villain ending up in that situation. 

"The Entrance Exam is Completed. Please make your way to the near exit and meet up with the overseers of the exam. Your results will be virtually mailed to you within the next 10 hours. Be sure to pay attention to your devices or your mailboxes for a small package with a card chip inside of it. Good luck, students." the voice of the automatic message sounded from the speakers hidden in the training grounds. 

On the other side of the observation room, all of the students were shocked at just how well all of them did, even the ones that seemed to not completely know what they were doing. 

Bakugo would never admit it, but he was fucking INTIMIDATED by almost all of them. He would need to make sure to beat their asses in training. He wasn't going to lose to a whole bunch of random girls that came falling from portals. That would be stupid and embarrassing, and he would not be able to tolerate the very notion of it. 

Fuck, he was getting pissed off about it now, even! Dammit!

Sandra cheered for all of her friends, fist-bumping the air with a big grin on her face as she did so. "Whoo! There ya go, that's my girls right there!" 

"Your girls?" Yaoyorozu asked as she looks over to Sandra who felt herself cough a bit on the inside. 

"Yeah, I am considered the mom of the group, that's all." She scrubbed at the back of her head with a slight grin on her face, though it was obvious she was thrown off-guard by something else as well. "I need to keep them out of trouble, and cook for most of them cause they can't cook to save their lives-"

"I think it's kinda cute. I see a lot of families like that all the time." Kirishima noted with a smile, looking at the screen with immense interest and even pride. "They are all so cool!"

Sandra couldn't help but smile. She was sure they would have been happy to hear that. Almost no one has given them such a compliment before, especially where the all came from. Unless it was from a version of Papyrus, if they had one. Having someone on the outside, observing you as a stranger was different though. 

It made you feel good, because even though they do not know you, they like what you did. They think it is cool, or grand. 

"Damn right they are cool." Sandra said to herself, before looking back to the school. "Damn right they are."

((Authors Note: FuCkIng DoNE! WhOOoOO! Guys, I wrote this chapter that is nearly 3x - 4x the length of an average chapter! Oh my lord! Hhh! I did it for you guys. Thank you for all of your kind comments, worry, support and patience, as well as your enthusiasm! I hope to post again soon!))

// To Be Continued //


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Calming Time

Authors Note: I'm so, hekkin, precious, when I, ﾐ☆( *uωu人)+ﾟ..''-=Smile=-''..+(人uωu* )☆ﾐ, nah, i'm not. Anyways, hello again, pals, I am here with another troublesome chapter and low efforts because I am tired and have not had a good sleep since the late 1950's apparently. So anyways, I am trying to get this out before I lose the magic thing called .''-Motivation-''. But it is kinda difficult. I still have a lot of stuff to do, and I am becoming scatterbrained and averaging 6 hours of sleep per week. :'D

-

The gang in training exit the area upon the requested prompting, and stop outside of the doors of the training grounds. They were greeted by the view of the teachers and fellow students in the distance. Nightmare mumbled something to herself under her breath, but she still seemed fairly satisfied with herself. Fresh and Epic both high-fived each other as well as Cross who was cheering.

Cross seemed to say something along the lines of 'I see no god up here, other than me-" though most of the people watching were not sure at this point. The next thing that happened was Epic pulling out a laser pointer. The laser pointer, upon the button being pressed, turned into something that seemed to resemble a glowstick, and a sword simultaneously.

"Ooh, a lightsaber! Ahem-" Epic closes her eyes, pulls her hood down further over her head, and coughs. "Cross, I am your father-"

Cross dramatically gasped, bringing her hands up to her face, indicating she was 'shook' or something along those lines. "It's not true-"

Nedzu claps his paws together before walking out to the student from behind the larger teachers who all stood in front of him. For the first time, the Sans au's had gotten a GOOD look at all of the people in this universe. How different they were, and how cool they looked. They certainly did not all look like average humans. It was enticing. Even during the sports festival, the original 6 that had ended up in this world had hardly noticed how unique everyone looked. Be it the crowd, or the contestants. They only really paid attention to their friend.

"Good job, girls. You all have amazing talent and interesting quirks. It seems that you guys are also related, in quite a few ways. From what I have heard from Sandra, you are all cousins, close friends and other things of the like. I can see the resemblance." The small rodent-canine teacher smiled, closing his eyes as he went to hand them each their footage of their fighting styles, and techniques. "I am sure you will need to reflect on just what you guys were doing during the exam. This might help all of you with planning out future combat styles and strategies."

Nightmare grabbed all of the small microchips for herself and the rest of the now-expanded gang. "Thank you sir. We look forward to receiving the results tonight. We are all thankful you let us participate on such short notice." She took the microchips, before handing each object to their destined owners.

"It is no problem, child. Now, it is almost time for the last class of the day. Quite the lot of you have already seen the classroom, save for the two of you that have dropped in today. Usually, I would not be so hastey, or even quick in giving someone that dropped out of a portal into our school an opportunity to be put so close to my students." the principal trailed off, looking back to the girls, who seemed to stiffen. "However, you are all akin to Sandra, in one way, or another. She clearly knows you, and she seems like a trustworthy girl. Just remember, anything you do will also reflect back to her. Extra incentive to stay out of trouble." The teacher winks at them before turning around. "I am sure you will not disappoint me, girls."

At the mention of everything they do reflecting back to Sandra, some of them stiffened. They knew they would never do anything stupid on purpose in an intention to hurt her, or her growing reputation in a world she had finally found modest happiness in. Heck, she had been missing for at least 4 years before they even found her. She deserved the ability to have a stable life that can't be ruined by players passing through the games.

Nightmare nodded in agreement, even if the principal could not see her. "We understand."

Dust looks over to Classic who grins and waves at them in glee for their amazing performance and impressive scores. They would have been in the top students for sure, if they had been here at the beginning of the year. To imagine, the beginning of the year had barely even started. They were still under a month into school.

"Alright. We are all going to be heading to the new classroom planned for my teachings and lectures. That is, if all of you get accepted into the course, that is." Aizawa lets his dark eyes meet the eyes of all the girls. He was fairly sure that having extra students was not going to kill him. However, he was worried about his tolerance levels. The two new girls that had popped in seemed a lot like Mina and Denki. Very social, active, somewhat hyper, and even questioning.

It was obvious he was a teacher with very little tolerance for people goofing off. He did believe in kids having fun, and they were all still kids. However, there was a time for practice, and there was a time for play. Being here at the school was NOT one of the few times of the latter. If he didn't believe in kids being kids and having fun, he probably would not let his students talk to each other at all.

Besides, talking to each other was a good way to grow good communicative skills for missions, especially when you are a pro-hero and you need help, wherever you may be. Any kind of communicative skills are helpful, especially in those sudden situations.

Fresh and Epic kept quiet, something that was a bit hard for them to do, but not impossible.

The teacher makes his way back to the doors of the school, all of the students follow behind him soon after. Mina and a few of the other students got closer to the newer faces, and complimented them on how cool they were. How amazing their quirks and abilities were.

Yaoyorozu remained close to Cross, and complimented her work, before noticing that the other's hair was down again. She stares at it, not saying anything before going to look away a bit. Cross noticed, though, and sighed, smiling a bit before she nodded her head, in a way that basically motioned the 'go ahead'. Momo cheered, before going to smooth out the others hair, slowly braiding it as they walked, following the teacher still.

Epic watched in interest, smiling a bit. After a little bit of braiding, the girl of inanimate creation pulls more hair back, twisting it lightly, and forming a flower in the top of the braid. Epic felt her eyes sparkle a bit, she was sure. "Yoo, dat is so cool bruh! How'd ya do dat?" She asked the dark haired girl in immense interest.

"The flower?" She asked the purple clad girl, looking to her briefly.

"Uh... yeah. Dat too. I was talking about making Crossy's hair look like dis, bruh." Epic smiled, before picking up the larger part of the braid in interest. She seemed amused by it, really. "It looks cool, but I dun' think my hair is long enough for dat." Epic then went to pull on her hair, feeling that it was quite short indeed.

"Oh, have you never gotten braids before?" Momo asked the other before she thought back for a moment. "Hmm, maybe if your hair grows out a little more, I can braid your hair too!"

"Sounds like a plan, bruh!" Epic gave a thumbs up before grinning. Walking over to Fresh, she slapped the other over the back, before chuckling. "Guess who, bruh!"

Fresh, caught off-guard by the sudden pressure on her back tips forward and half-tripped. After a moment of recomposing herself, she took in a breath, and looked over her shoulder at Epic. "Ya' better have a radical reason ta' of done that. If ya' didn', ya' better start runnin'" Fresh looks over to Epic, the word 'DOOM' spelled out over her glasses.

"Yooooho, calm down bruh, chill? Good? Good. Great." Epic waves around her arms in a sign of mock peace before laughing and looking away. "Uh... want a peace offering?" Pulling out a piece of paper, she pulls a sticker with a flower on it from the sheet. Within seconds, the sticker turns into a real flower. Everyone was confused with Epic's quirk, really, it seemed to be the most random one they had encountered so far.

After showing his students to the possible new classroom, the man lets them all sit in the class. They write a two paragraph essay based on the training they had seen, just to test out their observation skills and inference abilities. After that was said and done, the bell rings, and the students are all excused to go home. They were going to have a long day tomorrow. According to some students talking in the hallways, and Aizawa right before they left, the hero-course students were all going to be taking some internships.

Aizawa hands at least 4 letters to Sandra from people who were interested in interning with her, and went to walk out the door.

"What about my .. family? What is going to happen with them while I am gone? They are not used to this area yet, I don't want them to be overwhelmed or anything else like that."

"You are just like Parent, Sandra." The teacher mentioned loosely, though somewhere inside of himself, he did chuckle. "They will be fine, because we both already know that all of your friends succeeded. However, what shame or harm is there in the element of surprise? Your cousins might as well enjoy the full experience of getting accepted and feeling accomplished." The dark haired man stated. "They will be going with you. I already phoned all of the possible intern outlets. They will be willing to take all of you on for the internship."

Sandra nodded to him, making sure to keep her lips buttoned about the others getting accepted. She hoped they were excited when they found out later tonight.

Thanking him, she walks out to the hallway where all of the others stood talking for a few minutes before they had to go to their respective vehicles or transportations to get home. Sandra and the AU Sanses could stay close by if they wanted to, seeing as they could just walk, or better teleport, to get to her house.

"Alright guys, let's get going!" The called out to them. They all maintain small chatter, walking to the door together.

"Is anyone else a bit nervous for some reason?" Dust asked the others before looking to the side. 

"Of course we are, goofball." Nightmare chuckled, still looking forward. "All we need to do is wait."

// To be Continued.//


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Conversational Travel

// Author's Note: I forgot how to breathe. That’s cool I guess, lol. I am finally getting back into drawing undertale, fully. However, I still want to draw the actual designs for Sandra and the others for this fic. One of my readers mentioned a while back how they would like to see this AU turned into a literal comic. I agree that this being a comic would actually be pretty cool. I am not a magnificent artist, but do like doing art. Good enough. I also want to start featuring fanworks for the headers of these chapters more. I think it will be fun, and a good way for some artists to get just a bit more recognition in the Wattpad community and Undertale Community. //

-

“You know what, girls. I say that we all go out and celebrate your efforts! Even if you might not win, you all really put her there today. It’s on me, how about it?” Sandra looks to all the others with a smile as her blue eye forms inside the blackened eye-whites. “To top it off, I don’t think it will be anything you guys have tried yet.”

Nightmare thought about the proposal. She had heard about ‘Bubble Tea’ before, when he was hanging around Ccino for a while. However, she never bothered asking too much about it seeing as she was not the snoopy type. Contemplating the idea, Nightmare approved of the thought. After all, what was some time hanging out together with Classic? In a world where their previous antics had not been known, they could act a bit more normal than everyone else let them be back in their original home.

“I think it sounds like a good idea! How are we going to pay for it, though?” Killer looks over to Classic before kicking her feet along, catching some of the more sizable rocks that rested over the sidewalk. “As far as I know, stuff in this world definitely does not come for free, and you don’t seem to be employed…” The youngest Sans thought back on what she said and coughed. “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing, sorry-”

“There is no need to apologize for telling the truth, Killer. I, indeed, am not employed. Not that it really matters, completely. The students in the hero course at school are recommended to not have jobs, and their money helps to contribute to rent as long as they are in a hero-based course. Some students that are attending general classes even get this luxury.” Sandra subconsciously steps over a crack in the sidewalk, before looking back to her counterparts. “Not that I am imploring to look for ANY way around a job, of course. Besides that, I woke up here, in this place, loaded.”

“That is odd. It seems whatever source brought you here really knew what it was doing. For the most part-” Horror starts to chew on her fingernails, looking to the busy shop as they pass the block they would have turned to travel on to reach Sandra’s house. “The source really seems to be keen in some areas, and dull in a few others.” 

“So, uh, bruh, do ya min’ tellin us more about dis world here?” Cross puts her hand on Sandra’s shoulder, before walking up to stand next to the original counterpart. “After all, dropping into dis world jus’ to be yeet into a fight is kinda odd.” 

Sandra mentally facepalmed. She should have gotten to explaining this world to them sooner. It would have been harder to, though. Now that she thought about it, even with a brief explanation of what they were doing when the two had fallen into the world was practically a death sentence if that was a villain and not a training robot course. They are not used to quirks yet. Heck, they didn't know what quirks completely were.

“I can’t remember if I explained some of this to the others yet, but yes, I guess I should explain more of this to you guys. This world is a world of superheroes and villains. Much like any universe can be choked up to. However, superpowers are not something that are uncommon here. Especially in this universe. These superpowers are called ‘quirks’.” 

“Seems quirky enough, broseph.” Fresh quipped in loosely, before a playful smack to the back of the head from her sister, Error who sighed with a light chuckle. 

“Anywho, the people in this universe are born with quirks. On average, 1 out of every 5 children do not gain quirks. Quirks can range from almost anything. That is the result of a lot of these humans looking so strange or interesting. I know for a fact that Fresh was a little thrown off by our Principal being a Rodent-Dog looking guy. Trust me, somehow, he still is not the craziest thing you will see.” 

“I take it that, seeing as you guys were not too far into school to begin with, nothing too interesting has actually happened?” Error asked as her voice glitched out in a couple areas. She plays with her blue strings, letting them fall from her fingertips and dangle for a little while before pulling them up, letting them down for a little while, and continuing the process. 

“Actually, we had a run-in with a villain on our second or third day in school.” Sandra sighed, thinking back to the event with a bit of a saddened expression. “We went over to a training area to try and learn how to fight some dummies in some different environmental situations. There were areas with immense snow, a lot of water, and other areas.”

“It seems this school knows what it is doing, seeing as they are going to be exposing kids to different terrain early. It was hard for me to learn to fight around any water when I had first transformed. It caused me some real grief. You sound upset though, what seems to be the problem?” Nightmare puts her hands in her pocket, letting her eye go over to look at Sandra. “You seem tense, and upset.” 

“It’s not you guys, if that is what you might be thinking. I was just thinking back to the event that I just told you about. To be honest, I was too angry to be scared. If I was in the right state of mind, I am sure I would have been frightened, though. The man that attacked the place brought a ton of subordinates. They were unorganized and reckless, but they did do their job of distraction.” Sandra sighed, before looking to the ground as she kicked her feet on the ground to try and get her shoe to go back up on her foot comfortably. 

“What, did someone die?” Cross was a little alarmed at the notion someone might have died, and looks over in a bit of urgency. 

“No, No. Nobody died.” (Sandra still does not know that she almost got permadeath lol.) “I can assure that several of us ALMOST did die though. I faced off against their boss, or at least who seemed to be the boss of the group. He was almost like one of those odd spoiled toddlers from the human world that the Pacifist kid introduced me to once. The second he didn’t get what he wanted, he threw a king-sized tantrum.” 

Epic snickers before looking over, elbowing Cross and Fresh before whispering “Smol PP energy, am I right?”

Cross and Fresh both start to laugh a bit before calming themselves down again to finish listening to the story. 

“Either way, I was facing off with this guy. His ‘quirk’ is decomposition, I think. Either way, he grabbed a hold of Papy’s scarf, because I was wearing it at the time. He reduced it to nothing more than ashes after one simple touch. I only got to keep a small piece of it after he was done with it. He hardly had to do anything to it…”

Dust seemed to immediately flip. If anything, she, out of most of these Sans variants here, that were together, would understand just how much this scarf means. Error might have, once upon a time, so she was sure to have let some of that attachment to it go already. Nightmare never had to worry about having a Papyrus around. Other than the one he had gathered for his ‘army’ at one point in time. 

Killer had learned to stop riding on the emotions that followed Papyrus and his death ever since she had started killing in the timelines with Chara. Killer mainly had just grown very, very numb to it. That didn’t mean she didn't care though. As for Epic and Fresh, they were hard to explain. If they had any intense feelings from any possible resets that Classic did not know about somehow, they were good at hiding it.

“Either way, in the end, one of my classmates had to help me out, and several of the pro heroes with us were highly injured. I was hospitalized, but I don’t even remember for how long. I was in there for a while though. Momo, Mina, and Aoyama helped out with the scarf, though. They fixed it to the best of their abilities.” 

The group continued on their way, Sandra telling them more about this world all the while. She told them about the constantly increasing money in the credit card she had been put into this world with, as well as how easy or common it is for villains to show up out of the blue. She then starts to talk about several of the places she had been, and known activity to be around. (mainly for the purpose of avoidance, unless they were there to deal with a crisis.)

“The humans are interesting here, regardless of all these odd features. Definitely something we are going to need to get used to. Especially seeing as we don’t know when any other portals will open up for Fresh and Epic to get back home.” Nightmare stated, before looking to the side. Epic and Fresh both stopped, seemingly in curiosity, if not alarm. 

“Yo, yo, yo, homie. Whaddy’a mean jus’ us? Aren’ ya guys goin’ ta tag along? The sounds of whad’ya said are unradical, broski-” Fresh seemed to contemplate the idea of none of the others, other than herself and Epic going back to the multiverse. Her glasses flashed from ‘YOLO’ to “UH OH”.

“Well, we all thought about it last night, really.” Killer started, looking to the ground as she kicked around a few rocks. It really did help with some stress, surprisingly enough. “A lot of us don’t really have anyone to go back to, for the most part. Others have people they can go back to that really could just… lose the stress”. She looks at the two confused AU embodiments before contemplating her next words. “You guys already know our reputation. There is no real want, or need to have us around. We are still in hot water, and our lives have been much easier since we ‘dropped off the face of the multiverse’.”

Fresh thought about Killer’s statement, knowing that she was right. 

The ‘Bad Guys’ were, as Killer admit to, shunned. They only came to ‘meetings’ that were necessary in establishing some form of ‘peace’ coinciding with AU’s. The meetings made sure to bash them, most the time. Very few of the AU actually knew where the former bad guys all resided. Classic was one of them, as well as herself, Epic, Geno, Ccino, Outer and a couple others. 

“Ah’ … I guess ya ‘ave a point.” Fresh muttered to herself before resigning herself to the idea. She looks over to Error, more or less in growing worry. “‘Ya gonna’ do this ta’ me too, broski?” 

“I am afraid so, Fresh. I am not trying to avoid you, or Geno, but… frankly, I am tired of trying to keep myself from saying anything stupid that will put the rest of the gang and myself into hot water. Ink thinks that he can sit on his high horse and keep everyone under his thumb the way he does without noticing.” Error scoffed at the idea of Ink at all. A grimace spread over her face as she grunted, pulling some of her hair out of her face as a means to distract herself from the situation. “I am not here to tell you who you should, or should not believe, Fresh. I don’t care who you believe, because it is your decision to make. I just know that I don’t want to go back. Not in the near future, at least.”

“I am the leader of the very group that has put everyone in danger several times. I really don’t think I need to describe any of this on behalf of myself. Besides, I don’t have anyone at all, for the most part. The only one I ever talked to was Ccino, and that was mainly in passing.” Nightmare shrugs before she pulls her hands up, locking her fingers together behind her head. 

Everyone went through giving their explanations, mainly keeping to themselves, at this point. Epic stayed silent, and Fresh seemed to be giving the situation a lot of thought. Most likely because she was still very apprehensive about the whole idea. 

The rest of the trip was a bit tense, but no one seemed to be too upset, at the moment. That was enough, for now. Sandra hoped that the place they were going was going to bring up everyone’s moods though. She knew she was practically in heaven the first time she went there herself. 

“Come on guys, let’s pick up the pace before it gets too dark.”

// To be Continued //


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sweet Boba Tea

// Authors Note: Hello again guys, I am here with another chapter. As all of you can tell, I will be nearing the events of the internship, soon enough. That will be a blast i’m sure. Let’s enjoy a couple more chapters of relaxation, though. There is no use in rushing forward into more fights, especially when the fights were usually the most active part of the anime. Besides, I already settled on the next major-ish fight (which is the Hero Killer Stain arc), Sandra and the others will not be there. //

-

((Pre-Chapter Note: There is a character named Kanmi Sashihikaeta. This character is not canon /as many of you have guessed/ so he might not seem like that solid of a character in concept, or in personality. I apologize for that.))

Sandra stops at the front of a keen little shop with a friendly man sitting at the register. He seemed to be putting something into his phone. There was a good chance that he was making notes to do certain things after work, or something of the like. Sandra waves with a bit of enthusiasm. “Hey there, Kanmi! How are ya, pal?” Sandra winks to him the second she walks into the store. 

“Well hello there, Prankster Princess. Ayy, do you have my tile replacement yet?” He greeted the white-haired girl with a loose smile, returning the wink without a second thought. “I heard that you are making it up with the big boys, Sandra-dee. That’s great news!” 

“You already know I replaced that floor tile a couple months ago, goofball. Anyways, here, I brought some surprise guests for you to meet.” Sandra lets all of the AU versions of herself in, introducing them one-by-one. “Alright, guys, this guy’s name is Kanmi. He owns this Boba Tea Shop. To be frank, he is only 17, impressive, kinda. He already finished schooling and is waiting a few years for college.” 

“I feel like I am seeing a copy and paste image of ya, princess. Are you sure all of these girls ain’t you?” Kanmi looks between all of the others who laugh a little bit to themselves. Everyone seemed to be amused. For the most part. 

Nightmare, despite trying to smile, seemed put-off by this guy, and so far, she had definitely seen more people with a bigger, more intrusive presence than he had. He made her feel uneasy, if not just suspicious. He was acting like a normal, social human being. So what was her problem with him? 

The dark-clad girl grunted as she looked to the side, narrowing her eyes, and knitting her brows. “Hm.”

Sandra seems to take note of Nightmare’s apprehension, and pulls herself back from the shop owner a bit. Usually if Nightmare started to act suspicious, that meant there was SOMEONE nearby that she did not like the feeling of. Nightmare was the beacon of negativity, and a former bad guy. Some things like this you just learned to point out in a crowd over time.

“Yeah, we’ll have some of your fruit boba tea, please! May we get a menu?” Sandra waits patiently for the menu from Kanmi, looking back to the rest of the group. All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, save for Nightmare. Epic, Cross and Fresh all look around the shop, Horror and Dust play Rock, Paper, Scissors, and Killer and Error chatter about some small subjects to each other. 

Kanmi goes to grab a couple menus, promptly making his way back over to the girls, and handing over the requested items. Sandra opens one, and Nightmare opens another. The rest of the girls crowded around either one or the other to see what all was available. After merely a few minutes of contemplating all of their options, all of them had decided on what they wanted. 

“Alrighty, Kanmi, I am ready to order, if you are ready to receive.” Sandra smiles before closing the menu. 

“Anytime you are ready, Sandra. Fire away.” The shop owner smiled, before walking over to the register. The register was connected to a computer, meaning there was a good chance there were sub-menus he needed to find to start adding in the necessary order information.

“Alright, I will be having a Peach Popping Boba, Error over here wants to try a Cherry Tapioca Boba, Cross wants a Mango Popping Boba, Epic wants a Passion Fruit Popping Boba, Nightmare wants a Dalgana Coffee with Tapioca, Fresh wants to try a Lime Tapioca Boba, Killer and Horror both want to try a Lychee Popping Boba, and Dust wants a Grape Tapioca Boba. Got all that?” 

“Yep, I got it! Will you be paying for the product now, or before you leave?”

“Oh come now, you know me. I always pay for my stuff first.” Sandra laughs a bit, before pulling out her card. Running it through the card-reader, she puts it back in her wallet, before gently putting the wallet back into her pockets. “How long will it be before we have them?”

“Well, I currently have about 3 people in the kitchen back there, maybe about 10 minutes?” 

“That will work. Thank you! Mind if we move one of the tables over so we can all sit together? We will make sure to put it back before we leave.” Sandra questioned as the rest of the group started to walk toward one of the more spacious areas in the shop. 

“Yeah, that is just fine. Make sure not to put any holes into my floor, okay?” 

“I won’t.”

Walking over to a table, Sandra pulls over one of the double tables and rests it next to a restaurant double seat. The other girls all start to sit down, and chatter here and there. Nightmare seemed less tense, and Error had taken notice that she had been in a state of unease for a little while now. 

“What’s the problem, chief?” the glitched girl asked the other as she pulled her hair back, as a means of getting it out of her face. “You seem tense.”

“I am tense.” Nightmare curtly stated. “Something feels off about this place. I don’t feel anything major now, but any means, but something still feels off. Maybe there is someone in here that should not be here. That is always a possibility.” Nightmare scanned the room, somewhat full of other customers that talk to each other here and there. She got an apprehensive feeling about several of them, so she could not pinpoint who all might be an issue. 

“Do you think we will need to leave as soon as possible?” Error asked her, before leaning down, and looking around the room a bit as well. 

“No, I don’t think there is any immediate danger here. Which is a good thing. I just need to stop thinking about it is all. I need to make sure not to make a scene.” The dark haired girl rests her head on the table before looking to the side. “Thanks for bringing us Classic, I really do appreciate it. I am not trying to make this difficult.” 

“Nightmare, you don’t need to feel bad for feeling apprehensive about something when you clearly know SOMETHING is wrong, somewhere. You are not making a scene, and you are just following what your senses are telling you. Besides, I do know that people of all kinds pass through here. There is a good chance that there very might well be someone here who is not on good terms with the law.” Sandra went to pat the other on the back, before looking over and seeing the door to the kitchen open up. 

“Bruh, can I use those beads in the drinks for target practice?” Epic questioned out loud. All of the others simultaneously said no. Epic only huffs before looking to the side with a playful smile. “Fine den, be dat way.”

Cross chuckled, before she slung her arm over the others shoulder, whispering in Epic's ear. "Wanna know what's funnier than 24?" She gives a coy smile, before leaning back, and retracting her arm. 

Epic returns the same smile, before forming finger guns at the other. "25". 

"Oh come'n, broski's, we all know th' king' of all amusin' numbah's is 69. Unrad of ya' both to forget 'bout 'im." Fresh shook her head in mock disdain before the word "4 SHAME" appears over the lenses of the glasses she was wearing. 

Sandra laughs a bit, before looking to the door of the kitchen again. Someone had just walked out, carrying several drinks in their hand. "Heads up, fellas. We got drinks coming our way." Everyone stopped whatever conversations they were having, and look over patiently, waiting for their desired drinks. Upon being served, they all thanked the waitress, shaking her hand as they got their beverages. 

The waitress blushed, smiling as she nodded to all of them. It seemed she was not used to being thanked so much before. That seemed kind of sad, actually. She was nice, and it appeared that she was pretty timely and polite. Then again, some people will be people. Often times leaving messes, no tips, and not saying thank-you in the least. 

All of them continue to chat respectively at their tables. Nightmare seemed to be immensely enjoying her drink, just a little more than everyone else, actually. 

"A'ight pals, I got 'n idea! How's about we dabble' 'n a lil' game of truth 'r dare?" Fresh offered up from where she was sat at the table. The word 'PLAY' flashed over her glasses as a small, coy smile spread over her lips. "Unless all 'r ya are chickens, of course-" 

"Game on, over here." Sandra grinned, before resting her hand on her chin with a small smirk flashing over her lips. 

Several other people pipe up from the table. Nightmare, Dust, and Horror all chose to pass. Leaving Sandra, Epic, Cross, Fresh, Killer and Error to play the game. Fresh was up first, seeing as she was the one who offered up the game. 

"A'ight, uh, Error, broski, truth or dare?" 

Error thought for a moment, before deciding that she would much rather share something that she did not want to say, rather be told to do something outrageous or stupid in public. "Truth for me, I guess." She rested her head on her hands, waiting for Fresh to figure out something to ask the other. 

"Alright, can you tell me when you got over your Haphephobia?" Fresh questioned, looking over to the other who stared at her for a second. 

Thinking about her response, Error sighed, before bringing a hand up to her forehead. "I have not just gotten over my Haphephobia, Fresh. I still have it, it is just not nearly as intense, or triggering as it was before. I hate being touched, rather than fear it. I just let you all touch me because I trust you. It still makes me uncomfortable though."

Fresh nodded, before her glasses flashed the words 'YOUR TURN' over the lenses. 

Looking around the table, Error found her target. "Alright, Cross, truth or dare?"

Cross thought for barely even a second. "Truth." Cross laughed as Epic whispered the word 'Pansy' playfully toward her. 

"Kiss, Marry or Kill. State your opinions truthfully toward 3 other people playing this game." Error leans back in her seat, looking at the other in interest of what she might possibly choose. 

Epic sighed, "Bruh, why you do dis? Makin' me choose-" Epic looks around the group, before sighing. "I would Kiss Sandra. She wouldn't think much of it. I would Marry Cross, because, well, meme-lords second in command cannot be left behind, now can she? I would kill Fresh-"

Fresh looked offended, before leaning back in her seat. "Excuse me, bu' wat 'n th' Sout'rn fried flop 're ya killin' me for?"

Epic looks over at the other, before smirking. "There can only be one meme lord. I don't need any competition, bruh. Ya gotta go-" 

After a few more comments back and forth of playful, witty banter, everyone was done with their drinks. 

A few more rounds of Truth or Dare pass by quickly, and it was almost 7:30 pm. Nearly time for them all to go home. Sandra walks up to the counter, and whispered into the shop owners ear before he laughs. She calls over to her friends at the table-

"Guys, before we leave, I need you to tell me who this song artist is!" she called to them. All of them are automatically at attention, waiting for it to play. 

Fresh, Cross and Epic all felt a disturbance in the force, and grow uneasy. 

Soon, a song starts to play. It was the beginning lines of 'I want it that way.' All of them relaxed. However, with the flip of the channel, a song starts to play over the speakers that makes Epic, Cross and Fresh all feel numb. 

"Wake me up inside-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and- desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna-"


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Breaking the Fast

((Author’s Note: Well look who it is again, me. Trust me, it is not all that enlightening, but I am still here. LOL. Anyways, I am trying to figure out something to do, for another intermission chapter, but I think I should just jump into the internships. That way there is something truly interesting going on. As I pondered before, I will NOT be putting Sandra and the others anywhere near the Stain fight. That fight is pretty important to the arc in BNHA, and I do not want to completely taint it. Besides, even if Sandra is the main character in this story, she doesn’t need to be present in every single canonical event. Most of the time, when people do that, they want to make characters seem so much better than everyone else around them. Sandra is a great fighter, and her group would likely have an easy time beating most bad guys. Hence why I am holding them back from that event.))

-

((Pre-Chapter Note: I made another couple characters for this chapter, as well as a non-canon location. I don’t want to use characters that I have had no exposure to at all for good development. (I was thinking of Gang Orca, but I still don’t know too much about him though. Gang Orca is pretty dang cool.)

After a short night of fun, and some good rest, all of the girls woke up in the morning to Sandra letting her alarm go off in their ears. “Wake up sleepy heads!” She called to them, grinning as several of them groan. It was impressive just how easily she got up to alarms now, really. Despite this fact, she was still, somehow, incredibly lazy-looking. Especially in public.

“Ugh…. c’mon Classic, can we have, like, 5 more years?” Dust lightly groans before stuffing her face back into her pillow. “I don’t wanna get up… not yet…”

“I felt that way when I first started to attend human schools here. Trust me, you get used to it. Come on, up and at them. I got us all some water ready, but we are going to eat at the school today. Those lunch-people don’t get enough appreciation.” Sandra laughs at the other lightly before she walks over and tapped on her shoulder.

“Fiiiiine-” Dust pulls herself from bed, several of the others were already in the process of getting up from where they were sleeping. “Let’s get going.”

“Get dressed first, dork.” Sandra chuckled before she stood up. She goes over to her closet, pulling out her ‘Hero-in-Training’ costume. All of the other students had gotten their costumes early, she had gotten hers late and refused to use it until now. Seeing as they were going to be going through the internships, she might as well.

The other girls were not going to be getting their own costumes for another day or so. Then it was going to be ‘tele-mailed’ to them by someone in the facility who had the ability to tele-transport objects. Really convenient, actually. Which was a good thing.

Soon after they all had gotten their notices about being accepted into the school, there was a secondary message that came through, and notified them that told them if they had hero costume designs picture-sent to them within the next couple hours, they were going to have the costumes made within the next 12-14 hours and double-checked within the next stent of time.

Quite nifty, actually.

It took awhile for everyone to figure out what they wanted to wear. Along with trying to figure out measurements. Most hero costumes were more desired to be closer-to-your-skin. Hero costumes that were tighter, or at least less loose-fit were easier to maintain and manage. It was also a good way of reducing how much of your clothes can get caught on something.

(Guys, I promise, I am working on Sandra’s design. I just can’t draw it the way I want to :’DD. I don’t know why I am doing this to myself, honestly. Now I need to both come up with human designs for the other Sanses AND hero costumes. *coUghS IN PaIN*)

After all of them had gotten up, eaten, and put on their uniforms (by which had been delivered to them last night, via the courtesy of All Might, they were on their way to school. Chattering back and forth, and Epic and Cross memeing with each other. Nightmare was drinking some coffee that she had managed to make before they all left the house. Dust asked for a drink here and there, but not too much.

The school was a bit louder than usual today, which was not surprising. Most likely it was the buzz about how the students were going to be heading out to do internships while MOST of the general studies students remained back in the school and continued their same routines.

Entering the school was the same. Scanning their ID’s, going past the newer campus guards, making sure not to track in dirt, or grime from the outside. It all went full circle.

Walking through the hallway was usually somewhat a hassle. After all, students had a poor grasp on. ‘Walk on the right side of the hallway’. Not that hard, but apparently it is? Either way, squeezing through several students later, Sandra and her doppelgangers all made it to the cafeteria, where several students wave them over. Most of them went to congratulate the girls,

Sandra stood back, allowing her friends to get some good recognition without interfering in the situation. After all, they did deserve it. Even if not everyone was friends with them in class, there was a means to be impressed. After all, they had only been there for about 2 and a half days. Then there were Fresh and Epic who dropped in barely even 5 minutes before the exam.

“Hey Cross! You and your friends can come and sit with us!” Momo beckoned from her table as she gestured to the open seats that rested nearby. Cross looked over to the others, and Nightmare shrugged, not really minding where they went. To be fair, she was not actually their leader anymore. She hadn’t been since the assault group fell apart, or, at least, the reason behind the group's formation.

“I’m going to head up there and get some breakfast. YOu going to come with, or are you going to wait a minute?” Nightmare questions to Sandra, who looks around the lunchroom. “I will take that as you will stay back a moment then. Alright, see you when we get ready to leave for the internships.” Nightmare pat her friend on the shoulder, before walking to the cafeteria line.

Sandra smiled, hopeful that they were going to make some good friends. She rests her hands on her hips as she scanned around the room. After all of the AU versions of her had received their food, she took note of where everyone had resided their presences to.

Nightmare, Error and Dust all had assimilated into the group of ‘outcasts’ per-se. Including Tokoymi, Shouji, Seto, Koda, Ojiro and occasionally Jirou, if she was not with Momo.

Horror had just decided to sit with Denki, Asui, Ochaco, and Midoriya at the moment. Most likely trying to see what they were all like.

Fresh, Epic, and Cross all sat with Momo, Jirou, and Mina, eventually Hagakure had come over and joined them as well.

Killer seemed to not know where she wanted to go, after some contemplation, she had just decided to go and sit with Aoyama, Sadou, and a couple of the students from Class 1B who were pretty calm.

Sandra didn’t bother eating. She was too mentally preoccupied to think about eating at the moment. However, she did take non-perishable, well-contained items from her breakfast and store them for later. Maybe she would eat them while she was out.

“Yo, Sandra, there you are! How long were ya standing there?” Kirishima waves over to the girl as he makes his way to go and stand next to her. Bakugou was calling from behind the red-haired teen, shouting something along the lines of-

“Oi, where are you going s- hair!”

“Oh, I have been standing here for a couple minutes, Kirishima. What brings you over here, anyhow?” Sandra looks over to her classmate who smiled at her in return for her attention. He seemed to be staring intently at her eyes, though he did apologize for doing as such. “Sorry, it’s just, your eyes are pretty. How do you get them to change color like that?”

“Oh, it’s just something I could always do. It’s just a lot easier when I am angry, or need to use my- quirk.” Sandra coughed mentally, she almost used the word ‘magic’ and it wasn’t the first time. She needed to be more careful, but really, it was still something she could not get used to.

“Oh, I see. Well, want to come and eat breakfast with Me, Bakubro, and Sero?” he enthusiastically offered, gesturing to the table where Bakugo rests with his feet over the actual surface of the seating area. Sero waved to her with his general polite smile, and Bakugo grit his teeth with an intense look of disapproval.

Sandra liked testing her luck. After a moment, she looks directly into Bakugo’s angry face, smirking before she spoke out “Sure, why not?” That made the blonde grimace and look away, most likely in growing annoyance. Not that Sandra minded much, he was always like that, so there was no need to really worry about him at this point. “Lead the way, big fella.” Sandra winks to the other, following him to the table.

Kirishima felt himself get flustered at her wink, and looked away as soon as she started to make her way to the table. Wait, she was walking over already- “Hey, wait, I am supposed to be leading here!” Kirishima laughed a little as he jogged to catch up to her.

“You better have a good reason as to why you invited her over here, shitty hair! I did not come here to listen to her slap-stick comedy, or see her stupid face!” Bakugo growled from where he sat on his side of the cafeteria table. Sandra seemed to smirk a bit to herself, though she didn’t say anything in regard to what he had said about her. “What did you agree to come over here for, you stupid grinning trash can?!” The blonde stands up, and marches to her, before grabbing Sandra and shaking her by her jacket. Not-so-lightly, at that.

“I came here because I was invited, pom-pom boi.” Sandra continued to smile, her hands closed as the other continued to shake her in growing annoyance. Nightmare was ready to get up from where she was and smack the blonde on the back of the head. He was even worse than Fell was! Sheesh!

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I am happy to see you too.” Sandra grinned even wider, opening one eye, she whispered “I love you too, dear-”

Bakugou stopped, before instantly dropping her in an annoyed, and surprised mess. “Wh- what- alright, no. No, no no. I am not in the mood for this from you stupid extras. Especially you, ya stupid talk-show trash lord.” Bakugo stomps away from the cafeteria. Sandra, who had landed on the floor after the other let her go, was laughing hysterically.

“Oh my lord… that guy. I just CAN’T!” She was laughing so much that some of the people watching thought she was going to pass out at any second. “That was funny.” 

Kirishima and Sero were also laughing, the black-haired student still finishing up his food. After some more playful minutes of banter and light conversation, the bell rings. Before leaving the lunchroom, Sandra did take notice that Iida was nowhere to be seen. She had to mention that to Midoriya before everyone left for their internships.

All of the students walk to the trashes to dispose of any unused food, utensils, plates and drinking containers. Jogging a bit to catch up to her friends, she was followed by Kirishima, who decided he was going to stay around for a little while. Until they had to board their respective transportation vehicles.

“You ready to go, Sandra?” He asked her, seeming to be contemplating his own internship on the same note.

“Of course I am.”

// To be Continued //


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Wheels on the Bus

((Authors Note: F r e K. Here we go again, people.))

-

Class was started with the common ringing of the bell overhead. All of the students get up from their seats, disposing of their food as they start to make their way to the doors nearby. One after another, they all file out, and pour into the hallway, eager to get to their classes. If not for the factor of learning, they were likely just trying to avoid getting any ‘tardy’ notices.

Class 1a were all rather enthralled, to say the least. Even if they didn’t show how excited they were, one could tell. 

Sandra and her friends all stood in a large circle, being as Mister Aizawa said that there was no REAL reason to sit down. They would all be preparing to get on their respective transportation routes soon enough. All of the students had packed bags and kept only the necessary items with them that they thought could prove useful during their 1-week-long trip away from the school. 

Beru and Ganma had come to school to give something to Tsuyu before she left. Upon arriving at school, they had spotted Sandra again, this time with several other students that looked similar to her, if not twin-like. It was shocking to see so many students that looked that alike, even in a place such as this. 

The couple still couldn’t help but think about Sandra a lot. Even the young Kyoka’s parents thought about her often. However, they did decide to lay off, just for a bit longer. They knew pressuring anyone to do anything when there was both no real threat, and no way to do anything without being suspicious. There was a good chance that the government might very well try to take Sandra somewhere if her lack of information is discovered. 

Now there were more of them, and it was evident that none of them were parents or even guardians for the white haired girl. They were all around her age, if not a tad younger.

Beru had thought about Sandra constant the few days that she had known the youngster. Barely even known, really. She heard quite a bit about her from Tsuyu during their dinner conversations. Asui, of course, has not talked to her much, but she did have obvious opinions about nearly everyone she had in her class. None of them were too bad. 

She just wondered if she should ever actually ask the girl what was going on. Asking head on might seem brash, but it just irked the older frog woman that she is in services to help children, and she can’t even help this one because of just how mysterious her presence even is. 

After talking to her spirited, calm daughter, Beru gave her a pat on the head, and went on her way, praying for the safety of all of these students. Getting in her car, she took her turn to drive them all home. 

Sandra looks over the letters that she had been given, and read over the kind words and intrigue expressed by all of the agencies that had contacted her. There were even kind words for her friends. Something she was not expecting, but it was a welcome surprise. There was a good chance that all of the agencies had received the footage of Nightmare and the others during their initiation training soon after decisions were made for them to be accepted to UA. 

The one that Sandra and everyone else selected though was from a woman named ‘Sosei Ketsueki’ She seemed to be a 20 year old, impressive that she was already a pro hero. Her hero name was ‘Miracle Blanca’ and her Hero Agency was called something along the lines of ‘Wings of Life’. 

(( Note: Sosei / 蘇生 /means resuscitation. This meaning is Kanji sensitive. Putting in ‘Sosei’ instead of ‘ 蘇生’ will get you the word ‘composition’. Her last name, Ketsueki, means blood. All together, her name can be summed up as ‘Blood of Resuscitation’.))

“Alright, ready to go, guys?” Sandra double-checks the belongings that she had been given, several of which repeat the action, just in case. 

“Yeah, we are all ready to go.” Killer zips her backpack back up before looking to the others and sighing in a sense of relief. “I hope we have a good internship. We still don’t know too much about this place, so can you tell us more about it on our way there? You said the drive would take a few hours, right?” 

“Yeah, that about sums it up, pal.” Sandra heard the puffing of a nearby engine, most likely a bus, judging by how large it sounded. “I will tell you guys as much as I have learned, alright? As soon as we board, we can have what people like to call a ‘study group’ in a sense. Sounds like a plan?” 

“Sounds good to me, Bruh. I need to learn to learn more about this world before trying to go too crazy with deez powers, bruh.” Epic mumbled, before looking to the doors as the rest of the girls all line up. 

Sandra walks to the back of the line, making sure that nothing is lost, forgotten, or dropped. Just before she could get on the bus, though, a hand touches her shoulder. Looking back, Aizawa was there. “I have already said this to all of the students that were not gone yet- make sure not to cause any trouble. These people are nice enough to take you in for training, I expect you to show them respect. All of you.” Aizawa pulls Sandra off to the side more, before sighing. “I have not been exposed to this hero before. I have only ever heard of her, and she hardly seems to have a presence. I implore you to be careful, got it?”

Sandra nodded to her teacher, her brows knitting together in some sort of apprehensive concentration. “I got it, sir. I will let the others know as soon as I get in the bus. None of us have a phone, so I will be sure to try and locate payphones nearby, in case SOMETHING happens.” 

“Wait, you don’t have a phone?” 

“No. I should probably invest in some though. I have the money for it, I just never had a reason to use one, I had a house phone in my home already.” Sandra makes her way to the stairs of the bus, and starts to climb in. she grasps the card that the teacher had handed her at the last minute. She was sure it was his phone number, just in case something happened. 

The trip to the destined agency was fairly long. By the time they got there, they would most likely be settling down for dinner and bed. Then, hopefully the next day, they would be starting on training and lectures in the morning.

Sandra and the others chat for quite some time. Making sure to cover all the necessary topics, and tips, there were plenty of questions answered for the group. For the most part, everyone pays attention to what she had to say, all of them taking turns to ask questions and make small comments on what they had all learned so far. Most of the ride was over by the time they were done. 

There was a good hour of quiet time, or some napping after they had stopped the ‘lesson’ for the day, they all took some more time to relax and enjoy the rest of the ride in peace and quiet, save for the light snoring of some of them. Sandra stays up, looking out the window as the bus drives pass another small valley that lay beautifully under a finely constructed bridge. 

Just before Sandra could doze off, she was awakened from her sleepy-state by luminous lights coming from a city they had just entered. The lights were beautiful. She quickly woke the other girls up. She knew there were not too many chances like this that they had been able to see something so simple, yet so lovely. 

Everything was glistening, enveloped in a warm hue, and friendly atmosphere. Just there, in the distance, a large building rested within the sea of lights, a broad, formal sign reading ‘Wings of Life’


	30. Chapter Thirty: Day One - Steady Paces

((Authors Note: Ah yes, a four day hiatus because I have both been unable to sleep, AND sick. What a nice combination, amirite? (High key kinda wanna just curl up in a ball and kermit to existn’t). Anyways, here is yet another chapter of this cluster-frog of a fiction I am writing. Wish me luck on more chapters to come fellas, at this rate, I will need it.))

-

Sandra and the others all peer out from their windows and gaze at the building. Despite it being more formal, and general in structure, some part of it was still so alluring, in a way. It was sturdy, and tall, strong. Some part of the building called to them, while somewhere in the back of their mind was somewhat intimidated by the sight of the building. 

The bus stops with a graceful halt, and the bus driver smiles, standing up from his seat. “Welcome to Wings of Life, girls! I hope you all have a wonderful time here, and I will meet all of you after your internship. Make sure to not doddle, I do have places to be.” The bus driver grabs some candy from the small pouch next to his seat, offering them some. They all take one, and thank him for the offering, before getting off the bus. 

Sandra thought it was a little odd, but seeing some of the seating markings, the bus driver was also a kindergarten bus driver as well. Something pacifist Frisk had said was common for them to do was offer sweets if the kids behaved, or if they just wanted to. It depended on their mood.

“Thanks for the ride, sir. We appreciate it.” Sandra waves to the man as she steps off the bus, and onto the paved sidewalk. The bus started up its engine once more, and soon made its way to roll down the road, and turn to the left. No sooner than the bus is gone, the door opens and out comes a fairly tall woman, clad in white clothing. Her hair was deep red, yet the sleek shine overit made it seem so much brighter. It kind of reminded Sandra of that deep red wine that Razz loved to drink on special occasions. 

“Greetings, girls. I am glad to have all of you here at my establishment.” The woman smiled down to them, her voice sounded as smooth as milk and honey, oddly enough. Her white platinum eyes stared down to them, seeming to look right through their very existence. “I was very much impressed by your performance at the sports festival, Sandra. Your participation was both amusing, and fairly eye opening.” 

Sandra blushed a bit at the compliment, somewhat feeling flustered at such nice praise. This woman sounded a bit like Toriel, a friendly, and accepting mother. Someone you want to tell everything to, because you know it will be okay. “Thanks ma’am.” 

“As for the rest of you-” the white-clad woman looks to the rest of the girls, who were still standing at full attention, “You all did exceptionally well, for dropping out of the middle of nowhere. It was also quite impressive.” Their mentor for the week slides down one of the polished rails, before stepping off and standing in front of the group. “It seems you might not be used to your quirks, though, there were some awkward interactions.” She smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. “We will help you to control them better, I assure you!” 

Nightmare and the others all seemed to be relieved at the statement. Watching the woman was calming somehow, making them feel more at-ease with the decision to come to her. There was always obvious apprehension from having to go somewhere unfamiliar, as well as going to impress someone who you had not met before. This person was supposed to be a vital part of their moving forward, despite having just been in school for a few days.

“Follow me, girls, I will show you to your rooms.” The woman waves a hand to them, gesturing for all of them to walk up the stairs with her. “We will start our beginning training, and lecture tomorrow morning at 7:30 after your breakfast is eaten. From what I heard, none of you had allergies, so everything we make should be fine, am I correct?” 

Killer nodded to the woman’s statement. “What do we call you again, Miss-” 

“Ah, that’s right, do please excuse my rude manners. I never put what I would like you all to call me on the form. You may all call me Sosei. When we are outside, in our hero costumes, you may address me as my hero name, Revitalize.” The woman laughs a bit awkwardly, before turning to the door. She puts her hand on a pad, and allows her hand to be scanned. 

After she had done so, the device under her palm let out a curt click, allowing the woman into the establishment.

This is a Page Break -

The night had passed by quickly, all of the girls were given their rooms in a decent amount of time on the top floor of the building, Error and Fresh shared one room, Dust and Horror had another, Cross and Epic got the third room, and Killer and Nightmare shared the last dual-bedded room. Sandra took a smaller, make-shift room that was made in a large little-used janitorial closet. There was a window in the small space, and it was pretty cozy, so she didn’t mind. If they had any other rooms, she would have most likely gotten one. Who was she to complain about being given a room that had been made better for her comfort?

The morning hours had passed quickly, all of the girls woke up to their alarms, and if they had not, Sandra came and got them up herself. They filed into the room to eat breakfast, chatting lightly as they made sure to try to eat in a timely manner. After they had finished, they helped the staff with the dishes, which they much appreciated. 

Going to their respective bathrooms, they all change into their hero costumes, and meet outside the building in a complicated back-yard area. There were multitudes of equipment types, as well as several obstacle courses and individual learning areas.

“Being as this is your first day here, girls, I want all of you to become more familiar with this training equipment. The first run through the obstacle course will be with the aid of your quirks, if you wish to use them. This run will be used to predict resourcefulness. You may use any means possible to get across, as long as you can get across with no hitches. Understood?” Sosei asked the girls, before folding her arms over each other. 

All of the students nodded to the woman, before inspecting the course. Sosei said that they could travel across by any means necessary as long as they did not have problems with trying to reach their destination. Meaning it could turn into a dog-eat-dog game. 

One person for themselves, the game in the hands of the player. 

Sandra easily gravitated towards teamwork. They were all supposed to be a team anywho, right? There was no harm in helping each other out, especially if there were no rules against it. It was basically the same incident as the beginning round of the sports festival. They needed to get there by any means possible. They needed to be timely, and efficient. 

“Everyone, grab on.” Sandra stated to her counterparts. All of them nodded, before either touching her back, or one of her arms. After ensuring that everyone had grabbed a hold of her, she closed her eyes, and concentrated on the course. 

She squints, making herself teleport all of them to the several ‘checkpoints’ that the obstacle course had in between the exercises. Subsequently going through every checkpoint, she drops all of them in front of the finish line, and they all jog over it, making the buzzer go off in the process. 

The pro-hero watching over them was not surprised, seeing as it was one of the first moves Sandra had pulled during the exam. It wasn't a bad move either. If this were the case of an emergency, it is always preferred to take the easiest, shortest way to reach the goal. It is preferred to be timely. 

"Very good, Girls. Working together is going to help you out a lot here, just make sure to look after yourselves just as much as you are looking after your teammates." She walks over to the group, before standing in front of them. "Now, we will be moving on to our second exercise. I will need all of you to RUN through the course individually, with no one else along with you. Being able to teleport is good, and saves time. However, there are just some situations where you cannot do that." 

She steps back from the group, before guiding them back to the beginning of the course, whilst finishing her explanation of the exercise they were supposed to be performing. 

"Being able to deal with several different obstacles in a difficult situation will be helpful. The life of a pro hero is hazardous and prone to accidents. It is always better to go into a situation knowing you can go through it, even if your main way of doing so is unable to be accomplished." 

All of the girls thought it was a true enough statement, she did have a point. 

All of the girls line up one after another, waiting for the next instructions. All of them wish each other luck, confidant in each others skills and capability to succeed at this excercise.

(To Be Continued)


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Day One- Task Completion and Tension

Author's Note: Hello again, kiddos. I am here with another chapter of this fic. I am still sick, of course, and I have not really been allowed to sleep, but at least I can concentrate better for longer periods of time today. Maybe I can get out this chapter in a decent amount of time without losing focus. As usual, don’t be afraid to comment your thoughts, opinions and other things of the such, because I like to read them, even if I don’t get to reply to them all.

-This is a page break-

After everyone had situated themselves, and rested for a couple of minutes, they got ready for the second trial of their exercises. Sandra tapped her shoes on the ground, smirking to herself as she felt confident and energized. She knew it was not going to be as much of a cakewalk as it was the first time, but she was pretty tough, and she adapted to situations pretty well. 

The way the exercise was situated was simple; all of them went one-after-the-other, in an orderly fashion. One person steps forward to traverse an obstacle. The second said person made it to the first checkpoint, the person behind the subject traverses the obstacle next. This was set in place to keep training timely, and organized. All of them single-file going over a challenge, waiting for the last person in line to complete that challenge, and then moving on to the next one.

Nightmare was the first one in line, her focused gaze scanned the training fields, trying to mentally time when she could pass by moving obstacles with minimal use of her newfound ‘quirk’ that she had discovered while she had done that exam in the training area. She knew she had to train while using the power as well, but it was good to know how to be resilient, that way she did not exhaust herself or her powers before they were actually needed. 

Placing a foot back, and narrowing her eye, she rushed forward as soon as the timer let out a small beep, letting her know to get moving. 

All of the others cheered for her as she easily dodged her way around flying obstacles, and small pit-falls. The objects started out small, making them easier to evade. However, as she continued, more sinkholes appeared, and the obstacles became smaller and smaller. Most of the movement was dodging, ensuring she did not get hit at all. It became clear, though, that she needed to use her tentacles as a shield. Something that would not harm her, because they were made up of dark matter, and not of actual muscle tissue. She would feel no real pain. 

Powering forward, the girl brought up the appendages on her back, and wrapped them around herself, continuing forward at a steady, strong pace. It would have likely been a bad idea to try to place her tentacles on the ground, they had a hard time supporting her weight on unlevel surfaces that were not concrete, or at the very least, solid. 

After a few more seconds of tedious dodging, and quick shuffles, she passes the first checkpoint, stopping to turn around and wait for the next person in line to start on the exercise. 

Epic was the next participant in line, the girl thought very briefly, before looking over and noticing one of the workers that were associated with Sosei drinking a fountain soda. She thought for a moment, before beckoning him over “Hey, bruh, you see dat drink dere?” She gestured to the cup, and the man nodded, mostly confused at this point. “Yeah, uh, can I borruh a couples cubes, please?” 

The man, still confused, obliged, and removed a couple of the cubes from the cup, before handing them over. 

“Thanks bruh, dis is gonna help me out.” Epic ran back to the line, dropping the cubes on the ground, before jumping on them. “Ice, Ice, baby!” She called out. After a few seconds, frost starts to form under her feet. “Whoo, it’s workin!”

Epic dashed forward, before concentrating her thoughts on making the ice thicker. The ice forms steading under her feet, and she skates over the first obstacle at a radical speed, making it to the other side. She needed to continually dodge the oncoming objects, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Upon touching the checkpoint, it goes off, signaling the next person in line to go. 

Error steps forward, concentrating on the obstacle with a firm gaze. After a moment of thought, she just started to make her way through the sand. Her default abilities, such as forming the blue strings, would not put her at much of an advantage, seeing as the weapons do not have souls. It seemed the best option for this here would be to just run the course and use bone attacks to the best of her ability. 

Another deep breath, and she went forward. 

The rest of the day passed like this, all of the girls learning to use their quirks to defend themselves without completely avoiding tasks. Overall, no one had too much trouble, however, it seemed everyone had their own little array of weaknesses, as most people would. 

Sandra had the least amount of power compared to her counterparts. After all, she was the only one who had not received a personalized ‘quirk’ that the others seemed to have gotten. Gaster Blasters, Bone Attacks and Soul-Wielding were all something she had ever since she got here. The other Sans variants all had the same thing (if not similar versions) of this same power. However, quite a few of them had their own abilities that they maintained. Nightmare had her tentacles and shape-shifting like abilities. Error could still grab people by their life force. Cross could still ‘overwrite, and Dust! Paps remained around when Dust had come here too. 

However, somehow, all of them were still confident that Classic could still beat them out in combat, if she had really tried. Something about her was just really hard to keep track of, especially when she was fighting you. Classic knew what she was doing whenever she retaliated in attack. Provoking, joking, getting people to sit down and think. It was all so strange. Most of the time, her talking to you, just saying what she had to say, made you rethink all of your choices. 

Another thing that Classic had on a lot of other foes is that, if she gets the chance, she will talk to you. Not as a friend, nor an enemy. She talks to you as a person, even if she resents you, because she is a firm believer in something being hidden under all of that violence. She was keen to secrets, she had a lot of her own as well.

The obstacle course, now having been completed, rests behind the girls. All of them discuss different strategies they used, and how they could improve for timeliness, and convenience. Overall, it was actually Cross and Horror who had gotten the highest scores of the bunch. Cross had a huge knife that she used. It wasn’t a killing weapon, so the school had to go through and give her certain permits to use such a potentially dangerous weapon. As for Horror and Killer, they also had to get permits. Killer would not need to use her knife that much, and Horror’s quirk revolved around her weapon. 

There was a signing of an agreement they had reached. If any major stab wound were to be found on a villain's body that had been done by those blades, the permissions for the weapons would be revoked.

Horror had an advantage over most of the other Sans variants, because she was used to having to dodge arrows in her own world of HorrorTale. Everything in that world is dangerous, and she had no doubts that Queen Undyne still had it out for her. Weapons and traps were set at all corners of the forest, ready for some poor human soul to go tripping through them. 

Fresh and Error both did the least well, but that didn’t mean they did bad. It was just something for them to improve on. Before the weapons and other objects could hit anyone, they stopped themselves, and plopped down on the ground at the course-attendees feet. 

Sosei walks up to the group of girls, a small smile on her face. “You girls all did really well. You seemed to be coming up with strategies for yourself, which is good. It helps me remain confident that you all will be able to cover each other’s backs, and come up with plans if one fails in battle.” The red haired woman came up to them, a tablet in hand. “Here, place your fingers under your name for the course. It is confirmation that the course has been completed for this assessment.” 

“So, are there going to be more open activities, or are all of these going to be set up for more closed environments?” Killer asked the woman as she placed her finger on the screen. “I am not complaining, I am just curious is all.”

Before Sosei could say much, Sandra pipes in. “I am sure there are going to be more open opportunities when we get into the second or third days. This one was just testing us on small factors that feed into training exercises.” Sandra pats her friend on the head, grinning. “I say that we are doing a really good job, guys. None of us had too much trouble.” 

Fresh walks up to Classic, extending a hand for a high-five. “Putt-er there, broseph. So fa’ we been doin’ pretty well. Let us jus’ hope it stays as such, yo.” The colorful-clad Sans grins, her glasses forming the words ‘HIGH-FIVE’ in the process. 

Sandra grinned, giving the other what she had requested, before looking over to the teacher. “So, what else are we going to do?” 

Sosei watched the girls with interest, happy that they all had handled everything so well. All of them chattered, just happy to be around each other. “I think we should call it a night, girls. Tomorrow, I will have a couple more activities planned for you, but for now, this was a good day.” She gestured back to the building. “Come on in, we can all get something to eat, and I will introduce you to the indoor training room for in the morning, or evening hours.”

All of the girls walk inside, making sure to keep close together. Moderate chatter followed them on the way. Sandra and Dust had decided to have a thumb-war on their way inside, seeing as they were toward the back of the group. Killer and Cross cheering on both sides with enthusiasm. 

“You are going down, Dust. I am the champion! Undefeated!” Sandra grinned to the other, her thumb moving around to evade the others own oncoming digit. Dust frowns playfully before smirking. “Oh no you don’t get back here, you!” She and Classic duke it out for a few minutes, before Dust wins, laughing to herself. 

Sandra made a dramatic gasp before leaning back, pretending to suffer true defeat. “I have been double-crossed, betrayed, beaten! I can’t go on!” 

Epic stands off to the side, looking down to the other with a smirk. “Yo, you been bamboozled, bruh.” 

Sandra huffed before looking to the side. “I will have you all know, I meant to do that. I, too, am extraordinarily humble.” she crossed her arms, and looked to the side, giving a stubborn face. 

“Look who da thief is now, bruh! I know a meme when I smell one. I smell dat meme on yer breath! Give it to me!” Epic quickly takes out a pea-shooter, popping Classic in the head with it once. “Meme stealer!” 

All of the girls and the teacher all laugh at their antics, before settling down, and continuing on their way inside. 

It was the end of a pretty good day.

-This is a page break-

Somewhere, in an unidentified location, a lankh, dry-skinned man sits at a bar table, a man made out of shadows sits in front of him. The man looks at a picture in his hands, glaring at it. The picture was of Sandra, standing on the second place podium, next to the explosively outrageous teen that had only made it into first place because the girl had voluntarily stepped out of bounds.

“You have been obsessing with that picture for a while now, Shigaraki Tomura. What is on your mind?” The voice of the clouded-man extended a natural means of concern and calmness. 

“I need to find a way to kill this girl.” The chap-lipped man curtly stated. “She is obviously a danger to our plans. She played a major role in destroying that Nomu, and she can fight in several places at once. Her quirk doesn’t make sense. It feels like she has more than one, as well, which is also a problem.” Shigaraki stated. 

“I guess that is true.” Kurogiri trailed off for a moment. “All of those abilities did not seem to stem off of one power alone. They were too different.” He sighs, before looking to the side, putting down a cup he had just cleaned out. “However, I don’t think anyone in the populous should be able to have two quirks, or more. The only person we know that does, is right in the back room.” 

The crusty-skinned man lets out a groan of frustration. “We will be going to release those Nomu tomorrow, seeing as we failed to gain the loyalty of Stain. I think I can leave that to you, though, Kurogiri. However, on to the next plan in mind- I am planning on trying to apprehend that Katsuki kid in the future He could make a powerful villain.” 

Kurogiri stares down to the other, knowing well that it was a bad idea already. However, he was not here to tell the other what he should or should not do. The other didn’t always listen to him when he was there to give him advice. 

Tomura took note of the other looking away, a common sign that Kurogiri thought the plan was going to fall on its face. Usually, the other was right. “Spit it out, what do you think is wrong with the plan?” 

After some moments of contemplating what he was going to say, the shadow-encumbered man looks back to the younger man. “That kid you are planning on apprehending is unruly, and unable to be controlled by his teammates and teachers. I don’t think it is a good idea to try and bring him here, of all places. All for One wouldn’t have a use for him, he has several explosion based quirks already that are far more lethal than that kid's quirk. As stated before, the kid is also very unruly, he would never agree. Even if he did, he would be impossible to keep in line.”

The younger man thought about it for a moment, before letting out a sigh, mostly in defeat. However, he sat up straighter, thinking of something else. “I have a different proposal.” 

“I am all ears.”

(To be Continued)


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Day Four - Suspicion

//Author's Note: Guys some part of me feels like I am dying, I swear. I can’t see straight a lot of the time, I am really tired and have a lot of chores to do all the time. I need to complete school, and when I am done with school, dad is going to try and force me into a job and I have high social awkwardness as well as social anxiety. However, I can’t work for home because I don’t have contacts, connections, or even good jobs I could turn to. I am stressed all the time, and I don’t know what to do guys. I need sleep and I can’t get any at night. I am not allowed to sleep during daytime hours, because mum n pops won’t let me. However, that is enough from me. Let’s just get into the chapter. //

Sandra walks along the hallways of the building, seeing as she finished her dinner before anyone else had. She, of course, lingered nearby, knowing well that she should keep herself on guard. She wouldn’t say it earlier, but now that she thought about it more, it was odd. Something was very, very off about Sosei. She simply seemed nice at first but now… she seemed… kind of looming. 

It had been about 4 days since they all started their internship. Sosei was spending as much time around Sanra as possible. When Sandra was not around, she was in her office. 

Even the other girls had noticed. Nightmare kept as much of a distance between herself, her friends, and Sosei as possible. Classic still had her friends in view, which was a bit of a relief, really. She contemplated grabbing Aizawa’s phone number from her backpack, she should have known he was onto something. Their older teacher had a pretty good streak of following his gut. Even if he told no one about it.

With a sigh, Classic walks back into the kitchen, where the other girls were cleaning their dishes, talking to each other lightly. “Alright, we should get ready for bed.” She mentioned to the others. “We have a long day tomorrow, and we should make sure we are well rested for training.” She gave a concerned glance over to the door of the office where Sosei had been for the last couple hours. “Come on. She appears to be busy, we got our areas cleaned up, so we don’t need to be excused.”

All of the girls start to make their way down the hallway. 

On their way, Nightmare started to get an overwhelming radiated feeling of malice and ill-intent. A lot of the other Sans variants felt it too, immediately crowding closer to each other as they made their way down the hallways of the building to where their rooms were. Classic leans closer to Nightmare, careful not to look too suspicious to the watching cameras. 

She whispers to the other. “Make it look like I am telling you a joke. The cameras are watching.” She watched Nightmare fakes a laugh, as she nodded. “Good… we need to get out of here. I am sure you still feel it too. We can’t stay here, we are obviously in some kind of danger.”

Nightmare fakes a large laugh, before nodding again. She leans in a whispers to Classic. “I know… it is pooling from the walls of this place.” She stopped, letting Classic fake a laugh before continuing. With a forced, seemingly genuinely amused face plastered over her worried expression. “What do you think we should do? You tried to teleport and noticed you could not. There is something over this building.” 

“Yeah… I know. However, I think it is just because we are inside. Maybe we can still make a simple escape when we get out… hopefully.” she fakes another laugh before looking at the ground. “Tell the others as soon as you get into the rooms. Get your bags put together. We HAVE to get going.” Classic pulls out a card. “Here, seeing as I am in a room by myself, I need to hold them off. Take this number, and go call Aizawa on a payphone.”

“Classic, you are dense if you think you can deal with all of them yourself. We are not leaving you here.” Nightmare stated before narrowing her eyes. “We need a better plan, even if it means we all have to hang back to just make sure we can watch each other's backs.” 

With a reluctant sigh, Sandra nodded, before going into her room. She quickly packs up her supplies, before looking over to the window. That is most likely where all of them were going to be going out of their rooms to avoid immediate tracking in the hallway. Minutes of preparation pass, and Sandra was sitting on the windowsill looking for the other girls, who soon showed up at their sills as well. She nods to them, looking down to the ground that seemed to be quite a bit below all of them. 

“Alright… just a little further, then we need to make a break for it…” Classic heard the firm tapping of heels on the ground from the hall, and urgently gestured for everyone to just jump. Those others already knew to gesture to anyone who might not have seen Sandra to do the same. Sandra could not use her teleportation- so she calls out to Error and Epic. 

“Error, Epic, I need both of you to do something, fast! I know you can do this!” She tightly grasps her bookbag, making sure to keep all of her importing belongings from spilling out in case it was open. She double checks on the two other Sans variants, seeing they did not give her full assurance they knew what to do. 

Error summoned up her two-doored pocket dimension, expanding it to make it large enough to catch all of them. The other door of the pocket dimension was placed right above the other, so they could fall in a continuum without hitting anything. Epic, all the while, was digging through her buttoned pockets, just barely able to fit her hand into it. She pulls out a large piece of cotton, trying to think of something to do. 

“Oh no! Giant flying sheep!” She calls out, making the other girls look at her. Cross looked at the other, before calling back- 

“Those are clouds-” 

Epic let out a dramatic, somewhat soft scream, dropping the cotton. The cotton expanded, taking an almost cloud-like form. Once it was big enough, Error let loose the top part of the portal, and allowed them all to fall on what Epic had concocted.

“Alright, come on, come on. Move, Move Move. We need to get out of here before we get caught.” Classic started to jog toward the sidewalk, abandoned on this somewhat cold night. There were sparse cars, or people. Even in a city such as this no one walked around too much at night time. Even in the last few nights, they had not done as such. It was even more suspicious now that she put more major thought into it. 

“So what are we going to do?” Killer asked, as she buckled the strap of her backpack over her chest. We can’t outrun them forever, and I doubt we will get out of here without ANY confrontations.” She whispered to the other girls. 

“Yeah, that is true, but that does not mean we should give up right here, either.” Horror mentioned, keeping her eyes peeled for any more possible obstacles they may need to pass just to get out of the area. 

“I was not implying that, I know that Horror.” Killer mentioned loosely, before sighing. “Did we do something wrong here, too, or something?” she was starting to think the curse of being in trouble would follow them everywhere. 

“No, No, No, Killer. You did nothing wrong. WE did nothing wrong.” Classic whispers to the other as they kept up the pace. “We are in a world of heroes, and villains. This world just works this way. Nothing happened to us yet, but we all obviously know something is up. Thus, we should follow our gut instinct.” Sandra mentioned, patting the other on the head as they still kept running. Turning a corner to try and seek out a pay phone for use. 

“I guess you do have a point.” Killer mumbled out, before she looked to the left. “Wait, I think I see a payphone over there… come one let’s-” 

Before they could do anything, the area where the payphone rested was swiftly blown up within a careful radius. Looking back, Sosei was standing there with a couple of her men. 

“Where do you girls think you are going at this hour?” 

// To be Continued //


End file.
